Power Rangers: Evil's Rebirth
by Inhuman X
Summary: Oc's Closed! The root of all evil and fear is a monster named Nightmare. Alive once again five new Power Rangers must come together in hopes of stopping him and his goal to rule every Power Ranger Dimmension. Can they do it? Or will they be destroyed too
1. Oc Forum

**Alright so this is going to be my attempt at doing a Power Rangers fanfic, so I'm going to need all of your help! Along with a few Oc's here & there ;-) anyways here's the Oc Forum.**

**The power Rangers are a group of selected warriors that have been chosen to come together enable to stop the Evil Dark Ruler Nightmare along with his army of Boogeymen. With his powers he could rule not his world, but also the powers of the other dimmensions as well. The 5 Chosen warriors must do what they can to stop him!**

**This is the Ranger Forum! I'll have a Monster Forum below this.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Ranger Color:**

**-Blue**

**-Green**

**-Pink**

**-Yellow**

**Monster Forum!**

**Nightmare had been the first villian alive to face the power of light. Being sealed away by the power of Light for more than 100,000,00 years! Now awoken once and for all he now plans on destroying all that opposes him. Enable to make everything his he must weild the power of the Dimmension Core. Withit he can travel through each Power Ranger dimmension and destroy them so it is like they never existed. The only one's that can stop him are the new generation of Power Ranges. Will they be up to the challenge?**

**Monsters Name:**

**Apperance:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Rank(s):**

**-Admirals- Admirals are the evolved forms of Generals and are stronger then the Generals. There are 12 of them.**

**-Reapers- Second-in-Command after Nightmare himself. Only 5 of them.**

**Special Ability:**

* * *

><p>So I really hope you guys help me with this, I've recently gotten back into Power Rangers and thought I'd give it a try. So why not do an Oc story about them and see how I do? So please send in Oc's and Review! Until next chapter everyboy!<p>

Send in!


	2. The New Red Ranger! Part 1

Quick Disclaimer! I don't own the Power Rangers I'm just writing about them! Honestly I don't really like some of the Power Ranger ideas like Operation Overdrive, Samurai, or Mystic Force. So far those have been the worst. Anyways I do own the Red Ranger Oc in thie story, also I own Nightmare and this story concept. Anyways let's get onwards with the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The New Red Ranger! Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"The Solar Eclipse is coming forth." A deep voice muttered.<p>

"Yes, with the Solar Eclipse and the final alighnment of the Planets we can then finally see Master Nightmare be freed." A female voice said pleased as a shadowed figure was holding a small silver urn with black writing all over it, "Now we can rule the world!"

"I don't see why we couldn't have done it without him. That's what he would've wanted."

"Don't be so ready to jump without him. You know you would've been destroyed with ease."

"Oh really? I'm ready to prove you wrong." The man informed.

"Oh really?" The feminie voice asked, "You're just a normal Boogeyman that turned into an Admiral. You are nothing special, you were just given tis power out of pity of Nightmare. Your power should've been given to me." The female demanded.

"Hmph, well let's find out! I'm going down to Earth and I'm going to cause so much chaos you'll be surprised at my power! In the name of Master Nightmare I will ready his arrival!" With that the figure had left.

* * *

><p><strong>San Diego, California...<strong>

"Set...Hike!" A young teen's voice boomed out through out a football stadium on a Friday night. Quickly a ball was snapped to him, and he caught it. He took a few steps back getting ready to throw, he then ducked down low and ran to his left while handing the ball to the person next to him. The person who held the ball ran as fast as he could. He dodged a big football player trying to cut block him by jumping over him. He looked back and forth with his chocolate brown eyes trying to avoid contact with anyone. He quickly stopped his feet and spun out of another tackle. He ran onwards as he felt the cold wind brush up against his slightly light brown skin, he did not stop for any reason at all. His cletes dug into the grass hard as he was fueled by the loud cheering of excitement from the crowd in the stands.

Finally he saw it! The End Zone was about to be his best friend if he made this. Nothing could stop him now. He looked back to see someone coming up from behind, while somebody else was coming up from the sides. The person from behind began going into full stride. Quickly the teen with the ball ran faster, though the person from the side kept up. He lunged himself to try and get the tackle only to get smacked by the teen. The teen put the brakes on and drove his shoulder into the players chest, he then kept on running without hesitation. Within a few yards he made the End Zone and the touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled in excitement at what had just happened, "NUMBER TWENTY-FIVE CHASE JOHNSON WITH THE TOUCHDOWN! THE ARCHLAND WOLVES HAVE JUST WON THE PLAY-OFFS!" Once more the crowd exploded with cheers. Chase dropped the ball and unstrapped his helmet in celebration of another touchdown. He took it off and revealed his black curly hair that was brushed back because of his helmet. His teammates ran up to him and they celebrated as a group. Suddenly a large explosion of fire erupted from in the middle of the street across from the football stadium.

"Hahaha! You humans are so weak!" A voice called out as another explosion went off coming closer to the football stadium.

"What the.."

"Run!" Yelled a random fan as the explosions continued to get closer. Multiple explosions went off.

"Hahaha! That's right! Run ya weaklings! My name is Carnage! Tremble at the feet of Carnage!" From afar Chase looked on to see a monster. It was very weird looking. Though he did not fear it, he simply watched in a lifeless gaze. The monster that had called itself Carnage had four arms. Two of them under it's original arms were more like whips, it's whole body looked corroded with lava like veins flowing from it.

"Who are you?" Chase asked as Carnage walked up to him.

"I am Carange! Did you not here?" He asked, "Stupid humans and your hearing problems!"

"You are ugly man..." He muttered observing Carnage.

"Hey you humans aren't too good looking either!" Carnage snapped.

"I'll admit that we have a few people here and there, but we don't look like you."

"I don't have to take this! Lava Whip!" One of Carnage's whip like arms swung at Chase, who ducked unable to move much because of his football pads.

"Ha!" Carnage then tried to whip Chase again, this time he connected causing Chase to go flying back.

"Ahh!" He hit the ground hard and just looked up at Carnage.

"Haha! Not so tough now huh! Maybe you're all talk!"

"Naw, just need to take this pads off." Chase quickly took off his football jersey and shoulder pads revealing his well built body of a seventeen year old.

"Now you're skinny!"

"I've always been like this."

"So wait? That was armor? You took off armor to fight me! Humans must be stupid as well as ugly!" Carnage yelled as he whipped Chase. Chase was hit and was sent flying across the field.

"Ahh!"

"Down already?" Carnage asked.

"Man, I'm just getting warm." Carnage released another whip of lava. Chase ducked then jumped up and kicked Carnage in the face again. He then punched him across the face, barrel rolled and kicked him once more.

"Gah! You humans annoy me!" Carnage yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Chaseyelled as he jumped up and kicked Carnage down.

"Ahh!" Carnage fell on his back and looked up at the sky to see that the Solar Eclipse above head, "Seems like it's already too late." Carnage stood up and got ready to fight once more.

"Man what is up with you? I don't know why you're here, but it won't matter once I kick your butt!"

"Time to reveal my true form! Ha!" Carnage released himself from his lava like armor and out in a red and black flesh zombie like skin Carnage stood with yellow piercing claws, with a metal visor and a black screen on the visor.

"Man...do you just keep getting uglier?" Chase asked.

"Ha!" Carnage vanished and slashed Chase knocking him down onto the ground.

"Ahh!" Chase held his stomach in pain.

"Hahaha! With Master Nightmare here I can take over this whole city!" Carnage yelled excitedly, "I need to finish you off!" Carnage jumped in the air and prepared to stab Chase with his long claws.

"Well...guess I gotta step it up then!" Chase struggled to stand, but before he could he was slashed down, "Guah!"

"Well seems like I'm done." Carnage smiled at the chaos he had caused.

"Man...you really annoy." Chase said as he looked at Carnage.

"You still breath! That's it you make me grow tiresome! Lava Blade!" Carnage created a large lava like sword and pointed downwards at Chase, "Die!"

"I don't think so!" Out of nowhere a person in white like armor blocked Carnage's attack.

"What the? Who are you!" Carnage demaned to know.

"Me? I'm just your everyday Sage Ranger!"

"Sage Ranger? He's a Power Ranger?" Chase muttered to himself. In front of him a man who stood about his height. He was wearing all white. He had a sleeveless cape like jacket on that flowed out, he had on black boots that were trimmed with gold, black gloves trimmed in gold, he had on a red belt, and on his waist was a white sheath for his sword which he was holding in his hand.

"Sage Ranger? Never heard of ya! Oh well, not like it'll matter! Master Nightmare will handle ya!" Carnage leaped up and thrusted his blade forwards. The Sage Ranger vanished from place then appeared behind Carnage.

"What the!"

"Sage Saber Slash!" A white glow of energy was being emmited from the Ranger's sword as he slashed Carnage in half.

"Gahh!"

"Looks like you're time is up." The Sage Ranger then placed his sword backinto his sheath, "Are you okay?" He asked helping Chase up.

"Umm...yeah." Chase responded.

"Good, you might want to get out of here. I have a feeling that someone even stronger is coming along." The Ranger informed.

"Run away? Hmph, you thought man. I'm helping you out."

"You're just a civilian." The Ranger informed, "Plus your lucky you lasted as long as you did against him."

"Whatever, I'm helping you."

"You'll get hurt."

"Don't care." Chase informed.

"Hmmm...you're a stubborn one." The Ranger scoffed.

"Yeah well..."

"I'm the White Sage Ranger."

"That means the others are close by?" Chase asked.

"Ummm...yeah sure."

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Hmph, seems like you failed Carnage." The female shadow figured scoffed, "Lucky Master Nightmare. Now he won't have to worry about your ugly face." With that said she walked over to a window where the Solar Eclipse was beaming down perfectly in a single spot. There she placed the urn and opened it up. She then began to read the words that were written on the urn.

_**"Where there is peace there is fear of of that being ruined.  
><strong>__**Sealed ago by the Six Sage's long ago, I call upon you  
><strong>__**As the day they sealed you away will also be the day of your awakening as well  
><strong>__**Release all fears and worst dreams and make them reality! Return to life All of Creation's Nightmare!" **_

With that a black smoke escaped from the urn and slowly escaped outside the whole tower that she used as a base,"Yes..." She hissed watching the smoke fly out towards the Solar Eclipse. Soon enough the smoke seemed like it had touched the moon. It all gathered around in one area, then down it turned into fire as it struck down fast like lightning.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Football Stadium...<em>

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Nightmare..." Sage replied.

"Who?"

"Hahahaha! Is that you White Sage?" A deep demonic voice asked.

"Stay back, this guy is going to be too powerful." Sage informed as he readied his blade, "Sage Saber Slash!" Sage's sword glowed white once more as he rushed at the crater in the football field.

"Stay back Sage!" The voice demanded with that Sage was sent flying backwards.

"What was that?" Chase asked Sage.

"Nightmare...you need to run now!" Sage yelled, then all of a sudden he was being dragged back to the crater.

"What's going on!" Chase demanded to know.

"Hahaha!" Sage was then lifted into the air. Up from the crater an all black fiend like monster jumped up with skeleton like armor, with no face, his body was like flesh, he wore a green cape, he had red eyes, with a crown of his own horns, on his back were multiple tentacles and spikes. He kicked Sage in the chest and sent him flying.

"Ahh!"

"Hahaha! Now that I'm free I can release my army and take out the Power Rangers!" The fiend looked over at Chase, "A human? Hmmm...first human first slave!" The fiend began to walk over to Chase.

"Stay away...from him." Sage demanded.

"You are not the one giving orders." The fiend somehow picked up Sage without touching him and punched him in the chest driving him into the ground, "Now bow to your new king!"

"Ha!" As the fiend turned around Chase ran up and threw a wild punch at him.

"Fool..." the fiend ducked and snapped a finger sending Chase flying high into the sky, "Now White Sage, I'm going to keep him up there until you tell me where the others are."

"Grrr..."

"Hmmm...ooohh now I remeber! Nevermind!" The fiend smiled, "I think I'll just take your powers then."

"No..Nightmare!" Sage yelled as he could watch the fiend, known as Nightmare, placed his hand into his chest.

"Guahh!" Sage cried out in pain as he felt his energy being drained from him. As Nightmare pulled his hand out of Sage's chest he was forced to demorph back into himself. He seemed around like he was in his mid-twenties. He had short black hair, with fair skin, brown eyes. He was wearing a blue denim jacket ontop of a black t-shirt, with some jean pants, and some black sneakers.

"Hahaha! It's mine now!" Nightmare laughed as he was being surged with white energy, "No more Sage Rangers. I now hold the powers of all the Power Rangers! You have nothing left!" Nightmare then lowered Chase down from the sky and dropped him.

"Uhhh..."

"Lowely human, come back to me when you're ready to be my first slave." Nightmare informed, "I have an army to resseruct." As Nightmare walked away he knew that if he was facing two Rangers he would've lost. He needed a temporary host to contain his power enable to gain more strength.

"Hey...Sage...Sage.." Chase muttered. He pushed himself up and helped Sage up, "Let's get you to a hospital."

"No...I can't go." Sage informed.

"Why not?"

"I have to stop Nightmare!"

"But he just like...took your powers."

"I know...I need to get them back." He insisted.

"How? You're not a Ranger anymore."

"I'm always a Ranger!" Sage snapped back.

"Calm down." Chase informed.

"You're right...huh.." The former Sage ranger let out a sigh then spoke once more.

"My name is Cyrus by the way." The man introduced.

"Well you already know my name." The two shook hands, "So who was that guy?"

"That...was Nightmare."

"Who?"

"Chase...I'm going to need your help." Cyrus informed.

"Sure what you need?" Chase replied.

"I need you...to be a Power Ranger."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Cyrus takes Chase back to his base of operations and explains what happened with Nightmare. He tells him that Nightmare has captured all the other sources of power that Power Rangers have used for years, except for one that no one expected.<p>

Review!


	3. The New Red Ranger! Part 2

**The New Red Ranger! Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Rivertown ,California...<em>

Cyrus, though injured from taking a serious beating thanks to Nightmare, drove him and Chase back down to Rivertown. Chase had only gone to San Diego for his football play off game. In the car he was wondering about what was going on. He had packed all of his stuff in the back of Cyrus's two thousand nine white Camaro with black racing stripes. He had won his game, ended up getting beat up by _two_ monsters, and now was asked to be a Power Ranger.

"Guess I should start explaining huh?" Cyrus scoffed.

"It would help." Chase replied.

"Well you already know about the Power Rangers. A team of people who come together to fight evil and so forth. Well a long time ago Nightmare was born. When I say long ago I mean as in when the Earth was created. There was fear all among the world during Nightmare's reign. So to stop it six warriors from all over the world got together and fought him. They were the first Power Rangers. They were known as the Sage Rangers. Though it wasn't easy. Nightmare had created an army worthy of taking over the planet, along with creating the first evil ranger."

"The first evil ranger?" Chase replied.

"Yeah, the Infinity Ranger. A ranger who's loyalty to Nightmare was incredible, and his power was limitless. Ontop of that he seemed to be immortal. It took everything the Sage Rangers had to stop him. Lucky for them another Ranger came in. Though he was more like a swordsmen. The Infinity Ranger and the Shadow Swordsman fought it out, while the Sage Rangers gave up all of their powers to seal away Nightmare once and for all. The day it happened was when all the planets were aligned during a Solar Eclipse."

"Which is what must be happening right now." Chase looked out his window to still see the Solar Eclipse.

"Yeah, it lasted a long time. Though the Sage Rangers lost all of their powers. I mean not only did they have their Power Ranger forms, but they were gifted with other supernatural abilites and powers as well. So they gave those up to stop Nightmare. Thing is they didn't give their powers up willingly. Nightmare had began to absorb each of the Sage Ranger's powers. Along with their lives. He was able to capture five of them."

"Five...only leaving."

"The White Sage Ranger." Cyrus cut off, "From then on the White Sage Ranger Power was passed down generations from father to son. And so forth for generations. Though in the meantime both the Infinity Ranger and Shadow Swordsmen were belived to destroy each other after Nightmare was sealed away. From Nightmare's legends and fables it insipired many others like him across the universe. Even into diffrent dimmensions. This led to the continuation of the Power Rangers always changing to fight off the evil that came their way."

"I see..."

"And now...huh.." Cyrus pulled up next to a two story building. He got out the car, Chase soon followed.

"Now Nightmare's been freed, which is not good. As the years went by the Power Rangers evolved, though so did Nightmare. Since he held the power of the first Power Rangers their powers multiplied within him and become stronger and stronger. Now he's been freed and contains the power of all the Power Rangers from any other dimmension or universe."

"Meaning no one can stop him." Chase sighed.

"Not exactly..."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well he contains all the powers, with the exception of a secret few that were able to be saved."

"Saved?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah, though their roots are evil with my White Sage Power was able to purify them and make them useful for the next generation of rangers to fight off any evil that might come that I wouldn't be able to handle alone." Cyrus led Chase to a closet door and opened it revealing an elevator. Cyrus walked in and as well did Chase. Cyrus pressed a button that had the writing "RR1" on it

"RR-one?" Chase asked.

"Ranger Room-One." Cyrus replied. With that the elevator went down, there Chase's jaw dropped in awe at the large scientific labratory that was beneath Cyrus's house.

"This is your base?"

"Yeah, ya like?" Cyrus asked walking over to a book self.

"This is insane!" The teen looked around to see multiple flat screen televisions all hooked up with diffrent gaming systems as well, "This is the perfect Man Cave!" Chase yelled.

"Thanks, but back to buisness." Cyrus walked up to Chase and showed him an urn.

"What's this?"

"Listen to me okay? The power within this jar is power that was taken from the Psycho Rangers."

"Psycho Rangers?"

"Yeah, they were a group of evil Power Rangers. They were made to destroy their good counterpart."

"Then why you giving this to me? I'm supposed to be a good guy."

"Well lucky for you I was able to destroy their evil intentions. Now their power belongs to those who are willing to accept. Though if you are not ready then it's understandable. I mean this all happened so fast."

"Yeah in like a few hours or so." The teen replied with a shaky breath, "But hey why not?" Chase took the jar and opened it. A red smoke surrounded him and slowly it began to transform him. He was now wearing what appeared to be all black armor. His shoulders had red armor that went down the sides of his ribs, then also stretched out to outline some of his torso, he was wearnig black armor pants, with white boots, white gloves. His helmet looked menacing with a red and black design.

"You are now Psycho Red. You weild the power of Fire."

"Hmmm...I feel like Spawn from Marvel." Chase joked.

"You can feel however you want, because you are now the leader of the Power Rangers."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Master Nightmare!" The female shadow figured cried out in joy as she kneeled before her master.

"Lilith." Nightmare walked up to the woman and looked down at her. A small female monster with long ruby red hair that fels to her waist in thick, flowing curls. The hair may appeared smooth. She had a heart-shaped face with dark eyes of ruby red so dark it appearsedred and soft pink lips. She was slim and petite in figure but all muscle. She had dark skin of honey with gold patches. Fire leapt from her hands, her arms, her shoulders, hair. She also had a forked tongue, pointed teeth and reptelian like eyes.

"Yes Master?"

"I need a worthy vessel to contain my power. Also I want to know where Infinity Ranger is."

"He...he was destroyed." She was feared of answering.

"Destroyed? He's immortal like me, he can't be destroyed unless I'm destroyed. Hmmm...I sense him."

"Infinity?" She asked.

"Yes. He was merely put into isolation."

"Isolation?"

"Yes, he's fine. We just need to re-collect his parts. Though tonight I plan on searching for a body."

"Yes sir."

"Also where are the rest of my Reapers!" Nightmare demanded releasing a large amount of energy from his simple demand.

"Ummm...we need new one's sir." She stuttered to answer.

"Huh...you all anger me!" Nightmare screamed once more, "Now my vessel needs to wait. Also we are going to find me a worthy palace, instead of this place. At the moment release some Boogeyman onto the streets."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to rest." Nightmare walked away and slammed his fist into the ground, he then pulled out a stone like chair, "Hmmm...seems like the Earth Power I got from one of these rangers is actually helpful." Nightmare sat down and rested. As he sat down Llilth had conjured up a group of Boogeymen. A bunch of deformed like monsters arose from the shadows with red face paints, black markings all over, big yellow aline like eyes, with silver chest plates, long yellow rotten claws, with their skin looking like it as been slowly burned away at.

"Go attack! Cause chaos amonst all!" The bakers dozen batch of Boogeymen vanished instantly.

* * *

><p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*<p>

"What's that?" The new Pyscho Red Ranger asked.

"There's danger amist San Diego. Go now." Cyrus informed.

"How?"

"With the transporter." Cyrus had pulled out some kind of weird device and pushed a button blasting him with a powerful blue beam.

"Hey! How am I supposed to use my powers?"

"Figure it out!" Cyrus yelled.

"What the..." Chase suddenly vanished.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego, California...<em>

"Ahhh!" People were screaming and crying out in fear at how they were being invaded by the Boogeymen.

"Really? Figure it out." Chase sighed shaking his head, while standing in the middle of the Boogeymen. They all studied him in a queit amazement.

"Man you guys are ugly." He scoffed.

"Gaaahhh!" One of them screamed out as they all rushed him with spears and swords.

"Man, guess I made ya mad huh?" He joked as he ducked one's spear then punched them in the stomach. He jumped up and backflipped in the air. Chase landed behind a Boogeyman and kicked him in the back sending him flying forwards towards another. One Boogeyman came up from behind Chase, only to get thrust kicked in it's stomach. Chase then elbowed it in the face and grabbed it by it's collar. He threw it forwards at another Boogeyman.

"Wow, you guys sure like to try to sneak attack me!" He called out while ducking a sword attack from behind and a spear slash from in front of him. Chase then kicked one in it's leg, then kneed it in the face. He punched it in the face before rolling out of the way of another sword attack. Chase leaped up and roundhouse kicked a Boogeyman in the face. He felt a sword slash hit him across his back.

"Ha!" He retaliated by kicking it in the chest sending it flying backwards. He turned around and found another one trying to strike him down, he grabbed the blade and kneed it in the stomach. He elbowed it in the back of it's head sending it into the ground.

"Man Imma boss!" Chase smiled as he punched out another Boogeyman, he jumped up and kicked one behind him. Once he landed he spun around on his back and began kicking all Boogeymen around him. He jumped up and looked around him.

"Who's next?" He asked. Then he witnessed the oncoming of even more Boogeymen, "An army huh? Well that sucks." He sighed.

"Wish I knew how to use these stupid Fire powers I'm supposed to weild now." He thought to himself. Though his thought process was cut short as the Boogeymen around him got up and rushed him again. Chase ducked one punch and kicked one away, only to get slashed with a sword and stabbed with a spear.

"Ahh!" All the Boogeymen began jumping Chase, who tried to defend himself.

"Get off!" He yelled releasing a burst of fire from his fist.

"Gahh!" All the Boogeymen were burned and scarbled away starring on from a new distance. Chase stood up and looked at the red on his armor, it had caught on fire. Fire.

"You guys are in for it now!" He smiled as he jumped at one and released a fireball from his fist knocking out one Boogeyman. As he was nearly slashed at the sword burned up.

"Ha! Now I'm untouchable!" He smiled while punching out some more Boogeymen. Once he looked around and saw more coming his way he simply prepared, "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The new Psycho Red Ranger, Chase Johnson, is in trouble in fighting these Boogeymen. Can you imagine his surprise when two civilians come out to his aid?<p>

Review!


	4. Who's Feeling Blue?

**Who's Feeling Blue?**

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Another fireball had nailed a Boogeyman in the face causing it to hit the ground and to try and rub the pain away.<p>

"That won't work." Chase smirked. He backflipped and landed on a Boogeyman, he then punched one right in the face. Chase turned around and super kicked another Boogeyman in the chest sending it flying back into a group of them.

"Blaze Fist!" He called out sending out a fireball from his fist, "Burning Disk!" He jumped up and sent out a powerful disk of fire slashing in half three Boogeymen. Though the army did not give in.

"You guys are tiring me out." He sighed with a heavy breath. A Boogeyman from behind jumped up and got on his back.

"Hey got off!" He called out trying to flip it over, only to get kneed in the chest. Then as he stumbled back he got jumped on by even more all the Boogeyman dog piled ontop of Chase.

"Great...all of you guys annoy me! Inferno Body!" He cried out causing all the red on his body to turn into fire and burn off the Boogeyman, "Gosh, all of you need to stay down!" Chase called out. Then suddenly out of nowhere to people came flying from behind Chase and dropkicked two Boogeymen.

"Huh? What the heck?" He looked on to see two teenagers fighting the Boogeymen without fear. One appeared to be eighteen and six foot two with nothing but muscle on his lean body build. He had long black shaggy, silk like, and thick lion like mane that came down to his shoulders. He spin kicked a Boogeyman and Chase got a glimpse of his silver gold specked emotionless eyes along with the large scar running down the side of his face. He was wearing a dark tank top, with some black jeans, and some black combat boots.

Next to him was another eighteen year old teen. He had also sported a dark blue shirt, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He had short black hair, and blue eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Chase asked.

"I'm Azrael!" The taller one called out while kicking a Boogeyman.

"I'm Shaun!" The latter yelled while beating down Boogeyman non-stop.

"Well I'm the Red Psycho Ranger." Chase informed, "Thanks for the help. These guys are tough." He chuckled.

"Yeah we can tell!" Azrael called, "Now help us!"

"Umm..right!" Chase jumped in and slammed his fist against the ground sending a heatwave through the ground causing th Boogeyman to hit the ground. He ducked a punch and gave a Boogeyman an uppercut. As the Boogeyman stumbled back, Shaun had leaped off his back and kicked the Boogeyman in the face. As that one hit the ground Shaun had ducked a punch and sweep kicked a Boogeyman. Then Azrael barrel rolled over him and landed on his hands as he flipped over a Boogeyman.

Chase had front flipped over Azrael and drop kicked two of them. Azrael jumped up and used Chase's shoulders as leverage to kick one in the chest. Chase grabbed his wrist and spun him around kicking a circle of Boogeyman. Once he let go Shaun had spun Azrael around, who threw a wild swing. Shaun ducked and Azrael hit a Boogeyman.

"Nice." Shaun commented.

"Thanks." Azrael replied.

"Watch out!" Shaun pointed behind Chase.

"Backfire!" Chase called out releasing a burst of fire from his back burning the Boogeyman behind him. Shaun moved Azrael over and ran at Chase. Chase put his hands down and tossed Shaun up in the air, Shaun punched a single Boogeyman out. Then Azrael was tossed by Chase, causing Azrael to roundhouse kick a Boogeyman that nearly speared Shaun.

"Thanks." Shaun told him.

"No problem." Was the reply.

"Here I come!" Chase jumped over both Azrael and Shaun as he superman punched out a Boogeyman and sent it flying into another group. All three got in fighting stances.

"Still wanna go?" Chase asked mockingly.

* * *

><p>"Ugghh!" Nightmare was angered by what he was watching, "LILITH!" He demanded.<p>

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"Call back the Boogeyman."

"Yes Master." Lilth simply nodded as she then called back all the Boogeymen with the sound of a whistle.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

All the Boogeyman began to retreat away from San Diego much to the trio's relief.

_"Chase? Ya done"_ Cyrus asked over a mini-microphone inside Chase's helemt.

"Yeah...I'm done." He sighed.

_"Good, bring those guys back with you to base."_

"Both of them?" He asked.

_"Yeah, both. Come on."_

"Right." Chase simply nodded as he looked at Shaun and Azrael, "You guys need to come with me." Both of them looked at Chase in curisoity. He grabbed both of their hands as they slowly turned into a sky blue light like beam vanishing in the night.

* * *

><p>Back at base...<p>

"Well this seems like a nice little place." Azrael commented.

"Yeah..whew." Chase let out a big breath after taking his Psycho Helmet off, "I learned how to use those fire powers." He told Cyrus.

"Good, you're going to need them."

"Who are you?" A curious Shaun asked.

"I'm the guy who's thinking about making one of you two Power Rangers."

"One of us? Why only one of us?" He asked.

"Because, only one of you can be the Blue Ranger."

"One of them's going to be the Blue Ranger?" Chase whispered.

"Yeah."

"In that case it should be me." Azrael spoke, "I'm willing to lead the Power Rangers team into victory against any enemy."

"That's nice, but I'm in charge." Chase commented.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer a leader who can handle himself in battle."

"You saying I can't take care of myself?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much. You needed the help of two civilians. Maybe it's Blue's turn to be in charge." Azrael told him.

"Psych! I'm going to be in charge, Red's always been the leader and it will stay that way. Got it?" Chase told Azrael.

"I understand, but I'm saying let's try something diffrent." The two came close with their stares locked on and not removed.

"You testing me man? Don't try it, I'm the one Rangered up, not you little boy."

"Little boy?" Azrael was angered by this comment, "I'm probably older than you."

"Like it matters, I can still beat you in a fight." Chase grinded his teeth.

"So you think." Shaun and Cyrus just watched.

"Alright I think that's enoguh." Cyrus told them, "Chase no fighting with who could b your new teammate."

"New teammate? I'm not working with this guy unless I'm the Red Ranger and he does whatever I say." Azrael told Cyrus.

"Hmph, then get to stepping because that ain't happening." Chase told Azrael.

"Fine then...beam me back to Rivertown." Azrael stepped back.

"Are ya sure?" Cyrus asked.

"Not unless he meets my conditions." Azrael pointed to Chase.

"Just beam him out." Chase told him.

"Right.." Cyrus simply sighed as he hit Azrael with a light blue beam and sent him back to Rivertown.

"Well Shaun...seems like you're the new Blue Psycho Ranger." Chase smiled.

"I'm fine with that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cool." Cyrus grabbed a jar out of the cabinet where he had picked up Chase's jar as well. He handed it to Shaun, "Open it." Was Cyrus's advice. Shaun nodded as he opened the jar. A blue smoke surrounded and began to form around him. Once it solidfied the smoke had taken the apperance of Chase's armor, with the exception of the color red was swapped with the color blue. Both Chase and Cyrus smiled.

"Congradulations..." Said Cyrus, "You're now Psycho Blue, and you wield the power of Lightning."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"The Power Rangers..." Nightmare muttered, "I'm going to need a host and fast. They don't even have to be strong, just strong enough." He said to himself.

"Sir, but these humans are weak." Lilith informed.

"Maybe, but they are a stubborn race. Maybe I can find one with a strong desire. A leader, one that'll be able to match the new Red Ranger in a battle of wits." Nightmare then had an image.

"There!" He thought, "I want him.

* * *

><p><em>Rivertown, California...<em>

"Man...thinking Imma listen to some kid who don't even know what he's doing. I was trained to lead." Azrael said to himself as he walked home. Suddenly a black cloud surrounded him from above.

"What the heck? More of those freaks?" He thought aloud getting ready to fight. Suddenly the cloud slammed down and devoured him. Azrael was gone.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Back at Rivertown Chase and Shaun continue on with their normal lives. Neither of them concerned about the next Boogeyman attack. Though that changes when their local park is attacked.<p>

Review!


	5. Where it's Greener?

**Where its Greener**

* * *

><p>Sitting down at his desk in english class Chase was easily bored nearly falling asleep as his teacher continued to talk on and on. It had been three days since the attack of the Boogeymen. Much to his dissapointment. Chase was sitting down wearing a red muscle shirt, with a pair of jeans, and some black and white Nike shoes. His paper and pencil were sitting on his desk while his elbow and hand kept his head up making it look like he was paying attention. This was possibly the worst class he had to deal with. As his eyes slowly closed shut he heard the door open and close. Then he heard his teacher speaking to someone. Most likely the person that walked in through the door. Then he heard her announce to the class.<p>

"Well class we have a new student!" His teacher announced. The class remained silent unaffected by this news, "Everybody I would like you to meet Zan Hanks!" In came a fifteen year old looking teenager. He had short dark brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans along with a plain green t-shirt.

"A real character." Chase mumbled to the girl next to him, getting a slight chuckle from her.

"Zan I would like you to go sit over there.." Chase's teacher pointed to a seat across the room giving him a nice sigh of relief. He did not like putting up with new kids.

"Alright everyone now let's get back to talking about Elizbethean Grammer." Though as soon as she said that the bell rang.

"Yes! Freedom!" Chase smiled causing some of his class mates to laugh as he paccked up his backpack. He was the first one out of class, school was finally over. Next stop the park where he and some of his friends would go to work out during the off season of football. He met up with his two friends then within ten minutes their ride came and dropped them off. As his friends went on without him Chase saw Shaun in the corner of his eyes. He decided to call over to him.

"Hey Shaun!" He called out.

"Huh?" Shaun looked up from his drawing pad and pen to see Chase calling him over. He jogged over to his new parnter.

"Hey, what you doing man?"

"What? I can't chill at the park?" Shaun responded.

"Naw man you can, it was just that you kind of looked like you were lonely. So I was wondering if you'd like to come and chill with me and some of my friends." Shaun thought about it for a good second.

"Umm...yeah sure."

"Alright cool, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Lilith! I'm becoming furious!" Nightmare slammed his fist on his arm rest, "I thought I got rid of all those Power Rangers...no...I _know_ I got rid of all those Power Rangers!"

"You did Master Nightmare." Lilith responded.

"Then why are those suped up superpowered hero wannabe's show up and beat down my Boogeymen!"

"I-I..."

"Shut up! I demand you make more Boogeymen and send them down to Earth! Send a Demon along with them as well."

"Yes Master Nightmare." Lilith bowed, then Nightmare vanished. Quickly Lilith went to work upon the new group of Boogeymen. Once she was finished she pulled out a small brown sack. She took out some kind of dark cloud like dust and tossed it down towards the ground. Then up like a shadow coming to life was a shadowy figure made of black clouds.

"What do ya want?" It asked.

"Listen you cloud of dark nothingness Master Nightmare wants you to go down to Earth and get rid of the Power Rangers. So do as he says and go down there and possess something!"

"That all? Too easy. Let's go Boogeymen!" The Demon left with a powerful demonic like chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Park...<em>

"Catch!" Chase threw the football up, and Shaun caught the ball. He turned around and got hit by someone on the other team.

"Ouch..." He groaned.

"Haha, you all right?" Chase asked picking Shaun up.

"So for fun you guys play tackle football without pads?" Shaun asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah pretty much." Chase chuckled.

"Aaahhh!" A scream came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Shaun asked.

"Like I know." Was Chas's respond. Both of them ran over into the parking lot to see Boogeymen terroizing people lead by a cloud like figure.

"Man you humans sure do scream loud." the cloud figure scoffed, "Lets see what can I possess? Oh I know!" The Demon then flew inside of a car and turned into a human sized white robotic armed machine like monster with wires and pipes flowing out of his body.

"You can now call me Motozor!" The Demon laughed causing his engine to rev.

"Seems like we got trouble." Said Shaun.

"Agree, let's make this fast." Chase showed his Rolex watch and pressed the red button on the side. Shaun did the same, except with a blue button. Before he knew it Chase was covered in the black part of his armor, then suddenly fire bursted onto the unarmored parts of his body causing the red armor to appear.

"Psycho Red Ranger! Ready to burn!" Shaun was covered in the black part of his armor, then a blue surge of electricity went and ran through his whole unarmored body parts, allowing his blue armor to appear.

"Psycho Blue Ranger! Lightning speed fighter!"

"Get'em!" Motozor called out.

"Psycho Scythe!" Chase jumped up and pulled out an all black staff that had fire emmit from the tip in a curved blade forming a scythe. He came down and slashed down some Boogeymen.

"Lightning Flash Cannon!" Shaun stuck his right arm out which turned into a cannon like arm. He fire a bolt of lightning at a group of Boogeymen shocking them with ease. Chase slashed a Boogeyman in half, then thrust kicked one away. He spun his scythe around and slashed down more of them. He jabbed one in the stomach causing him to bend over, in then took it's head off with ease. Chase spun his sycthe in a circle rapidly.

"Flame Twister!" A tornado of fire burnt up the Boogeymen around him, "Hmph, that all? Who else wants to get lit up?"

"Lightning Shooter!" Shaun jumped back releasing multiple shots of lighting electrocuting Boogeymen left and right. He landed on his fet, then roundhouse kicked a Boogeymen sending him flying into another. Shaun backflipped in the air and blasted more Boogeymen. Once he landed on the ground he smacked some around with his cannon like arm.

"Watch out!" Chase called out as he jumped over Shaun.

"Lightning Flash!" Shaun barrel rolled underneath Chase and flashed all the Boogeymen.

"Flame Slash!" With a slash of his scythe a powerful stream of fire took down more Boogeymen.

"We make some kind of team huh?" Chase asked as he and Shaun stood back to back.

"Yeah." Shaun smiled.

"You Boogeymen are becoming useless!" Motozor yelled, "Motor Rush!" Motozor transformed into a white Camero and ran over both Chase and Shaun.

"Ahhh!" Both rangers fell down and hit the ground.

"You got nothing!" Motozor yelled as he turned around and rushed the two again.

"Watch out!" Chase lifted Shaun up with his foot and tossed him up.

"Whoa!" Shaun was caught by surprise as he was in air watching Chase getting ran over, "Flash Cannon!" A small sphere of light was shot at Motozor and blinded him.

"Can't blind me!" Motozor yelled as he transformed again and jumped at Shaun, "Pipe Sabre!" Motozor pulled out a stell pipe that turned into a sword that he slashed down Shaun with.

"Ahh!" As the two rangers were fighting Motozor from afar Zan Hanks was watching.

"They need some help." He said to himself, "Who'll help them?" He then thought to himself for a good second, "I'll help them." He finally said to himself, "Alright..." He took a deep breath, "Here I come!" Zan quickly ran out to face the Boogeymen then stopped once he realized the numbers.

"Bad idea bad idea bad idea!" He kept repeating to himself as he tried to turn away only to face more, "Why'd I do this?" He asked himself dodgin a few Boogeymen attacks. He jumped up and tornado kicked some in the face, Zan then punched one in the face. As one crept up from behind he elbowed it in the face.

"Take this!" Zan jumped up and kicked a Boogeyman in the neck. As he landed back on his two feet he was caught by a Boogeyman.

"Great!" He said to himself defeated.

"Hey! Shaun, you see that kid over there?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Shaun asked as they both struggled to stand.

"Go help him out, I'll handle Motozor."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Shaun jumped over to help Zan and shot down all the Boogeymen.

"Whoa! Thanks." Zan said.

"No problem. Look you need to get out of here okay? You're putting yourself in trouble."

"But..." Zan looked at Shaun as the Blue Pyscho Ranger and simply became hesitant, "But I want to help." The two then became surrounded by more Boogeymen.

"Great, looks like my hands are full." Shaun sighed.

"I'll help." Zan commented as he got ready to fight.

"Ha!" Chase was sent flying back by Motozor, "You are fast. I'll give you that." Chase aimed his scythe at Motozor.

"That won't work you worthless human! I'm going to defeat you!"

"Really? Because personally I think I'm just amazing." Chase smiled beneath his Psycho helmet.

"Oh really? Well then take this!" Motozor tried to punch Chase, who simply ducked it and kneed Motozor. Chase sl;ashed at the pipes repeatedly at Motozor.

"Gah!"

"Fire Fist!" He called out releasing a burst of fire from his fist causing Motozor to burn up.

"Ha! Stop it!"

"Okay, only way to stop the pain is by ending it quickly! Inferno Slash!" Chase slashed Motozor with his scythe releasing a powerful burst of fire.

"Gahh!" Motozor stumbled back, but did not faulter.

"Come man! Stay down ya freak!"

"Never! Engine Cannon!" Motozor raised his cannon like arm at Chase, and as the wheels spun a spark ignited and Chase was blasted back.

"Guahh!" As he was sent flying Shaun caught him.

"You alright man." Shaun asked.

"Yeah kind of." Chase replied.

"Well let's put this guy away together. Hey you! Whats your name?" Shaun asked Zan.

"My name? I-It's Zan." He replied.

"Can you handle the Boogeymen for a second."

"Yeah...I-I'll try."

"Cool." Shaun helped Chase up.

_"Zan?"_ Chase thought, _"The new kid! The new kid's here? Wow, that's pretty cool. Seems like he can hold his own against some boogeymen."_

"Motozor prepare yourself!" Shaun called as he roundhouse kicked the monster.

"Hey watch it!" He screamed.

"No, you watch this!" Chase called out as he drop kicked Motozor.

"Ouch!"

"Rapid Lightning!" Shaun lifted up his cannon arm and released multiple bolts of electricity shocking and causing the car battery in Motozor to die out.

"Hey...why can'r I move?" He asked aloud.

"Like it matters!" Chase called back, "Take this! Blaze Burst!" Chase thrusted his scythe forward into Motozor's chest like engine releasing an explosion of fire destroying him.

"Need to call us bus drivers, because we just took you to school!" Chase said cockily as he turned away from the explosion.

* * *

><p>"Darn it!" Lilith yelled in anger, "Master Nightmare will be ferious!"<p>

"No...that one was weak." Nightmare appeared out of nowhere.

"Master..."

"Hmph, I've found an Admiral. So there's no need for Motozor to grow. Understood?"

"Yes milord."

"Good, now let's continue onwards."

* * *

><p>"Was that saying really neccessary?" Shaun asked.<p>

"Yes it was." Chase said cockily once more.

"Whatever."

"Wow, that was pretty cool." Zan walked up to the two.

"Thanks kid." Shaun nodded.

"Hey uhhh...Zan. You new round here?"

"Yes."

"How about you come with us then. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Really?" Zan asked.

"Yeah just come on and trust me." Chase smiled beneath his Psycho helmet.

"Alright then, cool."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the base...<em>

"Hey Cyrus!" Chase called out.

"What?" Cyrus called back.

"Got someone new for ya?"

"Really? Like I didn't know. I can see all remember?" Cyrus asked as he chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah thats right. All because of your television screens." Shaun remembered.

"Welcome Zan." Cyrus smiled as the trio came down stairs, "You should already know Chase and Shaun."

"Who?"

"Us." Chase and Shaun took off their helmets.

"You're the kid in my english class." Zan said.

"Yes I is." Chase chuckled slightly.

"Anyways, Zan." Cyrus continued, "What you did out there was brave. So how would you like to become a Power RangeR?"

"A Power Ranger?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, I mean my parents are always having us move. I mean, it sounds really cool." Zan looked at Cyrus as he puled out a jar with a tornado design on it.

"Come on, we could use all the help." Shaun patted Zan on the back.

"Ummmm...well sure okay. Why not." Zan shrugged nervously as he took the jar and opened it up. Out a green smoke like mist surrounded him and out came the new green ranger.

"With the power of Wind, Zan Hanks, you are the new Green Psycho Ranger." Cyrus smiled.

"Thank you." Zan shook hands with Cyrus.

"Congrats." Shaun smiled as the two shook hands. Zan stuck his hand out and Chase's hand met his as he said:

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Now a team of three Chase, Shaun, and Zan find themselves occupied at a Fast Food restraunt during lunch as it becomes over run by Boogeymen! What will they do, when they have to be back in school in time without being late?<p>

Review!


	6. Yellow is what I See!

**Yellow Fever!**

* * *

><p>"That pathetic excuse for a monster!" Nightmare shouted with anger slamming his fist onto his arm rest, "Lilith you dissapoint me at the moment!" He shouted.<p>

"I'm sorry Master..." Lilith quickly bowed to her Master.

"You better be!" Nightmare snapped thinking of ways for her to pay him back, only coming up with lustful solutions, "Leave my sight!" He informed, "I have a great deal of lust for you at the moment." He growled.

"Lust?" She repeated kind of confused yet amused and flattered.

"Yes! The lust to destroy your very existence!"

"Yes Milord!" Once hearing that she knew that it was too good for her master to truely like her beyond buisness accomadations.

"Wow you are just fuming!"

"Huh...Avres do not anger me." Nightmare said rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry Master.." Up from the shadows a human bird hybrid like creature appeared with a large hawk head, strangely enough it had a blue visor beneath the head. The body was very feminine like with razor sharp claws and heels, with rainbow colored feather like colloars around her neck and wrist, all together the body looked like it was wearing an armored vest.

"Where is Krusher?"

"I'm here Master!" Out from the shadows a new being arose as well. Out came a large stone gauntlet handed brown rock skinned monster with a large monstrous jaw, also with bones as parts of his armor, he stood taller than Azrael, Nightmare's host body, himself.

"Good, I have at least one male Admiral. Krusher do me a favor please." Nightmare asked.

"Yes Milord?"

"Send out some kind of Freak and some Boogeymen out to attack the Rangers. Ya know...j-just something to keep'em busy while I think. Also, Aves you go looking for the other Admirals. We have three here already, I desire two more. Understand? Then I can start looking for Reapers."

"How many do you believe still exist Milord?" Aves asked.

"From our last encounter I believe only a mere six Repaers remain alive. Unfortunante for the Rangers they are the only six I need. Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Chase and Zan were sitting down in class.

"So have you mastered your powers yet?" Chase asked Zan.

"No, it's really hard. I mean I can't see the wind exactly, making it difficult." Zan explained.

"I know what ya mean." Chase snickered, "My fire was crazy too, but you should've seen Shaun and his lightning."

"Ha! Bet that was crazy."

"Let's just say that Cyrus got a few sessions if shock therapy haha."

"Haha, nice." Zan laughed.

"So you've been moving most of your life huh?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's been a little difficult, but you get used to it."

"Well how you like it here?"

"It's quiet nice and peaceful. Ya know, when the Boogeymen aren't out."

"Got that right." Chase chuckled.

"Mr. Johnson! Mr. Hanks!" Their teacher called out, "Do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"Umm...no?" Zan responded.

"Well then don't speak!"

"Well I never got a chance to speak for myself..." Chase raised his hand.

"Well then Mr. Johnson what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to point out that English is boring considering we pretty much know what we already need. I think we should've stopped after elementary personally." This got the whole class to agree and laugh some.

"Or spare me!"

"Spear you?" He asked causing the class to laugh once more.

"That's it you get..." The bell then rang for lung.

"To go to Carls Jr. for lunch? Really! Thanks teach!" Chase smiled as he got up and left with Zan right behind.

"Haha, nice." Zan complimented.

"Thanks." Chase responded, "Now let's see if Shaun's at the car already." Sure enough the Blue Ranger was.

"Alright who's ready to go?" Chase asked getting into the driver's seat, with Shaun in the passengers, and Zan in the back.

"Carls Jr. huh? I'm down." Said Shaun.

"Good, then let's get it going!" Chase put the pedal to the metal and quickly they drove off. It only took them a good estimate of fifteen minutes to get to Carls Jr. They walked in and ordered their food, they sat down and began to eat.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! Master Nightmare will surely like this! Three rangers all in one place huh? How interesting won't ya think Aves?" Krusher asked his colleague.<p>

"Oh it's whatever, though they are all males." She said licking her lips seductivley.

"Oh calm your hormones down!" Krusher snapped, "Im sending this little guy after them!" Krusher smashed a black jar and out came the black smoke. It quickly materialized and out came a blank white man. There like a manican the monster stood.

"Call me Multi!" He said happily, "I'll be more than happy to do Nightmare's bidding!"

"Then get going!" Krusher ordered.

"Yes Admiral Krusher sir!" With that Multi had vanished along with a large amount of Boogeymen.

* * *

><p>"Hey you hear that?" Shaun asked while his burger was still in his hands.<p>

"What?" Zan asked.

"Look over there." Shaun pointed out towards a girl that went to there school sitting up in a tree playing guitar for all the people in the parking lot to hear.

"Yeah..." Chase gulped down some of his milkshake and took a bite of his burger before looking out the window. Once he swallowed he said, "That's Megan Torom. I believe she's a Junior like us." He informed looking at the girl who had long brown hair to go with her hazel eyes, she seemed somewhat sort, though not big time. She was wearing some high jean shorts, with a yellow shirt that had black swirly designs on it, and some light green tennis shoes. As they watched her play a scream from within the fast food restraunt caught Chase's attention. He turned to see a man being thrown over the counter.

"Hahaha! Boogeymen attack!" Suddenly from the kitchen a flood of Boogeymen attacked and invaded Carls Jr.

"Really! Here!" Chase yelled. He quickly shoved the rest of his dollar burgers into his bag and looked at his watch, "You guys we have to make this fast! We have to get back to school in like ten minutes!"

"Are you serious!" Shaun yelled in shock, "We gotta Ranger up then!"

"Got that right!" Zan nodded in agreement.

"I'll handle them in here, you guys need to go Ranger up!" Chase informed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll Ranger up later!"

"Got it." Both Zan and Shaun nodded. Chase jumped over a table and kicked a Boogeyman in the face.

"Hey don't kick my Boogeymen!" Multi yelled.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Multi!"

"Well Multi, you need to get ready to fight!" Chase called out. A Boogeyman tried to throw Chase over the counter, Chase countered and slammed the monster onto the table. He then jumped over the counter and kicked another one back ontop of the stove. All he heard was a painful shrill from the monsters voice.

"Ha!" He dodged a punch from a Boogeyman then punched it with his fist ablaze. Suddenly he was jumped from behind and started to get beaten down.

"Ah!" He hit the ground hard.

"Ha! Seems like I have no need to fight!" Multi laughed.

"Yeah ya do!" A voice called out as Boogeymen were kicked back into the beverage machine.

"Huh? Who are you?" Multi asked.

"The girl who's going to teach you how to make friends." The girl said sarcastically.

"Man, I don't need help." Chase said as he looked at his watch while getting jumped.

"Oh be quiet!" The girl said, and he soon saw the girl fly over the counter and kicked down a group of Boogeymen. She then punched one in the chest, and then flipped him over. She quickly helped Chase up.

"Morgan?" He said.

"And you're the running back for our team. Now that we are aquainted can we please fight this dude?"

"No problem." Chase nodded as he elbowed a Boogeyman in the face. He then jumped up and rounhouse kicked another in the face sending it's head right out of the driveway window.

"Darn it..." Multi growled as he watched more Boogeymem get their butt's kicked all over the place.

"Ha!" Megan punched one in the face sending out laying on the table. She then jumped off the counter and went to kick Multi.

"You can't attack me! Unless you know who I am!" He said as he turned into multiple versions of himself.

"You multiplied? Guess thats what Multi means." Chase shrugged.

"Yep, and now you're screwed!" Multi laughed as he and his clones attacked him and Morgan.

"Guah!" Both of them went flying backwards.

"Like to try and see you guys handle me now! You got rid of my Boogeymen, but I'm still here."

"Got that right, but so are we!" Zan and Shaun came in and jumped in front of the fallen Chase and Megan.

"The Power Rangers?" Megan asked in awe.

"What took ya?" Chase asked jokingly.

"There were some outside as well."

"You serious? Boogeymen?"

"No Multi." Shaun replied, "He made clones of himself to keep us busy."

"Whatever, just handle him. Megan come with me." Chase picked her up.

"Why?" She asked as he pulled her forwards.

"Just trust me." Chase rushed her out the back, "Look I'll be back."

"You brought me out here so you can join the Power Rangers by yourself? I don't think so." She said.

"Come on please just stay here."

"Nope, I'm coming with."

"Come on please!" Chase began to beg.

"No sorry."

"Huh...fine!" Chase pressed the button on his watch and turned into his Red Psycho Ranger form.

"You're a Ranger too? Hmph, not a good one if you needed my help."

"Whatever, let's go!" He called out.

"Don't tell me what to do." She informed.

"Let's just go." Chase demanded as he ran back into Carls Jr. He jumped over the counter and kicked Multi in the chest.

"Guah! You're back!" Multi said in surprise, then from nowhere Zan punched Multi and tossed him on the ground.

"Lightning Cannon!" Shaun quickly shot out a bolt of lightning shocking Multi.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Now thats what I call shock therapy!" Shaun said triumphantly.

"Oh whatever." Chase laughed.

"I'm not done yet!" Multi called out as he made more and more versions of himself, "You think one is easy? Well let's see how ya like one hundred!" Then all Multi's attacked Chase, Shaun, Zan, and Megan.

"Man! There's...so...many!" Megan said between grunts while fighting off a group of Multi

"Hahahaha!" All of them laughed while beating down Zan.

"Man...there's too...many!" Zan called out while trying to get them off, "Ha!" He jumped up and split kicked two of them in the face. Though both Mult's simply recovered and double punched him sending him flying backwards.

"Gah! Man..." Zan struggled to stand, but nonetheless he did, "Tornado Bow!" Zan pulled out a bow and began pulling the string rapidly shootting out multiple green energy arrows smashing into all of the Multi clones.

"Seems like you just got the wind knocked out of ya." Zan laughed.

"Wow...can you guys be any more corny?" Chase and Megan said at the same time. Chase dropped to a knee and let his fist catch a blaze as he punched a clone in the chest and caused it to go up and hit the roof.

"Hiya!" Megan stood ontop of a table and kicked multiple clones away from her trying to keep her ground.

"Lightning Cannon!" Shaun yelled as he shot down multiple clones with one blast of lightning.

"Psycho Scythe! Burning Firestrike!" Chase called out as he released a stream of fire that burned down more clones.

"Wind Shot!" Zan continued to shoot down clones with his bow and arrows.

"Hey you guys!" A man quickly ran through the entrance of Carls Jr. and the boys turned to see that it was Cyrus holding another jar.

"Cyrus?" Shaun said.

"What are you doing here?" Zan asked.

"Hey girl!" He called out.

"Huh?" Megan was sitting ontop of a clone wailing on it's face, "What?"

"Take this!" Cyrus threw the jar, and Morgan caught it.

"And do what?" She asked.

"Open it!" Chase called out as he did a backflip off a wall, bounced off the ceiling and axe kicked Multi across the face.

"Ouch!"

"Found the real one." He said with a hidden smile.

"Got it." Zan and Shaun quickly joined him, but they were soon surrounded by the clones.

"You might have found me, but you never defeated the rest of us!" They all said in a scary unison. Then something caught Multi's attention.

"Is that...gold smoke?" He asked, "It is! It's golden smoke!"

"Yellow smoke to be exact." Cyrus pointed out with a smile.

"Whoa..." Megan turned to face the trio of boys, "I-I'm a Power Ranger."

"Congrats Morgan, you are now Pyscho Ranger Yellow." Chase announced, "Now come on and help us."

"Oh also you have the power of Earth." Cyrus informed, "Now I'll go meet ya guys back at the base." With that Cyrus had gone and vanished.

"This is so cool!" Megan said observing her armor, it was exactly like the others except yellow, though normally for female rangers there was a skirt. Yet she did not appear to have one.

"No skirt?" Chase asked.

"So wait...then you must be a..." Zan was cut off.

"I'm a girl okay! I don't like skirts and I'm glad this didn't come with one! Now whats my weapon?" Megan asked.

"Press the motion sensor button on the temple on the side of your helmet." Shaun informed. Megan did as told and on the inside of her helmet was a green digital blue print of a sledgehammer. Above the picture was the name of the weapon "Slamhammer".

"Slamhammer go!" She cried out and a large white shafted yellow sledge hammer appeared in her hands, "Quake Slam!" She called out again slamming it against the ground causing an earthquake.

"Ahhh! Hey watch out with that thing okay Megan!" Chase called out towards her.

"Oh don't try to tell me what to do!" She informed getting ready to actually hit Chase himself.

"Great, now there's four rangers for me to destroy! Hahahaha! How marvelous!"

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha! Multi's power is just great! No matter how many rangers there are he can just multiply and clone himself over and over and over and over!" Krusher said celebrating this early victory.<p>

"Hmmm...Multi huh?" Nightmare said amused, "I'm satisfied with your monster choice."

"Thank you Master!" Krusher bowed, "Here's the best part. He even has a brother! A brother! Just as strong if not stronger!"

"Really?" Nightmare repeated, "Well Krusher you've done me well. So now I will call Multi back."

"But...why Master?" Aves asked as she and Lilith joined the conversation.

"Yes he is doing very well for himself." Lilith informed.

"I can see that you infernal creatures. I want him to be returned, I also want to see his brother. Understood? If you speak so highly of them Krusher I trust their powers. They can fill in the spots for the rest of my Admirals."

"Yes sir. We will then have five correct?" Krusher asked.

"We will, and also my six Reapers...hahaha...let's just say that once one gets here the whole world will know!" Nightmare said scarily.

"Yes Milord." Krusher bowed quickly, then returned Multi.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha!" Multi cackled crazily as he continued to multiply and take on all four rangers.<p>

"Darn it! Even witrh the four of us these guy is trouble!" Chase called out.

"Got that right!" Shaun agreed.

"Looks like you guys are outnumbered! Too bad so sad!"

_"Multi!"_ A deep voice echoed and boomed.

"Krusher?" Multi said.

"What was that voice?" Megan asked.

"Who knows." Zan repeated.

_"Come back, Lord Nightmare has a surprise for you. He wants to speak with you personally."_

"Lord Nightmare himself! How great! How wonderful!"

_"Yes, he also wants your brother as well."_

"Really? The both of us! Great! We'll be there as soon as possible! Just let me finish the Rangers."

_"No, he wants you know."_ Krusher informed.

"Yes. Understood. Well Rangers the party's been canceled! I'll see ya guys later! Good bye for now!" Multi quickly vanished before their eyes.

"Great...we didn't kill the bad guy." Morgan sighed.

"Yeah we can tell." Chase sighed as well.

"So now what?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, should we try to go after him?" Zan asked.

"No." Chase informed, "He teleported so there'd be no way to follow him. Best thing for now is to return to base with Cyrus. And induct our new fellow ranger."

"I can't believe it..." Megan said to herself, "I'm really the new Yellow Psycho Ranger!"

"Yeah, and we're glad to have ya." Chase stuck out his hand.

"Hmph, just don't try to push and boss me around too much big guy." She chuckled as the two shook hands.

* * *

><p><em>*Quick Note- The number of Admirals and Reapers has been reduced. When I mean reduced I mean it as I'm just going to use the Admirals I have since I did ask for a fairly large amount. Also it is the same with the Reapers, so no more bad guys. Plz &amp; thnk u!<em>

* * *

><p>Next Time: Four Rangers down! One left to come on and join! That one is found quickly when a new monster invades the sewers of the city and makes it smell! With the help of a new ranger can the Psycho Rangers take on this new stinking bad guy? Also, meanwhile, Nightmare grants more power to Multi and his brother. Completing the set of five Admirals! Their next strike is planned soon to come as well.<p>

Review!


	7. New Pink and the Old Stink?

_*Quick Note- Last chapter the new yellow rangers name was said to be Morgan, it's really Megan. I went back and fixed it so in this chapter her name is Megan and so it will be the rest of the time. Not Morgan, Megan._

* * *

><p><strong>Pink and the Stink?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Great we're in detention again." Megan said sarcastically as she and the others sat down in the detention room for a third day in a row.<p>

"Sorry..." Chase replied knowing she was aiming that towards him, "How was I supposed to know that Multi was going to take that long to defeat?"

"We didn't even beat him." Zan informed, "We lost."

"Yeah thanks for the memory." Shaun sighed, "Now what? We got four rangers, normally there's five."

"He's right." Zan agreed.

"Oh yes because I'm the omniscient one around here." Was Chase's reply, "I'm immortal and yes I do know everything I just don't remember it all." He stated.

"Are you serious? You're supposed to be the leader." Megan sighed.

"Megan don't push it." Chase said folding his arms ontop of his desk and putting his head down, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when something happens."

* * *

><p>"Multi...where is your brother?" Nightmare asked.<p>

"Right here sire!" A new monster called out. Up came as clown monster. Dressed in a long sleeve shirt with blue and green stripes, he also wore large yellow gloves on his hands that had cat like claws, he was wearing some black tights as well, with what appeared to be big clown shoes. For a neck and a head he had a mirror strangely enough.

"What is your name?" Nightmare asked.

"My name is Cat."

"Cat? Well then Cat...you and your brother recieve my blessings."

"Your blessings? We don't deserve Milord." Multi bowed.

"But you do, Multi you have proven powerful and are spoken highly of by Krusher. Therefore I shall bless you with more power than you could imagine! You two are going to be Admirals in my army."

"Really?" They brothers asked in unison.

"Yes indeed." Nightmare stuck out a single hand and two spheres of energy appeared in the hand. He then blew them with a slight wind with both of them touching the brothers sepreatly. Multi had grown in muscle mass, he had gained large parts of silver gauntlets on his arms legs and a large breastplate on his chest.

Cat had changed as well. The single mirror for his neck and head lowered down into the middle of his chest and absorbed his whole body. Then out a new formation it arose. The mirror had shot out some legs from the bottom half of it's body, then arms from both sides, and then as the main body formed it shot out a head and a neck turning into a new monster with multiple mirrors for armor. Yet his new face remained blank.

"Congratulations you two have become Admirals. Cat with such a fearsome apperance you shall now be re-named. You are going to be called Bounder. It's waaay better then Cat." Nightmare chuckled.

"Yes our lord." The brothers bowed in respect.

"Good, now disperse. I have buisness to take care of."

"Yes our lord." Both of them had left from Nightmare's sight taking in their new powers.

"Now...all I need is one more monster, and a new vessel." Nightmare closed his eyes and opened up a bag from his pocket. Green dust flew out and hit the ground. Slowly up came a monster that looked like a rat, crocodile, and fly mixed together.

"Yessss my Lord Nightmare?" The monster asked.

"Your name shall be Abomination. Understood?"

"Yessss Nightmare, now what sssshhhaall I do to sssssatissssfy your needsss?" Abomination hissed.

"Go down and make a mess upon the Rangers city."

"With pleasssssure." With that Abomination had vanished.

"Now I need a little help from you Aves." Nightmare said playfully, "Aves I demand your presence!"

"Yes Nightmare." Quickly Aves appeared.

"You are going down to earth and finding me a worthy vessel."

"A vessel? But you have one that looks so nice and clean Milord." She said sarcastically.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you don't question me, like how I struggle to question your existence. Now go!"

"Yes Milord." Aves stood up and began her transformation into her disguised human form. She turned into a wonderfully curvacious teen girl around the same age as the rangers. She had jet black hair with a few blue streaks. She was wearinga low cut tank top, a thin jacket, tight fitting jeans that did her curvacious body justice, and a pair of red and green converse.

"Call me Raven Avres." She said seductivley, "I'll find one fast enough Milord." Aves, now Raven Avres, had dissappeared.

* * *

><p>As the four Rangers were the only people in the whole classroom, not even the teacher was in there, they found little things to entertain them. Though the teacher might not have been there, he was around close for sure. They were joined by a new girl that walked in.<p>

"Ummm...what class is this?" The girl asked bitting her tounge playfully.

"Whoa.." All the boys said looking at the girl.

"This is the cafeteria." Megan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm new and just trying to get a hang of my classes so I don't have to tomorrow." The girl explained, "My name is Raven by the way. Raven Avres."

"Well hellooo Raven." Shaun and Chase said as they walked up to the girl.

"I'm Chase, Chase Johnson."

"I'm Shaun..."

"And I'm Zan, Zan Hanks." Zan interrupted as the three welcomed the girl.

"Why hello! All of you seem just wonderful!" She said with a flamboyant attitude kissing all three boys on the cheek.

"Boys get away from her." Megan informed pulling all three hormone driven teens away from the new girl, "Hi I'm Megan. Sorry about them.

"Oh no problem at all." Raven assured, "I'm used to have my assets attract alot of guys."

"Hahaha, well as long as your okay with it I guess." Megan joked.

"So this is detention? What you guys do?"

"We were said to be ditching school while we were out at lunch. We were actually occupied though." Zan explained.

"Really with what?" Raven asked.

"With uhhh..." Chase caught himself.

"We were being attacked by a group of those monsters at Carls Jr." Shaun finished quickly.

"Oh my! Are you guys okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Chase replied.

"Well good thing, I might not have met you." Raven winked and walked seductivley over to Chase and sat on his lap.

"And I might not have met you." Their two faces got close to one another. Megan simply rolled her eyes. Raven "dropper" something and got down on both of her knees to pick it up. She then turned over to Chase while on her knees and began rubbing his legs seductivley.

_"Slut..."_ Megan thought somewhat jealous that the new girl was getting Chase's attention.

"So since there's no teacher why don't we go off somewhere else?" Raven asked as she stood up and pulled Chase by his hand.

"Where we going?" He asked.

"I just wanna get to know you a little better." Raven said seductively.

"Or really?" He said.

"Yeah, just like this.." The two began actually making out in front of everyone. Shaun and Zan were a little jelaous, but were also pulling for their friend.

"I like that idea." Chase said as the two left the class room. Raven then led him elsewhere around the school.

"Thats one lucky dude." The two males joked.

"Pigs." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Oh Megan don't be jealous." Shaun said teasingly.

"Jealous!" Megan snapped back.

"Okay maybe not the right words." Zan whispered to Shaun.

"Got that right." Suddenly they smelt something weird in the air.

"Eeeeww! What is that?" Megan asked.

"That is nasty! Smells liek the sewer and like some kind of waste facotry." Zan said covering his nose.

"Uhhg! Can this get any worse?" Shaun asked. Their watches quickly went off, "It's Cyrus." Shaun informed.

_"Hey you guys smell that right?"_ Cyrus asked.

"Yeah." Zan replied, "It's the nastiest thing I've ever smelt!"

_"Well you guys have to get to the source of it. There's a monster in the sewers and it's smelling up the whole city!"_

"That's just wrong and nast!" Megan commented.

_"Well you guys need to get down there quickly! When I mean quickly I mean now!"_

"Got it!"

_"Cyrus out."_

"What are we going to do about Chase though?" Zan asked.

"Let him have fun with his new friend." Was Megan's reply as she stormed out of the room.

"She is so jealous." Shaun joked.

"Oooh yeah, let's go." The trio then ran after Megan.

* * *

><p>"You're good." Raven complimented as she stared right into Chase's eyes.<p>

"Thank you." Chase said wanting to go back for more, but was stopped.

"Yesterday you guys were late for a diffrent reason huh?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we we're fighting a monster."

"Why?"

"Because we're the Power Rangers." Chase told her.

"Hehehe, thought so." Raven said with a smile, "What Ranger are you?"

"I'm the Red Ranger."

"Perfect." Raven's smile grew, "Chase you aregoing to forget this ever happened. Understood?"

"Whatever you say."

"The next time you see me you'll be not fight me, but you will fight your friends."

"Anything you want." Chase was hypnotised. One of Raven's powers known as Seductive Kiss. By kissing, or more like makign out with, him she now had control over Chase and did whatever he was told. Which at this point would be to forget this happened and fight the other Rangers when Raven saw fit.

"Now go ahead and fight the big bad guy. There's another person I need to see."

"Yes Milady." Chase had walked away from Aves and ran away quickly in pursuit of wanting to help his friends.

* * *

><p>"Darn it you stupid monster!" A girl cried out.<p>

"Who was that?" Zan asked as they saw Abomination running from a seventeen year old girl. She had brown hair with dirty blonde highlights, blue eyes, and a thin frame.

"Hahaha! You want me? Try to catch me in the sssssewerssssss girl!" Abomination laughed pulling up a sewer cover and jumping right in.

"Fine!" The girl yelled as she quickly followed the monster and climbed down the ladder.

"Is she crazy!" Megan asked.

"Looks like we might have found the new Red Ranger." Shaun commented as he ran over and jumped down the sewer hole. All Megan and Zan saw was a flash of blue light.

"Bombs away." Zan sighed as he jumped in as well, Megan saw a green light flash.

"I hate sewers." She said as she jumped down as well and transformed.

* * *

><p>"You can't run away from me!" The girl cried out as she faced Abomination who had his back against a wall.<p>

"Oh well...guesssssss you're right!"

"Ha!" The girl ran at Abomination.

"Ssssssorrry girl, but not today!" Abomination hissed as he jumped up and kicked the girl.

"Ah!" Quickly she was caught by Shaun.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Was the girls response as she stood up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name us Aurora Kennedy. I'd prefer you call me Rory though, also I suggest you leave." Rory was saying all this without even looking to see who she was talking to.

"Can't I kill monsters, sort my job."

"Oh really?" Rory turned around to see three Power Rangers.

"The Power Rangersssss!" Abomination hissed, "Now I can kill all of you!" Abomination jumped up and tried to punch Shaun, Shaun ducked and swung at the monster. Abomination ducked easily, then kicked him in the chest.

"Guah!" Shaun had landed in sewer water, "Gawd this is nasty!" He complained.

"Then stay down!" Zan laughed as he flipped over his fallen friend and kicked Abominatin. Abomination grabbed his ankle and slammed Zan against a wall, then onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Zan stood up and just barely ducked a punch that caved the wall in, "Whoa that was close!" Zan called out as he kicked Abomination in his ribs.

"Yesss, but not clossse enough!" Abomination elbowed Zan on the top of his head and chokeslammed him straight into the ground.

"Slamhammer! Quake Slam!" Megan appeared out of nowhere and slammed Abomination in the ribs sending him flying.

"Ahh! That hurt!" Abomination cried out.

"Thanks alot Megan, I owe." Zan said with heavy panting breaths.

"No problem, just don't get close like that." She informed.

"Got it!"

"Hiya!" Rory suddenly jumped up and kicked Abomination in the chest, she then kneed him in his stomach.

"Little girl! Don't annoy me!" Abomination roared as he pushed back Rory sending her flying.

"Ahh!" She cried out, luckily Shaun caught her again, "Thanks.." Said Rory.

"No problem." Shaun slowly put her down and got his Lightning Cannon ready, "Lightning Cannon!"

"Tornado Bow!" Zan called out.

"Slamhammer!" Megan readied herself.

"All three of you against me? Well and a half I guess."

"Half!" Rory snapped back, "I'm as much trouble as they are!" She yelled back at Abomination. On the inside of Shaun's helmet Cyrus appeared in a video cht box.

"Shaun I'm going to send you the materilization code to beam up the last jar."

"For this girl?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, she's going to become the new Pink Ranger. She'll have the element of Water."

"Alright send it in and quick. We could use the help."

"Right." Cyrus quickly sent the codes and without hesitation Shaun beamed the jar up.

"Rory open up this jar! It'll help you and help us."

"What will it do?"

"Make you a Power Ranger." Zan informed.

"Make me a Power Ranger? Okay then I'm down." She said happily opening the jar. A pink mist surrounded her and now the new Pink Psycho Ranger was born.

"Awesome!" Rory said looking upon her Ranger Armor.

"It grants you the power of Water." Shaun informed, "Press the button on the side of your helmet where your temple is."

"Fine with me." She smiled, "Now let's get back to the butt kicking of this guy!" She said while taking the intrsutcionts from Shaun, now weilding a pink staff.

"Aqua Staff!" She called out ready to fight.

"Four new Rangerssss? Thats without Red! Meaning that he'sss either closssse or dead!"

"Shut up!" Rory called out as she leaped up and shoved her staff right into Abomination's face.

"Ouch!" He cried out.

"Wind Shot!" Zan appeared behind Abomination and shot him with multiple arrows causing him to go back flying forwards towards Megan.

"Quake Slam!" She called out slamming Abomination once more with her hammer and sending him flying all the way back across the sewer.

"Lightning Shot!" Shaun screamed out releasing a powerful bolt of lighting shocking Abomination and causing him to hit the ground.

"Guah! Darn it! I'm going to kill all four of you bratssss!" Abomination got ready to rush the team, but was devoured by a large flame.

"Whoa!" Everyone dodged and ducked the intense fire.

"Not if I got something to say about it." Chase said with his fist out while steam slowly left it.

"Chase!" Zan called out.

"Looks like ya made it." Shaun said.

"Sorry we had to drag you away from your fun." Megan said sarcastically.

"We didn't need your help new guy." Rory informed.

"New guy? I'm the original! I'm the OG!" Chase laughed.

"Whatever."

"So you're the new Pink Ranger? I'm cool with that. All I gotta say now is that we got one monster down and who knows how many left to go."

* * *

><p>"Lord Nightmare.." Aves appeared in front of Nightmare with an unknown unconcious body, "Here is your vessel that you required."<p>

"I sure hope he is as strong as this one."

"He might even be better."

"I just need a temporary body, this body will be the host for a new power." Nightmare slowly then left Azrael's body and entered the new one. He was clothed in a dark hood concealing who he was.

"Hahahaha, this one will do." Nightmare cackled within his new body.

"I'm glad your satisfied Milord." Aves bowed.

"You should be glad your still living!" Nightmare yelled causing Aves to go flying back, "You've made connections with the Rangers? I've seen all, you've become attached to the Red Ranger! You should've destroyed him!"

"But Master my Seductive Kiss is going to turn him on his friends! When needed he will betray his friends and attack them instead of us!" Aves informed while trying to not get Nightmare any more infuriated.

"Hmmm...maybe that could be useful." Nightmare thought, "Well then, I shall call forth the rest of the Admirals." Nightmare stood up and looked down upon Azrael's body. It was slowly gaining some kind of new aura around it.

"Perfect.." Nightmare muttered with pleasure. In moments all of his Admirals arrived. Lilith, Aves, Krusher, Multi, Bounder, and the new Admiral Fireblaze. Fireblaze was the mix of a human and a pheonix weilding two daggers in her hands.

"You all...you will all service me!" He roared, "Now it is the time! We shall go down to Earth and destroy all those who oppose us!" Nightmare announced.

"Yes!" Everyone bowed to Nightmare.

"Hehe...let the Nightmare begin! Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahah!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The day is still young and the Ranger team is complete! All five Rangers plan to hang out in the mall for the rest of the day. Problem is that Nightmare has made his move, and he wants to get everybody's attention. So what does he do? He attacks the place in the Rangers hometown with the most people of course! Which is what just happens to be the mall! How will the Rangers handle fighting all the Admirals at once and Nightmare?<p>

Review!


	8. The War Begins!

_*Quick Note- For last chapter in case people thought it was somewhat graphic for Power Rangers just think of it like this. It's Power Rangers, kids in high school. You all know that kind of stuff happens! Ontop of that if they made a high school accurate Power Rangers not for kids, but just did like an upgraded older version then we all know something like that would happen. So just wanted to point that out, not saying that any of you told me this. I made this point because I just thought some people might not have liked it for Power Rangers. For now I sayz "Oh Wellz Suckaz!" haha anyways onto the chapter because this was a long "Quick Note" lol._

* * *

><p><strong>The War Begins!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys job well done!" Chase smiled as he and the group walked out of the sewers.<p>

"Luckily we don't smell from that nasty sewer." Shaun said still disgusted from being down under there.

"Hahaha, agreed." Zan nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Rory asked.

"Easy, we go straight off to whereever and enjoy ourselves!" Chase smiled.

"Like where?" Megan asked.

"The mall!" Chase laughed, "I'll drive."

* * *

><p>"Admirals! Let us get ready to invade! Our goal is to cause as much chaos as possible." Nightmare informed.<p>

"I suggest we find the most destroyable place. Then we can have fun!" Krusher smiled.

"Or we can go to the place with the most people. Then more people run amuck and we can get the Rangers attention." Fireblaze informed.

"Good thinking Fireblaze, I like it. You heard her! We're going to the most populated human area." Soon enough all of the Admirals vanished along with Nightmare.

* * *

><p>"So you buy what you needed?" Chase asked being forced to carry Megan's newly bought clothes.<p>

"That depends is that heavy at all?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Because now I know I can buy more." She smiled.

"Great." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hahaha, thats what you get for going off with the new girl." Shaun whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"Don't play dumb." Zan commented.

"I have no idea what guys are talking about." Chase told them.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" This scream was going to be the scream heard all around the mall.

"What in the world was that?" Rory asked quickly looking around for the screech.

"Monsters!" Another voice cried out.

"Monsters?" Zan repeated.

"We on!" Chase smiled dropping Megan's stuff, "Let's go!" The five Rangers ran in the opposite direction of everybody else. They were running towards the chaos and not away from it.

"Hahahaha! Look the humans scatter like rats and ants master!" Krusher laughed.

"I'm amused with their terror." Nightmare smiled.

"Me as well." Fireblaze agreed.

"Hmph, I just wanna hurt'em already! Please Nightmare?"

"No Aves! You are going to be patient! Is that understood? We wait for the Power Rangers!"

"Okay...fine." She pouted.

"Did someone say Power Rangers?" Chase called out stepping up in front of the team ready to fight.

"That'll be us." Rory said cooly.

"You guys all ruined my shopping spree." Megan pouted, only going on a shopping spree as a punishment for Chase.

"Like I care." Mulit cackled, "It's time for my rematch Rangers!" Multi laughed, "And this time I brought my brother Bounder!"

"Hi there Rangers! You giving my bro some trouble? I'll have to handle you all." Bounder cackled and laughed as well.

"Hmph, we'll see about that! Rangers!" Chase called out, "Psycho Up!" He called out. Chase stuck his right fist out then brought it in front of his face and pressed the red button on his watch. He was surrounded by darkness and a circle of fire. The darkness closed in on him and encased him in black armor, then the fire roared and exploded. Burst of fire landed on his body and the red parts of his armor arrived.

"Psycho Red the Fire Fist!" After him Shaun was surrounded by darkness as well and bolts of lightning rained down around him. The dasrkness closed in and formed the black part of his armor. Then lightning had struck the vulnerable parts of him and made the blue part of his armor. Next was Zan, the same darkness pattern followed, then tornados blew past him and blessed him with the green parts of his armor. The darkness pattern repeated with Megan then the eart exploded causing rocks to land on her creating her yellow armor. Finally the darkness pattern one last time on Rory, she was slowly being rained one by water and it formed her pink armor.

"Psycho Blue the Lightning Shot!"

"Psycho Green the Tornado Whisperer!"

"Psycho Yellow the Earth Maiden!"

"Psycho Pink the Water Warrior!"

"Together we are the Psycho Rangers!" They all cried out in unison.

"Oh really?" Nightmare asked, "Admirals make your presence known!" Nightmare demanded.

"Ha!" Krusher slammed his fist against a wall causing it to collapse, "Admiral Krusher ready to smash!"

"Hiya!" Fireblaze pulled out a whip of fire and lashed out against the ground, "Admiral Fireblaze ready to burn!"

"Kiya!" Lilith danced around with fire in her hands, "Admiral Lilith ready to kill!"

"Caaaw!" Aves cried and cawed out, "Admiral Aves ready to soar past these losers!"

"Hahahaha! You already know me!" Multi made multiple clones of himself, "Admiral Multi reporting for duty!"

"Hahaha I'm new to the crew!" Bounder laughed, "Admiral Bounder ready whenever you guys are."

"I don't care who you guys are!" Chase called out, "Rangers light'em up! Let's take'em down!"

"Right!" They all agreed.

"Rangers go!" He gave the order.

"Aaaadmirals!" Nightmare roared violently. With that everyone of Nightmare's Admirals picked a Ranger and took them on. Chase versus Fireblaze and Lilith. Shaun versus Bounder, Zan versus Multi, Megan versus Krusher, and Rory versus Aves.

"Lilith hit me!" Fireblaze demanded.

"You got it sister!" Lilith released searing hot flames from her body and sent them right into Fireblaze who only burned brighter.

"Whoa! Now thats what I call hot!" Chase said trying to avoid the brightness of Fireblaze's flames.

"Hahaha! Red Ranger you control fire, but I am fire!" Fireblaze cried out as she jumped up and slashed Chase with both of her daggers.

"Aaaahh!"

"Hahaha!" Lilith flew over Chase and stomped him into the ground. She then grabbed him by his neck and tossed him up in the air, Fireblaze took flight and roundhouse kicked a floating Chase and caused him to hit a store in the mall.

"Here I come!" Lilith cried out as she charged into the store where Chase was.

"Man that sucks." He said as he jumped up. He saw Lilith coming his way and ducked instantly. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over slamming her onto the ground. Lilith jumped right back up and punched him in the chest. Fireblaze then appeared behind him nd slashed his back up.

"Guah!"

"Hiya!" Lilith jumped up and axe kicked Chase on the back of his head driving him head first into the ground.

"Take this!" Fireblaze stabbed Chase in the back once more.

"You stand no chance!" Lilith cried out, "We are just too strong."

"Yeah...maybe." Chase struggled to stand up, but did nonetheless.

"Hahah, you must have a death wish." Fireblaze cackled.

"Oh shut up." Chase jumped up and kicked Fireblaze with one leg and punched Lilith with one hand. Both Admirals grabbed the respective limbs. They swung him around then threw him into a wall.

"Lilith burn me!" Fireblaze called.

"Let's handle it!" Lilith released more flames and shot them into Fireblaze, Fireblaze then released a large amount of burning fire at Chase.

"Hahaha! Some Ranger!" Fireblaze mocked.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Grr.." Shaun looked around to find himself fighting himself. Bounder had actually turned into the Blue Psycho Ranger.<p>

"What's wrong can't handle yourself?" Bounder mocked.

"I can handle anything!" Shaun replied.

"Oh can you now? Lightning Cannon!" Bounder quickly shot ap owerful bolt of lightning.

"Lightning Cannon!" Shaun, the original user, did the same and blasted a powerful bolt of lightning as well while jumping back. Bounder jumped forwards and kicked Shaun in the chest, then grabbed him by his neck and threw him down in the ground.

"Guah!"

"Hahaha!" Bounder tossed up Shaun and punched him in the face and kicked him in his ribs. He then kicked him in the stomach, "Lightning Shot!" Bounder shot Shaun sending him flying, but Bounder caught his leg before he could go anywhere anytime soon. He lifted Shaun into the air and slammed him back down into the ground.

"Lightning Shot!" Bounder shot Shaun at point blank range as the barrel of his blaster touched Shaun's chest electrocuting him.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Shaun screamed out in pain.

"Whats wrong? Don't like shock therapy?" Bounder asked mockingly using Shauns own joke against him as an insult.

"Imma kill you..." Shaun grunted.

"Are you now?" Bounder asked while stomping on Shaun's chest, causing him to pop up and get punched in the face back down into the ground. Bounder picked up and tossed Shaun up, then elbowed him back down into the groud. He lifted him up once again and flipped him over and slammed him back down into the ground face first.

"Doesn't look like it'll be happening soon!" Bounder laughed as he spun Shaun on the floor then tossed him into a jewlery sotre, "hahaha! Lightning Shot!" With a powerful bolt of lightning Bounder caused the jewlery store to collapse upon Shaun.

"What's wrong Blue?" Bounder asked, "Feeling blue? Hahahaha!"

* * *

><p>"Tornado Shot!" Zan cried out trying to shoot down all of the Multi's.<p>

"You can't stop us!" Multi cried out as one came up from behind Zan and kicked him in the back causing him to topple forwards.

"Hiya!" Another one came up and bicycle kicked Zan in the face.

"Ugh!" Zan turned around violently, and was welcomed with a punch to the face sending him the other way. Once he turned around again another Multi came up and thrust kicked him in the stomach.

"Ahh!"

"Can't beat us!" Multi cried out as he came up from behind and put Zan in a rear naked chokehold.

"Grrr...guah!" Zan struggled to fight and free himself from Multi's grasp.

"Hahaha!" Multiple Multi came up and started stomping on Zan repeated non-stop over and over while he could barely breath. Once Multi let go Zan got on his hands and knees.

"Guah! Aack!" He continued to cough violently for air.

"Ha!" Two axe kicks from two diffrent Multi's drove his face into the ground. Then he felt three of them use his back as a trampoline.

"Aaaaahhh!" Zan screamed out in pain, he needed to get to his bow.

"Oh you want this?" A Multi asked as he picked it up. Two more Multi came up and held both sides of the bow, "Thank you Multi and Multi." The middle Multi bowed to the others.

"No problem Multi." The other two said in unison.

"Wax on wax off!" The center Multi yelled before karate chopping Zan's bow in half.

"Nooo!" Zan cried out.

"But it's yes!" A Multi said as they all got around Zan and just started beating the breathing daylights out of him.

* * *

><p>"Aaahh!" Megan was sent crashing into the food court as Krusher began swinging his arms wildly, "Quake Slam!" Megan tried to slam her hammer on the ground, but was stopped as Krusher punched the ground throwing her off balance.<p>

"You trying to out strength me? I was born for brute force!" Krusher called out as he jumped over to Megan. She swung her hammer hard crashing right into his ribs, though he was unphased.

"Mistake little girl!" Krusher punched Megan in the face sending her flying back into a Subway, "Hahaha!" Krusher picked up a table and threw it at Megan like a disk, it went flying right at her like a razor.

"No!" She ducked as the table went through the wall, "That was close."

"But not close enough!" Krusher called out as he stood above Megan. Krusher put both his hands together to make one large fist and hammer fisted Megan into the ground creating a crater.

"Aaaaah!" Megan cried out in pain.

"Hahaha! Weak, so weak!" Krusher lifted Megan up in the air and tossed her up, he then punched her and sent her crashing into the roof. Megan hit the ground hard back into the crater. Krusher then stomped on her back.

"Aaaahh!"

"Take it little girl! This is the beating of a lifetime! And think I'm only an Admiral! Imagine the power of a Reaper!"

"We will defeat you...and Nightmare!" Megan cried out.

"Don't you dare speak Master Nightmare's name! You lowely humans don't deserve it!" Krusher picked Megan up and launched her back up into the air. As she came down Krusher welcomed her with a powerful knee then hammer fisted her on her back once more.

"Guah!" Megan cried out in agony. Krusher let her roll off his knee as Megan's body appeared limp like a doll.

"Hahaha! You're going to die little girl!" Krusher called out, "Any last words?"

* * *

><p>"Caaaw!" Aves sent Rory flying once more into a candy store.<p>

"Man I really hate your powers..." Rory grunted in anger.

"Oh shut up Pink Ranger!" Aves snapped back as she lifted Rory up with her telekentic powers once more and tossed her into a bunch of glass casings containing candy.

"Ha!" Rory jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick Avesm but Aves slapped away Rory's attempt and then pushed her back. Afterwards she lifted her into the air with her psychic powers and slammed her into the ceiling, slammer her into the ground, then every wall and corner within the candy store.

"Uhhh.." Rory struggled to stand, "Here I come!" Rory got her staff ready and jumped up slamming it up against Aves.

"Grrr..." Aves spun rapidly in circles and used her razor sharp claws and talons to slash and slice up Rory violently.

"Ahhhh!" Rory felt each and every single blade that cut her up.

"Fuwa!" Aves kicked Rory back and was sent flying back onto the ground, "I think I'll break your little staff." Aves smiled as she used her psychic powers to snap Rory's weapon in half.

"No!" Rory ran over and jumped up at Aves. She kicked Aves in the chest, then punched her in the face. Aves slammed her hand against Rory's chest causing her to go back into the candy store.

"I'm down with you Pink Ranger!" Aves called out, "Collapse!" Aves cried out causing the candy store to collapse ontop of her.

* * *

><p>"Man you guys are strong..." Chase grunted as he used a wall to stand up against Fireblaze and Lilith.<p>

"We're Admirals for a reason." Lilith commented.

"Yeah because you weren't strong enough to be Reapers!" Chase mocked.

"How you survive is beyond me." Fireblaze shook her head, "You're struggling to even breath yet you fight. Why?"

"Because...I don't like you." Chase replied.

"Well too bad you have to be human, you would've made a great monster." The last thing Chase saw was Lilith about to burn him, but he quickly found himself back at base.

"Are you guys alright?" Cyrus asked, "You all took some serious damage."

"Cyrus...what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Nightmare's attacked. Not just the mall, but everywhere. Your guys school is under attack."

"Really?" Chase asked, he looked at his team, "I'll handle it."

"What? You can't go alone!" Cyrus yelled.

"Watch me, take care of the team. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just a bunch of Boogeymen right?"

"Right..." Cyrus nodded not wanting Chase to go.

"Well then I'll be fine. Later." With that Chase left.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chase arrives at his school to face an invasion of Boogeymen alone! Is he crazy stupid or what? He just took serious beating too! How will he last and for how long?<p>

Review!


	9. An Army of One

**An Army of One**

* * *

><p>Chase had instantly ran right towards his school only to find it overrun with multiple Boogeymen all weilding two swords in their hands. They harrased students, teachers, facualty, and people of all kinds. People found temporary sanctuary within classroom and such.<p>

"This is going to be a problem." He sighed looking around, "Well better get started!" He jumped up and onto a stair case surrounded by Boogeymen. He punched one in the chest, then threw him over the guard rail. Chase then high kicked another Boogeyman and pushed him up the stairs. Chase ducked knowing a Boogeyman from behind was coming, then turned around adn gave it a nice uppercut.

"Ha how you like that?" He said mockingly. Chase then did a backflip and kicked a Boogeyman in the back of it's knee causing it bend back in pain. Chase grappeled the monster by his neck holding him in a bridge like position, he then karate chopped the monster's neck killing it. He tossed the Boogeyman over the guard rail, then jumped ontop of the guard rail to dodge two Boogeymen who tried to slash him. He jumped at one kneeing it in the face and crashing against a wall.

"Ahh." Chase hit the wall and the floor hard still injured from his battle with the Admirals.

"Kreee!" A Boogeyman gave out a large screeching battle cry as it tried to karate chop Chase with his swords. Chase rolled out the way allowing the swords to get stuck in the ground. Chase ran over and picked the monster up on his shoulders fireman carry style. He spun the monster off his back and slammed it neck first into the guard rai. Similar to Brock Lesnar's F-5 wrestling manuveurs.

"Thank you Lesnar." Chase panted before fighting off more Boogeymen. He tried to fend them off the stair case, but got kicked off the stairs. HE was sent flying down and hit the cement ground hard.

"Ahhh...darn it. This is why I hate heights." He grunted in pain holding his ribs.

"Kreeee!" More Boogeyman cried out jumping onto Chase's stomach like a trampoline.

"Guah!" He rolled over and used an plateu to stand up. As a Boogeyman swung it's dual blades at him, he rolled back allowing the blades to break the plateu. He then rolled forwards and kicked the mosnter in the face. He rolled off the plateu and over to have his back up against a wall. Boogeymen just surrounded him with ease.

"You guys really want me huh?" He chuckled, "Too bad!" Chase jumped up and bounced off the wall and back to the stair case. He hung onto the guard rail tight, but quickly Boogeymen came near and slashed him multiple times with their swords.

"Get away!" He cried out as he jumped up and balanced on the guard rail. He punched one in the face, then kicked one across the head. He turned around to see the crowd of Boogeymen. He took a deep breath then did a front flip dive right into them.

"Flame Body!" He called out. All the red on Chase's suit turned into fire as he burned the Boogeymen that caught him, "That was luck." He grunted, "Didn't think the enemy would catch me." He shook off the quick pain from the fall and looked around for Boogeymen. The one's on the stairs followed behind him and jumped down after him.

"Great, just what I need. Followers, but they definetly aren't from Twitter." He jumped up and clotheslined two Boogeymen and crashed into a wall as a waterfall of Boogeymen jumped down. Chase turned around and got ready to fight.

"Fire Fist!" He cried out releasing multiple balls of fire from his fist nailing each Boogeyman.

"Kreee!" From the wall behind Boogeymen blasted it down and jumped onto Chase.

"Ahhh!" He hit the ground hard, "Man...you guys are really annoying!" He cried out as he got up and faced all of the Boogeymen cornering him, "Psycho Scythe!" Chase called out his scythe and slashed down Boogeymen with ease.

"Flame Slash!" He called out releasing a powerful slash of fire that cut down more Boogeymen, "Ha!" He jumped up and hooked the scythe around a Boogeyman's neck and pulled them down as he kicked a second in the neck. He then slashed off the monster's head. He spun his scythe around and began slashing everything in sight. Chase looekd around to find that the Boogeymen wouldn't stop coming onto him and trying to attack him.

"Guess this is what I get for trying to do this by myself." He chuckled, "Oh well...what's done is done, but I'm not going down easy. Let's go Boogeymen! I'll give you all till three to run and hide and to never come back!" All the Boogeymen looked at each other in confusion then stared at the Red Ranger examining him.

"One..." He huffed, "Two..." He looked at all them and shrugged, "Three! Ahhhhh!" Without a second thought he ran into the crowd of Boogeymen.

"Kreee!" All the Boogeymen cried out and rushed him.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha! I'm enjoying this destruction!" Nightmare smiled happily, "This is all going perfect!"<p>

"Agreed sir." Krusher, Multi, Bounder, Aves, Lilith, and Fireblaze all bowed.

"Hahaha...wait.." Nightmare quickly stopped his enjoyment and looked around, "The Red Ranger..." he growled, "He still fights?"

"But..." Lilith wanted to defend her and Fireblaze in why he continued to stand.

"No Lilith...I will let you two off. He was on the verge of defeat, now he's fighting my army of Boogeymen. I have a solution for that! Hahahaha!" Nightmare took a scale from Lilith then looked around to see a frightened cat.

"Hahaha! Transform!" Nightmare threw the scale and blasted it with a purple aura, then did the same with the cat. Both began to take on new forms and shapes.

The cat's transformation allowed it to look like a human boy with cat like ears and tail and killer claws. He had short brown hair and Golden Browish eyes he also had black cat ears and a black cat tail. He stood about five seven and appeared pale and was wearing an all black sleeve less top which was cut so you could see his belly and black pants which were stuff into his boots with a lot of silver chains on it with dome black combat boots and a black collar with silver spikes going around it.

"You shall be named Zero!" Nightmare laughed, "And you!" Nightmare looked at the newly transformed dragon scale. Incased from head to toe in armour made out of dragon scales, it was wearing a cloak made of dragon scales, with a helmet that was in the size and shape of a dragon's head, the armour was white in colour.

"Dragonic." The monster bowed.

"Two new Admirals to add to my collection!" Nightmare smiled.

"At your service." Dragonic bowed.

"Yaaaawwwnnn!" Zero patted his mouth as he yawned, "Whatca want man? I was fine with my little cat nap over there."

"Don't you dare disrspect Master!" Lilith roared.

"Sooorrry!" Zero replied, "So really whatcha want?"

"I'm going to send you somewhere to take care of the Red Ranger once and for all."

"Yes." Dragonic bowed once more.

"See, I like you." Nightmare smiled, "Now go!" He roared releasing a wave of energy causing the two to teleport.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh..." Chase panted with heavy breaths being tired from all the Boogeymen, "Normally...I'd be fine...but...you guys just don't want to die!" He called out slashing down one more Boogeyman. This caused one hundred more to pop up in it's place.<p>

"Really!" He yelled. Chase dropped his scythe and fell to a knee.

"Kreeee!" All the Boogeymen went in for the final kill on Chase.

"Leave...me...alone!" He roared releasing a powerful inferno from his body wiping out all the Boogeymen, "Uhhh...that...sure did it." He chuckled slightly as he tried to stand up.

"Well Red Ranger, seems like you have defeated a small poriton of the Boogeyman Army."

"Wha?" Chase looked up to see two new monsters, "Who are you two?" He asked.

"My name is Dragonic." The new Dragon Admiral introduced.

"I'm Zero Uno, funnny name right?" Zero said as he walked down some stairs and squatted to meet Chase face to face.

"Who are you guys?" Chase asked.

"We are two new Admirals in Nightmare's army." Zero smiled, "So prepare yourself. Because when I'm done with you, not even the good Lord himself will recognize you!"

"Well then...whatcha waiting for?" Chase asked.

"Oooh! I like this guy, tenacious! Too bad ya gotta go! Ear Burst!" Zero jumped back and clapped his hands releasing a powerful sound wave.

"Ahhhh!" Chase covered his ears in pain and rolled on the floor.

"Haha! Why don't you join Dragonic?" Zero asked.

"Simply because I will only fight a Ranger at one hundred percent. He is below even zero percent strength."

"So you're saying he can't get any weaker?"

"Exactly."

"Well he can." Zero smiled.

"How?"

"Because he'll be dead!" Zero cackled as Chase continued to roll on the floor.

"F-Fi-ire...F-fist!" Chase released a weak fireball that simply died as it touched Zero.

"You got nothing kid! Give it up!"

"Ha!" From nowhere a new kid and jumped in and kicked Zero, only to have no effect. He appeared eighteen years of age, he stood at six foot even, he had lightly tanned skin, a medium build, he had short grey hair, he had ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak underneath a green t-shirt, with some grey trousers.

"W-who are you?" Chase asked.

"My name is Ike, don't worry I'll save you. Funny, a Power Ranger needs saving." The young man known as Ike joked.

"Dude...get out of here, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh aren't I?" Ike asked, "Ha!"

"Dragonic I want the Ranger, you take care of this dude." Zero informed.

"You can't handle both the human and the Ranger?" Dragonic asked mockingly.

"I can do more then handle both, you just need to be entertained instead of doing nothing."

"Fine." Dragonic's armor bursted into eight wings as he flew over and punched Ike sending him through a class room door.

"Good dragon." Zero joked.

"Shut up." Was Dragonic's reply.

"Now back to you Ranger boy." Zero smiled, "No Control!" Zero picked up Chase, and suddenly Chase felt himself back away unwillingly. His body was working all by itself.

"You see right now you are under my control. Meaning that you have, as the name of the move implies, no control."

"Yeah, great. Kind of figure." Chase mocked.

"Okay I'm tired of listening to you talk." Zero stuck his clawed hands out in front of Chase, and Chase followed his each and every single movement.

"Ear Burst!" Both of them clapped their hands, but only Zero released some kind of power. Once more a sonic wave struck Chase and sent him flying also knocking him out of his Ranger form.

"Ahhh!"

"Hahahaha! How you liking me kid?"

"I really...really...and I mean really hate you at the moment." Chase said struggling to even roll over in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Back at base...<em>

"This is terrible." Cyrus said pacing back and forth in the base, "There is no way he's going to make it."

"C-Cyrus?"

"Huh? Shaun!" Cyrus quickly ran over to Shaun's hospital bedside, "How you feeling man?"

"I'm...okay I guess. Those Admirals were unbelievable."

"Haha, got that right man." Cyrus chuckled nervously.

"What were you muttering about?" Shaun asked.

"It's Chase, he's back at your guys school fighting off two new Admirals."

"Great...just what we need. More Admirals."

"Got that right." Cyrus sighed.

"Why don't you just beam him back?"

"I was about to, but then some new kid came along to help. I know he wouldn't just want to leave him."

"Uhh..." Shaun sat up and got out of the hospital bed, "Fine then beam me there. I'll get both of the."

"Are you serious?" Cyrus asked astounded.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, are you sure?"

"Yes Cyrus. It'll be an in and out job. I promise now send me!"

"Right!" Cyrus ran over to the computer and beamed Shaun over to his school.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the school...<em>

"Ahhh!" Chase was sent flying once more.

"Hahaha Ear..."

"Lightning Cannon!" From nowhere Shaun blasted Zero and picked up Chase.

"Sh-Shaun?" Chase asked.

"Yeah man, hold on alright." Shaun then ran over past Dragonic and picked up Ike.

"Another Ranger!" Dragonic called out, "Take this!" Dragonic went to blast Shaun.

"Beam out!" Shaun called out and quickly he, Chase, and Ike transported out of there.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Base...<em>

"You guys made it!" Cyrus said in awe.

"Yeah...I'm back." Chase said jokingly right before he fainted.

"Chase!" Shaun and Cyrus caught him.

"He needs medical attention now!" Cyrus said as he and Shaun assited him upon a hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Next Time: As all the Psycho Rangers come to Cyrus tells them that they need to get stronger. Enable to do so he tells them they have to be seperate in their own searches for power. Though not wanting to leave in the midst of battle, it appears the Rangers have no other choice. What will their decision be?<p>

Review!


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

><p>"How you guys feeling?" Cyrus asked as he, Ike, and the Rangers all sat down with the television on. Multiple helicopters were flying all around the city reporting on this catastrophe. Truely destructive it was.<p>

"This is crazy..." Said Ike.

"You're telling us." Rory commented holding an ice pack to her head.

"Gawd my back hurts..." Megan groaned.

"Did you ever have to fight Nightmare like this Cyrus?" Asked Zan.

"No...I've never had to fight an Admiral one on one. Normally me and my team would've jumped one and taken them out one by one." He explained.

"Yeah we can see why." Shaun scoffed.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Give up?" Zan asked.

"Give up? Ha! We are not giving up!" Chase called from his bed.

"Oh Chase be quiet!" Megan cried out, "You're injured just be quiet and let us talk."

"Hey I'm the leader so I have a right in this meeting."

"He has a point." Cyrus agreed.

"Whatever. You almost got yourself killed fightning all those Boogeymen by yourself!"

"It was the only thing to do."

"Or you could've stayed with us." She pointed out.

"Ha, stay still? Not likely." Chase scoffed, "I had to go out there and help the school."

"Look it's over okay? So let's move on." Shaun spoke up.

"Agreed." Rory nodded.

"So what's the new plan for you guys?" Ike asked.

"Well you see thats kind of the hard part. Most of our weapons got destroyed in the fights with the Admirals." Zan informed, "My bow..."

"My staff.." Said Rory.

"My hammer." Megan sighed.

"That leaves my Lightning Cannon and Chase's Psycho Scythe." Shaun informed.

"Well good for you guys." Megan said sarcastically.

"Look can we not fight each other please?" Shaun asked, "That's the last thing we need."

"Right." Cyrus nodded.

"Cyrus..." Chase called out.

"What man?" Cyrus asked.

"You were once a Power Ranger right?"

"Got that right, one of the best and proud of it." Cyrus smiled.

"Well that's good, but I have a question. Have all Power Rangers come across something like this to where they aren't strong enough?" Chase asked.

"Yeah of course." Cyrus nodded.

"Then how do they overcome it?"

"Very good question, glad you asked. You see when Power Rangers came across a stronger evil they couldn't defeat they either used their Megazords, which we don't have, or found a new source of power."

"How come we don't have Megazords?" Rory asked.

"Because normally Megazords are based off the Power Rangers theme that their power comes from. Like animals, ancient spirits, on occasion elements, and even motor vechicles. Psycho Rangers, who were a group of evil Power Rangers, transformed into monsters. You guys don't have that privelage, because if I allowed that none of you would be able to turn back."

"So then what do we do about Nightmare and his army of Admirals?" Zan asked.

"That leaves you guys with one solution..." Ike joined in.

"Finding a new power source." Shaun finished.

"But where and how?" Megan asked.

"Another good question." Cyrus pointed out, "You see normally the Ranger's "evolved forms",if you will, all were stronger versions of their original powers. Once again you guys don't have that."

"So then we're screwed huh?" Rory sighed.

"No we are not screwed!" Chase cried out, "We are going to find another power source to help us get stronger!"

"Well..." Cyrus began scatching the back of his neck.

"Well what Cyrus?" Chase asked.

"There is one solution."

"What? Anything, anything at all." Chase said eagerly.

"You could always go into another Rangers dimmension."

"Another dimmension with Power Rangers?" Ikes said, "Is that possible?"

"Not only is it possible...but it's already a reality." Cyrus sighed.

"Wait...you want us to leave our homes and go into another dimmension to get some new power while our whole city is being attacked?" Megan asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?" Cyrus repeated, "No. It's your option, I'm not forcing you guys to do anything you don't want to. Just understand this, you guys weren't able to take down the Admirals. Imagine the strength of Nightmare's Reapers, then his ontop of that."

"He's got a point..." Zan sighed.

"Which is very unfortunate." Rory sighed as well.

"But we can't just leave!" Megan cried out.

"I'm with Megan on this." Shaun spoke, "We can't leave. Nightmare has declared war on us and the world. We leave now who knows what will happen in our absence. All we have to do is stay and fight them. Even if we have to jump the Admirals one at a time like how Cyrus said. We'll find another way to get stronger, we'll find weaknesses and exploit them."

"Only if it were that easy..." Ike sighed, "I mean I haven't fought beside any of you or any of the guys you have fought against but..."

"But what?" Rory asked.

"But if these bad guys beat you this badly, and there are even stronger ones...how are you sure that you'll make it long enough to fight everything else? Even if you do find weaknesses these guys aren't going to give them out to you on a silver platter."

"Which is why we'd keep striking till we find something that works." Megan pointed out.

"Let's take a vote." Cyrus informed, "Who suggest that you all stay here and fight until you beat them?" Only Shaun and Megan raised their respective hands.

"Okay...then who suggest you go and try to find a new power source?" Only Aurora and Zan raised their hands.

"That leaves us with a tie." Cyrus shrugged, "Chase, you were the only one that didn't vote."

"Yeah, I know." He replied as he got out of bed.

"Man come just lay down and rest." Shaun informed watching his friend slowly move towards them.

"Nah I'm good. Hey Cyrus beam to my house."

"What? Why?" Cyrus asked.

"Please just do it."

"Huhh...okay fine." Cyrus walked over to the computer and type in the location and code. Soon enough Chase was teleported out of the base.

* * *

><p><em>At Chase's house...<em>

Chase appeared right in his room. He shuffled through the stuff his closet tossing it all out on the floor and on his bed. Soon enough he found a black duffel bag. He took a random group of shirts and stuffed them in their along with a pair of pants and a pair of shorts.

"Huh..." He turned around and saw a little black box sitting on his desk, "What's that?" He asked himself. He slowly approached it and lifted the black box, he turned on his desk light to get a better view of it. In there was what appeared to be a bulked up watch like morpher. Down the middle of it appeared the letters "RBGYP" in red with some kind of key beside it.

"What in the world?" He said to himself. He placed it back in the box then put it in his black duffel bag. He then touched the button his wrist, "Alright I'm all good to go Cyrus."

_"Got it."_ Was Cyrus's response and Chase was beamed out of his room.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Base...<em>

Chase had appeared back with a duffel bag at hand.

"What's with the bag?" Ike asked.

"Huh...that's easy. I'm going." Was the Red Rangers reply.

"Going where?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to a diffrent dimmension."

"What! Why? We can't just leave!" Shaun yelled.

"Yeah because I really wanna leave my home town to die!" Chase snapped back, "Look you guys...this is our only option. We can stay and fight with the same strenght now knowing we won't ever find a weakness or we can go and get stronger with power they have never witnessed."

"But why leave?" Megan asked.

"Think about it! If we stay, even if we do defeat the Admirals we still have the Reapers! Even if by some miracle we defeat the Reapers we still have Nightmare! Also what about that Infinity Ranger you told me about Cyrus? He hasn't been seen from or heard of so who knows what kind of power he's packing? Then the whole time we're fighting them Nightmare is getting stronger and stronger! We can't sit back and take it slow!" Everyone was quiet.

"Now...you guys took your powers knowing there'd be no turning back." Chase sighed, "I didn't accept Cyrus's offer just for fun. My plan wasn't to run when the time came, it was to fight with everything I had. If everything I have requires more power from me, then I'm okay with that...so if you wanna leave give Cyrus your morphers and I'll fight Nightmare by myself." Chase then turned to Cyrus, "Cyrus...what do I need to get to another dimmension?"

"This." Cyrus took out what appeared to be a letter with golden wax seal that had no design on it at all, "All you have to do is step inside my Dimmension Transporter and open up this letter. Once that's done the letter will take to whatever Power Ranger dimmension it believes you need to be."

"Huh...right." Chase looked at his friends, "Anybody else coming or am I going lone wolf?" He waited for an answer then turned away, "Alrighty then. Thanks Cyrus, I'll see ya...ummm how will I return?"

"You'll return when the letter feels your done."

"Okay I'm cool with that." Chase shrugged, "See ya whenever."

"Wait!" Shaun interrupted Chase, "That day I helped you fight off those Boogeymen...since then we've become friends and partners in this fight. So there's no way I'm turning my back on you." Shaun sighed, "Cyrus hand me one."

"Gladly." Cyrus handed Shaun a letter as well.

"All my life I've moved from place to place nonstop, but you guys welcomed me with open arms here. No doubts or questions about me, for that I thank you and owe you. Cyrus." Zan walked over to Cyrus.

"Right." Zan was given a letter.

"Chase I went from saving your butt in Carls Jr. to being a Power Ranger beside you...guess I'm in." Megan sighed. She was given a letter.

"Well my fight just started today so I'm not going to let it end so quickly." Rory smiled.

"Then here." Cyrus gave Rory a letter as well.

"Well you guys...all five of you have letters and know what to do." Cyrus sighed, "Good luck. Ike you'll stay with me and you'll elp me down here in base."

"Whatever you need. I'm apart of this now as well."

"Welll you guys..." Chase looked around, "See whenever." With that everyone opened their letters. Bright lights all around absorbed them and took them in. The Psycho Rangers were gone.

* * *

><p><em>*Quick Note- Okay since everybody's respective Oc is going to a diffrent dimmension owners of the Rangers need send me what dimmension they would like their Oc to go to. Wheather it's your favorite version Power Rangers or just one you thought would be good for your Oc. I will allow only 2 Oc's to be in the same dimmension. That way not everybody is one dimmension.<em>

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chase finds himself in his new dimmension and finds himself quickly associated with the Power Rangers there. He has a good feeling about where he is, even though it can sometimes be a jungle.<p>

Review!


	11. Unleash the Beast!

**Unleash the Beast!**

* * *

><p>"Guess I'm here..." Chase said as he looked around him, he then looked up to see a place called Karma Pizza, "Pizza huh? I'm kind of hungry." He said to himself before walking in. He sat down at a vacant table and a teenager walked up to him and said:<p>

"Hey, my name is Casey and I'll be your server today."

"Thanks. I'll take a slice of peperoniz pizza, with some water and that should be all."

"Alright, I'll get that for you right away." Casey wrote down the order and walked away. He walked into the kitchen and gave a girl the order. Then in a flash he, anther teen, and a young woman ran out followed by two older men. Leaving one girl to stay behind.

"Looks like my pizza might take some time." Chase sighed, "But I don't feel like waiting. I got to find out who's supposed to help me." He said as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen, "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, your pizza will be right with you." The woman informed.

"Well I was just wondering if you need help seeing as everybody else ran out on you." Chase shrugged.

"Oh yes please! I'll make the pizza and you can take them to the tables. The tables are..." She began pointing to tables and counting, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten."

"Right, got it." Chase nodded, "Oh by the way the name's Chase." Chase stuck his hand out.

"I'm Fran."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, now let's get to it." Fran informed. Chase nodded and they quickly began making pizza. As time passed the two soon found themselves covered in pizza ingredients and flour and such inside an empy Karma Pizza.

"Thanks alot." Fran sighed.

"No problem."

"I don't normally have a second hand around here."

"Because everybody else is a Power Ranger?" Chase asked.

"P-power Rangers? N-no haha, you must be crazy. Those guys? Casey? Theo? Lily, R.J and Dominic? None of them could possibly be Power Rangers."

"Right." Chase chuckled.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Fran jumped up, "Here." She handed Chase a slice of peperoni pizza, "It's on the house for helping me."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks!" Chase took the slice and took a large bit, "Oooh gawd..." He said while chewing, "This is great." He then covered up his mouth, Sorry I shouldn't talk with a mouthful. I'm just so hungry."

"No problem. So where are you from?" Fran asked.

"Not from here." Chase chuckled after swallowing his pizza.

"Then from where?"

"Another dimmension."

"What? Y-you can't be from another dimmension."

"Oh yes I can." Chase chuckled, "You might not believe me, but it's true."

"Other dimmensions don't even exist." Fran argued.

"If they didn't I wouldn't be here. Hahaha."

"Hey Fran we're back!" Casey called out, "Sorry..."

"Hey there Rangers." Chase smiled dusting his hands off.

"Fran who is this?" A smaller young man asked.

"Theo this is Chase." She told him.

"What's he doing here?" A young woman asked.

"He helped me in the kitchen while you guys were on break Lily." She told the woman.

"Oh, well that was nice." One of the older men said without question.

"Yeah, but why did you call us Power Rangers?" The second older man asked.

"Oh because I know you are." Chase snickered.

"How?" He asked once more.

"Easy. What group of five people all rush out at the exact same time all calling break in a pizza parlor?" Chase asked.

"Got you there Dominick." Casey joked.

"Okay so can we ask again why you're here?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I need your guys help."

"Our help?" Liliy asked.

"Yeah, you see I'm not from here." Chase told them.

"Then from where?" Dominick asked.

"I'm from a diffrent dimmension."

"Another dimmension?" They all repeated.

"Yeah...maybe I can explain this to you in your guys hideout or something?"

"Yeah. Ummm...come with us. My name is R.J." The first older man introduced. Chase was then led upstairs above the pizza parlor and he began to explain his situation. He told Casey, Liliy, Theo, R.j, Dominick, and Fran about everything that had happened. They were all in awe in ther story at how the strong their opponets turned out to really be.

"So the letter sent you here to train with us?" R.j asked.

"Yeah." Chase nodded.

"How interesting..." R.j pondered, "You guys are in some real trouble if you need to travel dimmensions."

"So what do you say? Will you help me?" The Psycho Red Ranger asked.

"Sure, we'll help you."

"Nice, thanks! So what kind of Power Rangers are you guys."

"We are the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Our powers come from our animal spirits within." Casey explained.

"Well how do I find my animal spirit?"

"You sleep." R.j sighed, "At least I think that'll be the fastest way." He shrugged.

"Whatever I need." Chase nodded, "But how will I..."

"It'll be an animal. It'll come to you in your dream, kind of like a vision as well."

"Right." Chase nodded, I'm kind of tried from dimmension traveling anyways." He yawned before finindg a nice couh to lay on.

"That's my couch." R.j whispered.

"Come on R.j it's just for now. He's a fellow Ranger." Casey told the Wolf Ranger, "Just let it."

"Fine." Within minutes Chase was sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Chase's dream...<em>

Fire raged and the earth crumbled. Buildings collapsed, people turned to ash. Roads were shattered, the sky was dark and blackened. Screams of agony were heard all around. Boogeymen jumped from buildings, shots were fired, bodies were piled high. Fire rained from the sky, the sun was covered in ash and soot. Clouds no longer existed. The ocean was red with blood.

Up high above it all a cloaked man looked down and merely laughed finding the destruction satisfying. He watched as people were impaled, slashed, hacked, shot down, and just killed non stop. Mercy was shown on the children, only to have them handcuffed and enslaved. People jumped from buildins and roof tops to escape torturment. The being watching this madness pointed out and laughed at these people. Then for fun he would blast rooftops and people just for fun to watch others scream and cry.

"W-what is this?" Chase asked himself watching everything slowly be destroyed and decay, "No...this can't be..." He said to himself. Then he saw a group of people try to take on a single monster. They were slaughtered in seconds.

"No!" He screamed out. Then the blanket of darkness ripped open as a creature dove down swopped in flying all over the city. People looked up as a divine light followed the creature. As it flew around it slowly landed on the edge of a building. Then from the hole it had made light shinned and the darkness was cleared. The bird watched as people looked in harmony awaiting for what was to come. Chase looked on as well, then he felt something on his sohulder.

"Huh? Ah, what the!" He found an eagle perched on his shoulder starring him in the face.

"A-are you my spirit animal?" He asked. The bird simply stared into his soul, and he stared back. The eagle tweeked it's head adjustment, opened it's mouth and went in to bite his head.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Chase jumped out of R.j's couch in surprise, "That was...whoa."<p>

"You find it?" Lily asked walking into the training room.

"Yeah...it was...an eagle."

"An eagle huh? That's interesting." Lily smiled.

"How so?"

"As in did you know that eagles are said to have divine spirits and are connected to the creator."

"Like as in God?"

"I would believe so." She smiled.

"Wow..." Chase stood up, "When do we start training?"

"Right now!" She smilled as she threw a hard punch at him. Chase quickly ducked and the two began sparring. Chase got his butt kicked big time. Though Lily quickly helped him up, and the duo were joined by Casey and Theo. They began to teach Chase the ways of Pai Zhuq. It might have taken a while but he eventually got the hang of his fighting style.

"Alright now that you've mastered fighting I think it's time we see what you got." R.j informed.

"Right...Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Chase did the motions and as his energy began to surround him out came a black eagle with a snow white head and a gold yellow beak.

"You did it!" Everyone celebrated, "You've called upon your animal spirit. Congragulations." Casey shook Chase's hand.

"Thanks you guys, now how do I morph?"

"With the Solar Morpher." R.j smiled handing Chase a pair of glasses.

"Nice.." Chase put them on, "And just do as usual?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then...Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Once again going through the motions out came Chase's eagle. Then the eagl floated back and began to armor him up. His outfit was all black, his helmet though was white, then ontop of it it appeared as the eagle's beak within the visor. On his back was a wing span design, then his boots had claw designs on them as well.

"Whoa...I'm the new Jungly Fury Ranger huh? The Eagle Ranger."

"Yeah, you've done wonderful." Theo informed, "Now you can go back to your place and take on that Nightmare guy."

"Yeah..." Chase nodded admiring his new armor, "Alright."

"So do we wait for the letter to take you away?" Dominick asked.

"I think so, but who knows how long that could take." Chase shrugged.

"Good point." Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Hey you guys check it!" Casey called out, "There's some new danger down town."

_"Come on out Rangers! It'll be fun! It's me Armadillon!"_ the monster yelled.

"Well since the letter hasn't done anything yet I guess I should join you guys." Chase commented.

"I'm cool with that. We could always use the extra help with the bad guys." Theo replied.

"Agreed, now let's get down there."

"Right." Everyone nodded and soon enough they were down town readying to fight Armadillon.

"Hahaha! There...wait! One...two...three...four...five...SIX!" Armadillon yelled, "There's only supposed to be five!"

"Yeah well we took some one under our wing for a while." Casey told him, "Now get ready to get sent back where you belong! Everybody ready?" Casey asked.

"Ready!" They all responded.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Everyone soon transformed into their Ranger Forms.

"With the spirit of the tiger! Red Tiger Ranger!" Casey called.

"With the spirit of the cheetah! Yellow Cheetah Ranger!" Lily cried out.

"With the spirit of the jaguar! Blue Jaguar Ranger!" Theo called out.

"With the spirit of the wolf! Purple Wolf Ranger!" R.j screamed.

"With the spirit of the rhino! White Rhino Ranger!" Dominick called.

"With the spirit of the eagle! Black Eagle Ranger!" Then finally Chase.

"Darn it! Six is just way too many!"

"Then take me one on one." Chase offered.

"Chase no, you're new to this." Lily cried out.

"Yeah as a Jungle Fury Ranger." He informed.

"One? Too easy, how about two of you! While the rest fight Rinshi!" Armadillon the summoned out an army of Rinshi.

"I'm fine with that, Casey?"

"Yeah, I'll help ya." Casey smiled as he stepped up.

"Let's go!"

"Jungle Chucks!" Casey pulled out his Jungle Chucks quickly.

"Jungle Sword!" Both of them jumped at the armored armadillo monster. Casey kicked him in the stomach causing Armadillion to go flying. Chase jumped up and slashed Armadillion. Casey jumped off of Chase's shoulders and began beating down Armadillion with his nunchucks.

"Wing Blade!" The wing design on Chase's back became real and formed into real wings, he soared over Casey and slashed Armadillion once more.

"Hey!" Armadillion stumbled back, Casey then was lifted up by Chase.

"Welcome Air Tiger!" Chase called out as he released Casey, Casey smashed his Jungle Chucks upon the monster and then roundhouse kicked him across the head sending him flying into a building. Chase flew towards Armadillion once more and slashed him in half.

"Ahhh!"

"Tiger Spirit!" Casey called out releasing his animal spirit and destroyed Armadillion.

"Hidden Eagle..." Chase commented.

"Flying Tiger!" Casey finished.

"That was easy." Chase laughed high fiving Casey.

"Yeah, he probably hasn't faced some one like us before. We make a good team." Replied Casey.

"Agreed." Then all of a sudden Chase began to glow red with a bright aura, "What's going on?"

"I think your time here is up." R.j answered as he and the others joined Casey.

"But isn't this the part where the bad guy get's bigger in this dimmension?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but we can handle it." Theo informed.

"Alright then, thanks for everything you guys. Espically the pizza."

"No problem, your welcome back any time." Lily told him.

"Thanks guys. See you...whenever." With that Chase had vanished and left their dimmension.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Shaun arrives in his new respective dimmension in able to obtain new power. Will he be able to keep up with the Rangers of their dimmension? All I can say that is, he's never been to space before.<p>

Review!


	12. Joining a New Squad?

_*Quik Note- Hey guess what eveyrone! I've decided to start a new Power Rangers fic! Though I won't abandon this one I promise! That one's taking Oc's as well, just one condition if you plan on sending an Oc. Don't let it be the EXACT same Oc you sent in for this story. That is all._

* * *

><p><strong>Joining a New Squad?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa...where am I?" Shaun asked himself. He was standing within a trashed alley, there was nobody down there that he could see.<p>

"Hello?" He called out, "Anybody there?" He asked. Suddenly a group of weird appearing machine like monsters teleported right in front of him.

"What in the world?" He looked at them with a enstranged expression, only one of them was diffrent. As the rest was an ocean of grey one was blue.

"Alright Krybots get to work!" The blue one ordered. He then slowly turned his head around to face Shaun, "Who are you?"

"Great trouble." Shaun sighed while getting his watch ready, "Psycho up!" He called out trying to press the button on his watch. Yet, nothing happened.

"I don't know what that was about, and really don't care!" The blue one cried out as he jumped at Shaun and kicked him in his chest.

"Ahh!" Shaun hit a dumpster hard. He looked up to see the blue trying to punch him, he quickly rolled out the way and let the monster smash the bumpster.

"That was crazy." Shaun said to himself, "He could've crushed me."

"Could've?" The blue machine scoffed, "I'm going to!" He yelled out as he lifted his leg and dropped it on the ground creating a small crater.

"Whoa!" Shaun rolled back and got in his fighting stance.

"You really think I'm going to let you leave? Ha!" The blue one jumped up and threw a nice hard round house kick. Shaun tried to block it, but was sent flying into a gate fence.

"Ha!" The blue robot then jumped up and went to punch Shaun. Shaun quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, he jumped up from behind the mosnter and began to punch it nonstop. Mistake.

"Ooooww!" Shaun shook his hands out of pain.

"Ha! Never dealt with someone as strong as me?" The machine laughed, "Take this!" He then kicked Shaun and sent him flying backwards and into the crowd of grey robots like him.

"Darn it..." Shaun stood up surrounded by the machines, "I gotta try to Ranger up again." He said to himself, "Psycho up!" He called out again, yet nothing.

"Come on! Why aren't you working!" He asked his watch, only to be interrupted with a punch to the stomach.

"Guah!" Shaun looked around to see his surroundings once more, "So much for getting better." He said. With that he went in to attack, which was promptly cut short. From above five diffrent people flipped over him and started fighting the machines.

"What in the world?" He thought to himself.

"Power Rangers!" The blue headed machine cried out.

"Hey Krybots, why didn't you invite us to this party?" The Red Ranger asked, "Then again I do love to crash parties. Delta Blasters!" The Red Ranger pulled out two guns and shot the blue machine mosnter that had kicked Shaun's butt.

"Darn it rangers!" The blue one cried out, "Krybots attack!" The blue robot called upon more silver robots to flood the whole garbage alley, "I'll be back rangers!" He yelled before vanishing.

"Wait!" The Red Ranger called out trying to shoot the bleu robot, but missed since he teleported away.

"Jack let's take care of these guys." The Blue Ranger informed.

"Right Sky, let's do it. Hey you might want to get out of here!" The Red Ranger yelled at Shaun.

"No way, I'm staying!"

"Whatever you want man." The Ranger shrugged before blasting down more grey machines. Shaun had joined in the fight, though each punch took it's toll on him. He never had to punch machines before. The Boogeymen were normally flesh, but this was just weird. Soon enough all the machines, known as Krybots, were destroyed thanks to the Power Rangers and Shaun.

"That was some fighting you did there." The Yellow Ranger complimented Shaun with a pat on his back.

"Thanks, from where I'm from I'm the one usually suited up right now." He joked.

"You're a Power Ranger?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I'm from another dimmension."

"No way." The Green Ranger said again.

"Yeah, believe it or not. I was sent here to get help from you guys."

"From us?" The Pink Ranger asked, "Why?"

"It's a long story." Shaun informed.

"Well let's get to know each other better." The Blue Ranger insisted.

"Good thinking Sky, let's power down you guys." The Red Ranger made the call and everyone did as told, "I'm Jack."

"My name is Sky."

"I'm Bridge."

"You can just call me Z."

"And me Syd."

"Hi, my name is Shaun."

"Now about this whole other dimmension story..." The group of Rangers took Shaun back to their base where he met their Base Commander Anubis "Doggie" Crugger and Dr. Kat Manx. There she examined his moprher as he told them about Nightmare and such.

"Well seems like your morpher doesn't work in this dimmension. Only yours I would think." Kat explained.

"Huh...thanks for looking at it Kat." Shaun sighed looking at his morpher.

"No problem."

"Wow so this Nightmare guy must be really strong." Commented Syd as she and Z stayed back with Shaun as the guys went out for osme reason.

"Well you ready?" Bridge, Sky, and Jack reappeared. With Jack asking the question while tossing Shaun some kind of uniform.

"What's this for?" Shaun asked.

"You were sent here to learn from us right? Well you're going to." He informed the Psycho Blue Ranger, "Now let's get to training." Shaun slipped on the outfit wearing the same SPD uniform as the other Rangers, with the exception of the number on his being six. The SPD team then took him out to the field and they began their training. He practiced using blasters, and got tips from Jack on how to be a better sharp shooter. He took in everything they told him. He was turning out to be a real good SPD officer.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping me." Shaun said to the SPD Rangers.

"No problem, it was our pleasure." Bridge replied patting Shaun on his back.

"Now just don't forget about what I taught you on your blasters."

"Don't worry I won't. Espically since you helped me with my Lightning Cannon. Though I couldn't have done it with out the help of you Kat. You actually copied my blaster down to near perfection."

"I thank you for allowing me to work with a weapon from another dimmension."

"Rangers, Krybots!" Boom called out as the sirens went off.

"Krybots?" Shaun repeated, "If they're back that means that blue dude is with them too. Can I come with you guys? I owe little ol' blue boy a thank you for kicking my butt earlier."

"Really? Why would you do that?" Asked Bridge.

"He's kidding Bridge." Z informed.

"Oh right, haha sorry."

"It's okay, but we should get moving." Jack ordered, "Let's go!" Everyone left the base and went out to the same alley where they found Shaun. Only one thing had changed, the number of Krybots that had began to inhabit the alley.

"Great there's like ten times the same amount as last time." Syd pointed out.

"Hahaha! You got that rgith Pink Ranger!" The blue Krybot laughed, "Oooh and you! You're back too?" He asked pointing towards Shaun.

"Yeah, and I'm going to make you pay!"

"You can do as you wish, but I'm still going to kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that." Shaun scoffed.

"Shaun you can focus on him later, we need to morph." Sky encourged.

"Sky's right." Jack agreed, "So let's get to it! Ready Shaun?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright...SPD Emergency!" All five SPD Rangers, and Shaun, began to morph.

"SPD Five Pink!"

"SPD Four Yellow!"

"SPD Three Green!"

"SPD Two Blue!"

"SPD One Red!" Starting from Syd and so on the team announced their names and colors, then it came to Shaun. His outfit was identical to Sky's SPD Blue Ranger uniform. Except instead of being just blue it was more like a light blue, also instead of black he had silver, and he had the number six on his uniform.

"SPD Six Blue!"

"Well more like light blue." Bridge pointed out.

"Oh whatever."

"Come on guys let's take them out!" With that order Jack and everyone rushed into the Krybots. Shaun specifically after the blue head.

"Ha!" Shaun jumped over all the Krybots and nailed Blue Head right in the face with a strong and powerful kick.

"Graah!" Blue Head stumbled back, but recovered quickly.

"You see I'm morphed now, so come on and try me." Shaun taunted.

"You'll pay for this!" Blue Head yelled, "Ha!" He leaped in the air and threw a hard punch. Shaun ducked down and kicked him in his stomach. Blue Head landed on his feet, then kicked Shaun in the chest. Shaun grabbed his ankle then twisted him around, causing the Krybot to spin three hundred sixty degrees before hitting the ground.

"I'm not going down so easily!" It cried out before jumping back up and nailing Shaun in the chest, Shaun grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Shaun then kneed him in his stomach and hammer fisted him on the back of his neck.

"Wheather you make it easy or diffcult is fine with me." Shaun said as he took the machine's arms and placed them behind it's back. He then flipped it over and held out his blaster to the Blue Head's chest.

"Because I win." Underneath his helmet Shaun smiled before jumping up in the air and shooting the Blue Head in the chest destroying him.

"That was great Shaun!" Sky said running up to the second Blue Ranger.

"Thanks man."

"You did wonderful!" Syd smiled as the rest of the team came up to him.

"Well it isn't his first time as a Power Ranger."

"Just as an SPD Ranger." Jack informed.

"Yup." All of a sudden Shaun's body began to give off some kind of light blue aura.

"What's going on?" Bridge asked.

"I think it's my time to go. Thank you guys for so much, when we defeat Nightmare I'll try and visit." Shaun told them.

"Yeah, then maybe we can have a friendly shooting match." Jack joked.

"Maybe, you know if you wanna get your butt kicked." He replied.

"Me? Never."

"We'll see..." with that Shaun was gone.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Two Rangers in one dimmension? How will that turn out when they must embrace the magic within themselves enable to achieve greater power?<p>

Review!


	13. The Magic Within?

**The Magic Within?**

* * *

><p>"Man...this just what I need." Rory grunted as she was struggling to fight against some kind of mutated zombie like monsters that had surrounded her.<p>

"Hahaha! You alone think you can challenge us?" A large toad green like blob monster taunted.

"I'll take out all of you!" She proclaimed.

"Will you now?" The monster asked, "You stand no chance! Wolferrio come over here and finish her off."

"As you wish Hekatoid..." Up walked a grey, almost silver, werewolf like monster with long vicious yellow claws, with sharp razor snow white teeth, and piercing blood shot eyes, "Prepare to fall human!" The monster known as Wolferrio jumped up in the air and kicked Rory sending her back into a tree.

"Ahh!"

"Wolf Furry!" Wolferrio lunged at Rory with his claws, she tucked and rolled avoiding his attack. The tree she was just leaning on had been slashed into multiple pieces and fallen down.

"Great...I have to fight a bunch of zombies, some ugly blob toad thing, and a werewolf!" Rory stood up and got back into her fighting stance, "Psycho Up!" She called out as she tried to morph into her Yellow Psycho Ranger form. Yet, nothing had happened.

"What! My morpher doesn't work?"

"I don't know what you just tried to do, but it's not going to save you!" Hekatoid yelled, "Wolferrio continue your attack."

"Yes." Wolferrio walked up closer to Rory and readied to strike once more.

"Well...seems like there's going to be no reunion." She sighed.

"Not today Hekatoid!" A voice called out. Then in front of Rory someone in red with a cape kicked Wolferrio.

"The Power Rangers!" Wolferrio yelled.

"Hey are you okay?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rory nodded.

"Alright, you should stay back, we'll handle this."

"Stay back? No way." Rory informed, "I'm going to help you guys." With that Rory ran back into battle with Hekatoid, Wolferrio, and the Hidiacs. Rory jumped in to help the Red Ranger against Wolferrio.

"Whoa, you should get out of here." He informed her.

"Just let me help, I'm a Ranger too!" Rory yelled back as she kicked Wolferrio in the chest, he simply smacked her legs away.

"You're a Ranger?" He asked as he jumped over Rory and slashed Wolferrio.

"Yea, watch!" Rory then jumped and lunged over the Red Ranger, she tucked and rolled towards Wolferrio then punched him in his chin.

"Ouch!"

"Nice." The Red Ranger said amused, "My name is Nick."

"I'm Rory." The two shook hands. Quickly a lightning bolt passed them blastin Wolferrio right in his chest and sending him flying.

"Hi I'm Chip!"

"Darn it Rangers!" Hekatoid roared, "Wolferrio retreat!"

"Like I have a choice!" Wolferrio replied as he struggled to get away from the Rangers, meanwhile Hekatoid took the Hidiacs and teleported out of the forest.

"You seem like you can fight pretty well for yourself." The Blue Ranger complimented, "My name is Madison."

"Thanks, my name is Rory."

"I'm V." The Pink Ranger informed.

"And I'm Xander." The Green Ranger spoke.

"So you're a Power Ranger?" Nick asked, "Then why didn't you morph?"

"Do I have a story for you guys."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Darn those Rangers..." Wolferrio muttered as he walked through the forest injured, "But I hate Hekatoid even more. Just leave me in this forest! What if those Rangers find me? Oh well guess it'll be better than having to face the Master." As Wolferrio was walking he witnessed a cave.

"That seems like a nice temporary place to recover." Wolferrio walked into the dark cave, but was welcomed with a kick to the face, "Ahh!"

"Take this monster!" A human leaped out of the cave and tried to attack Wolferrio.

"Stupid humans! Know your place!" He barked as he used one hand to slash the human.

"Man...either you're really strong or I'm still weak from my previous battle."

"You are brave to try and attack me, you must be a Power Ranger." Wolferrio examined.

"Got that right." The human nodded.

"What's your name?"

"My name? It's Zan."

"Well, normally I'd handle you with ease though I'm injured."

"Well then seems like we both have to stand down." Zan sighed with relief.

"If you're a Ranger then why are you here?" Wolferrio asked.

"That's easy." Zan informed, "Wait...how do I know if I can trust you?"

"Maybe, but I'm not real favoring the guy who brought me. So just go ahead."

"Alright then. My name is Zan Hanks, I'm from another dimmension. There I'm known as Psycho Ranger Green."

_"Psycho? That sounds familiar."_ Wolferrio said to himself.

"Back in my dimmension a force of true evil and destruction has come up and nearly destroyed everything. We haven't been able to stop it, so we came up with a plan."

"Which would be what?" Wolferrio asked.

"To go into diffrent dimmensions that also have Power Rangers and learn from them. There's a letter..." Zan searched through his pockets and pulled out the letter, "With this it transported me here."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I've got to learn from the Power Rangers here."

"Hmph, the Mystic Force Rangers?" Wolferrio asked.

"If those are the Rangers here, then yeah. So what about you?" Zan asked.

"What about me?"

"What's the deal with you?"

"My name is Wolferrio, I was brought to life and choosen to fight the Rangers along side with Hekatoid. Though not by choice. I'd rather just do nothing."

"So then you're not a bad monster." Zan commented.

"Guess not. Hekatoid has left me with no choice though, either fight until the Rangers destroy me or until the Master destroys me."

"The Master?" Zan repeated confused.

"Now this...is a long story."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Ha!" Rory had used another spell and sent out a stream of purple fire from her Mystic Morpher.

"Wow you've really improved." Madison complimented.

"Thanks, I need to do whatever I can to defeat Nightmare." Rory replied back.

"Don't forget you'll have your team by your side." Chip informed.

"I know, we'll take him down together."

"Rangers!" Udonna called out, "Hekatoid is back in the forest with the Hidiacs.

"Looks like we're up." Nick took in acknowledgement.

"Time to test out your skills." V said as she gave a playfu shove to Rory.

"Right, and this time I'll defeat that Wolferrio dude."

"That's the spirit, now let's get going!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in the forest...<em>

"Something is wrong." Wolferrio pointed out.

"What? What's wrong?" Zan asked.

"Hekatoid is back with the Hidiacs." He informed.

"You going to join him?"

"Join that lying over grown toad? I don't think so! He left me here, to die for all he knows." Wolferrio stood in anger, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hmph, maybe I can help you."

"Help me? Why? You can't Ranger up, and you haven't trained with the other Rangers."

"So what? I'm still a Power Ranger no matter the dimmension, you need help? Well here I am! Plus you can barely walk."

"Fine, let's go." Wolferrio placed his arm over Zan's shoulders and they began to walk.

* * *

><p>"Hekatoid!" Nick cried out, "Here we are!"<p>

"Rangers! Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Where's Wolferrio?" Rory asked in anticipation.

"I have brought out a new monster with me!"

"Why?" V asked.

"Wolferrio was too weak for me, so I brought out a new monster! Step and battle Goyle!" Then beside Hekatoid a gargoyle with long flowing purple hair, concrete grey skin, and gold eyes walked up.

"I'll destroy them all!" The new monster proclaimed.

"Nick it's about that time." Chip commented.

"Right, let's do it you guys!" Nick called, "Magical Source! Mystic Force! Power of the Pheonix! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of the Minotaur! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of Garuda! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of the Mermaid! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Power of the Spirte! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Then finally it was Rory's turn.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Around Rory a stream of purple flames erupted and began to form on her. The flames crawled all over her body and took the same form as both Z and Madison's Ranger outfit, except hers was purple. Then on her helmet was a design that looked like a dragon with sharp ears looking like as though it was starring down everyone in it's path.

"Power of the Dragon! Purple Mystic Ranger!"

"A purple Ranger now?" Hekatoid asked, "Hidiacs! Goyle! Get'em!"

"As you wish!" Goyle flew up into the air and kicked Rory, Rory flew back though she grabbed Goyle's leg.

"Rory!" Nick called out.

"I'll take him on!" Rory informed.

"You can't handle me!" Goyle picked up Rory then tossed her into the tree. Rory landed on a branch, then jumped at Goyle. She nailed him in the face with a powerful kick across the head. Goyle punched Rory in the chest sending her down into the ground.

"Guah!"

"Here I come!" Goyle dove down with his fist aiming to nail Rory in the stomach, luckily she rolled out of the way and dodged the attack. Rory then jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Goyle stumbled back, but didn't get so far as Rory slashed him with her Mystic Staff.

"Hahaha!" Goyle hit the ground landing on his feet, then jumped back up and slashed Rory with his claws.

"Ahh!" Rory hit the ground hard, "Man that hurt." She commented before Goyle rushed down and slashed her with his claws again.

"Rory!" Nick called out, but was interrupted by a kick to the ribs.

"Guah!"

"There's so many of them!" Chip called out while fighting off at least thirteen Hidiacs by himself.

"Hahaha! You'll all die today Rangers!" Hekatoid screamed victoriously.

"Not if I got something to say about it."

"Huh?" Everyone turned around to see Wolferrio and Zan.

"Zan?" Rory muttered.

"Wolferrio?" Hekatoid asked, "What are you doing with a human?"

"Getting vengeance on you for leaving me you overgrown toad crap!" Wolferrio yelled obviously enraged.

"So you decided to get help from a human! How disgraceful! I shall destroy you!"

"Not if I can help it." Zan stood out in front of Wolferrio.

"Zan, you got me here. I don't need your help anymore."

"I know, but you're still injured. I'm not going to let him take you down!"

"Oh shut up!" Hekatoid roared swinging his hammer slamming it into Zan forcing him and Wolferrio to go flying back crashed into a tree.

"Ahhh!"

"Zan!" Rory screamed out.

"Worry about yourself!" Goyle yelled as he kicked Rory in the chest.

"Guah!"

"Gawd that hurt..." Zan said before coughing up some blood.

"Hehe...seems like he kept his promise." Wolferrio muttered.

"What you talking about?" Zan turned to look at Wolferrio who was slowly vanishing into dust, "Wolferrio! No!" Zan looked down at the monster in awe.

"Hehe...yeah I'm going...but I'm not going without a fight. Zan promise me something."

"Sure what do you want?"

"That Nightmare dude sounds like punk, so kill him for me. You might not have trained with the Mystic Force Rangers, but you'll have my power."

"You mean..."

"This is gonna sting!" Wolferri thrusted four of his claws into Zan's chest.

"Guah!"

"You'll have the power of the wereworlf." Wolferrio smiled as his energy transferred right into Zan and formed a Mystic Morpher.

"Wolferrio..." Zan muttered, "Hekatoid you're gonna pay!" He yelled.

"Yeah right human! You stand no chance!"

"I'll see about that! Magical Source! Mystic Force!" As Zan began to ranger up blackness surrounded him, then a light beamed down on him from the moon and his new ranger outfit began to appear. It took the same apperance as the male Mystic Force Ranger's uniforms with the exception of it's color. It was silver with red and black stripes. The design on his helmet showed scratch marks meeting in the middle. The scratch marks look as though they were made by a bear.

"Power of the Werewolf! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

"Silver?" Hekatoid repeated.

"Yeah, this is for Wolferrio Hekatoid!" Zan yelled as he took out his Mystic Staff. It began to emmit some kind of energy then on both of Zan's hands were silver bladed katars.

"Wolf Slash Furry!" Zan rushed into the group of Hidiacs and slashed alot of them up.

"Goyle! Kill the new one!" Hekatoid demanded.

"Yes my Master!" Goyle flew away from Rory and towards Zan.

"Watch out he's strong!" She called out.

"Already on it!" Zan aimed both of his claws at the dashing Goyle, "Wolf Claw Shot!" Quickly all the claws on Zan's katars shot out and nailed Goyle in the chest.

"Gahh!" Goyle hit the gorund defeated, Zan's claws then returned to him. He turned to face Hekatoid as the other Rangers joined him.

"Wow that was great!" Nick complimented Zan patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" Chip asked.

"You guys this is my friend Zan." Rory informed as she jogged up to the group, "Zan this is Nick, Xander, Chip, V, and Madison."

"Hi you guys." Everyone was greeted and introduced. Zan looked over to Hekatoid once more, "You killed Wolferrio, for that Hekatoid! You can take this! Full Moon Destruction Slash!" Zan rushed at Hekatoid and kept his claws low to the ground as they began to charge power. He jumped up right before reaching Hekatoid and slashed him.

"Ahhh!" Hekatoid stumbled back and fell on the ground, "I won't be destroyed so easily! I'll see you Rangers later!" With that Hekatoid was gone once more.

"Thanks Wolferrio." Zan faced all the other Rangers and Rory, but both them began to give off some kind of aura.

"What's going on Rory?" Zan asked.

"Maybe our time here is up." She shrugged.

"Well...I didn't really get to meet you guys, but thank you anyways."

"Yeah same here." Rory nodded.

"You'll have to come back some time." Chip told them.

"If we can, we will." She informed. With that both Rangers were gone as well.

* * *

><p>Next Time: One last Ranger to go! Where this Ranger appears only she can know! Though where she appears everything is just jurassic.<p>

Review!


	14. Jurassic Storm!

**Jurassic Storm!**

* * *

><p>"Hey watch out!" A voice screamed.<p>

"Huh?" Slowly Megan awoke up to see someone jump over her with a soccer ball, "Ahhh!" She screamed as more people came running her way.

"Whoa, hold on there!" A voice called out as Megan was being helped up, "Not the smartest thing to sleep on the middle of a soccer field."

"Thanks." Megan looked to see an African-Amercan teen helping her up, "Chase?" She asked.

"Chase? No, my name's Ethan."

"Sorry.." Megan replied as Chase's name just slipped out of her mouth.

"It's alright, let's just get off this field." Ethan then lead Megan over to a table and sat her down, "So you new here?" He asked.

"No...er...I mean yeah."

"Cool, my name's Ethan like I said earlier."

"My name is Megan." The two shook hands.

"So what were you doing on the field anyways?"

"I...uhh..I-I don't know really. I mean, I guess it was because I looking for a nice place to just sit down." She shrugged, "And I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you guess alot." Ethan joked.

"Haha, yeah kind of." She laughed nervously.

"Well where's your schedule? I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Oh ummm..." Megan went searching through her pockets, "Darn it I lost it."

"Oh that's okay. I'll just take you to see one of my teachers." With that Ethan took Megan and led her to one of his teachers class room.

"Hey there Dr. O!"

"Hey there Ethan, what's up?"

"We got a new student, but she kind of lost her schedule."

"Really now? What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Megan."

"Well my name is Tommy Oliver, you can just call me Dr. Oliver."

"Or Dr. O." Ethan joined in.

"Oh, okay then."

"Where you from Megan?" Dr. O asked.

"I'm from Rivertown."

"Really? Sounds like a nice place." Dr. O smiled, "So you lost your schedule huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can stay in my class until the end of the day, then you can go get a new one in the office if you want. School's pretty much half way done anyways."

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Megan nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem." For the rest of the school day Megan stayed with in Tommy Oliver's class. Later once school was over she left the school and began to walk around the town. Soon enough she found herself in some kind of coffee shop. She walked over and sat down at a table.

"Megan?" A voice asked.

"Ethan?" She looked up to see him walking towards her.

"So you enrolled in the school?"

"Ooh yeah, so enrolled." She smiled.

"Cool, so what you think of this place?"

"It seems really cool." She nodded.

"Yeah, this place has got everything. Coffee, internet, live entertainment." Ethan pointed towards a blonde haired girl just finishing a song, "Thats my friend Kira. She's a really good singer."

"I can tell." Then once she stopped singing Ethan called her over.

"Kira!" He flagged down, and the musician came over, "I'd like you to meet my new friend. She's new to school."

"Hi I'm Megan."

"Hello, I'm Kira." The two shook hands.

"Ethan, Kira! We...uhhh...need to go." A new teen said.

"Right now?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Right, hey Megan I'll be back we have...umm to help Dr. O."

"Okay that's fine."

"With that they left."

"Looks like I found the Rangers." Megan said to herself. She then followed them out and watched them leave. Megan didn't know the town, but she knew from being a Ranger that you needed to follow the chaos. So she did, Megan quickly began running around town until she ran into some kind of group of weird dinosaur machine like creatures.

"Alright." Megan got ready to fight, "Let's do this you jurassic freaks!" Megan jumped up and tried to kick one in the face, but was cuaght. She then got slammed hard into the ground.

"Ahh! Gawd..." The monsters then stomped on her chest. One picked her up as they began to beat her down.

"Hey watch out!" Somone called as all the monsters were kicked back, "What kind of Tyrranodrones are you? Jumping a civilian?" a Blue Power Ranger asked defending Megan.

"Power Rangers..." She smiled.

"Hey!" Up came the red and yellow Rangers as well beside the blue Ranger.

"You alright?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Megan stood up with her help.

"Let's handle these guys fast." The Red Ranger suggested.

"With pleasure!" Megan looked on and watched as the three rangers took down all the mosnters with ease.

"Hey next time you see some Tyrannodrones you might wanna get out of the place." The Blue Ranger informed.

"Yeah, I'll try to remeber that Ethan."

"Ethan? Who's Ethan?" He asked nervously.

"It's okay I'm a Ranger too." Megan informed.

"Your a Power Ranger?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"Yes I am Kira."

"Whoa when did you guys give away your identity?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Look let's take her to see you know who." Ethan suggested, "Then we'll find out if she reall is a Power Ranger."

"I'm fine with that." Megan shrugged, "Just lead the way you guys." With that the team of Dino Thunder Rangers took Megan to their base, where they found the one and only Dr. O. There Megan explained her whole situation and how quickly she found out that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were Power Rangers. Though the trio kind of struggled with the idea, Dr. O was no stranger to diffrent Rangers from all around. Believing Megan within an instant.

"As a Ranger this might explain the discovery of this Dino Gem." Dr. O took out an orange colored stone and showed it to Megan.

"That's a Dino Gem? That's how you guys get your powers?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded in affirmation.

"Wow..."

"It's yours." Dr. O gave Megan the stone and she placed it on her wrist.

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Not like anybody else from another dimmension is going to come down here proclaimming that they need a new power to help them in their fight against evil." Conner shrugged.

"Touche_'_." Megan replied admiring the stone upon her wrist. Then an alarm went off, not to much surprise of Dr. O.

"Seems like it's time to test out your new powers." He stated, "More Tyrannodrones, and they aren't alone you guys."

"He's there too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?" Megan asked.

"The White Ranger, he's an evil Ranger that's sole purpose is to destroy us." Ethan explained.

"Well let's go kick his butt!" Megan smiled.

"Like your spirit." Dr. O smiled, "You guys better get out there adn fast."

"On it." With that the four left. They found the Tyrannodrones and the White Ranger in the city.

"So you guys decided to show up." The White Ranger mocked, "And you've brought a friend. Like it's going to matter."

"Oh it will!" Megan called back.

"Let's do it!" Conner cried out, "Dino Thunder! Power up! Red Dino Ranger!" Conner had transformed.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"Ethan was next,"Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder! Power up!," Followed up by Kira,"Yellow Dino Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Megan was last, "Orange Dino Ranger!" She screamed out, her outfit looked just like Kira's with the exception of her helmet. Her helmet head took the apperance of a small dinosaur called the Albertonykus.

"An Orange Ranger? Interesting." The White Ranger said rubbing his chin, "Tyranoodrones, attack!" With that each monster jumped in at the four Rangers.

"Get'em guys!" Conner called out. The group jumped right into the Tyrannodrones. Megan did a cartwheel flip and nailed one with an axe kick on the top of it's head. She then back kicked another one behind her. Megan spun around and kicked one right in the ribs sending it flying. AS she kicked that one she jumped up in the air and punched a few before landing in front of the White Ranger.

"Megan wait!" Ethan called out as he smashed some more Tyrannodrones.

"You've got spunk." The White Ranger complimented as he blocked a punch from Megan.

"Thanks, but I don't like talking to people who's butt is about to get kicked!" Megan yelled as she kneed him in the ribs. White Ranger then leaped in the air and kneed her in the helmet. This caused Megan to stumble back, White Ranger then jumped up and kicked her in the chest. AS she was sent flying Ethan caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured, "Let's get this guy."

"Let's do it as a team!" Conner told her as he and Kira came up with the two.

"You think adding one more Ranger is going to stop me?" The White Ranger asked, "Ha!" He jumped up and kicked Kira and Ethan, but Conner and Megan slugger punched him in his ribs sending him flying backwards. Ethan then tossed Megan and she double punched the White Ranger in the chest.

"Guah!" He stepped back from the impact, then from above Kira kicked him in his chest. As the White Ranger kicked Kira, Conner ran up and threw a hard kick at him as well. The White Ranger blocked it, then punched Conner in the stomach. Ethan came up and punched the evil Ranger in the chest and then his arm. Forcing him to release Conner. Conner and Ethan both kicked the evil Ranger back, then punched him at the same time. From behind Megan tornado kicked him, and then grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him into the ground. Kira came falling from the sky ready to drive her feet into his back.

"Nope!" the White Ranger jumped out of the way and blasted everyone, "I'll give this match to you guys for now." With that the White Ranger left.

"Victory for us." Megan said triumphantly.

"So now you got your new powers." Kira smiled.

"And they work for you." Ethan complimented.

"Thanks."

"But hey...what's that aura around you?" Conner asked.

"What aura?" Megan asked. She then looked down at herself and saw the aura he spoke of.

"That mean you're leaving?" Ethan asked.

"I-I think so...thank you guys so much for your help. I can go defeat Nightmare now with my friends."

"Good luck." The trio said in unison.

"I'll try and visit when I can." Megan informed right before teleported and departed with the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Rangers Home Dimmension<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin hand me that please." Cyrus called poiting to some kind of random small device.<p>

"Sure Cyrus." Up to Cyrus was a girl with long black curly hair and green eyes. She stood at five foot five wearing a black pencil skirt with a black and Red zip up sweater that had buttons on the pocket with black and white striped socks with black converse.

"Thank you..." Cyrus took the device and continued to work. Ike had found Rin back in her apartment just in time before any Boogeymen got there for the weekly raid. He was able to get her out of there and recover some items to help with Cyrus's new project. It had been three weeks since the Rangers left.

"So when are they coming back?" Ike asked Cyrus.

"Don't know, but let's hope soon. Though if they don't I still got a secret weapon. Someone that helped the original Sage Rangers."

"How long do you think it will take for you to finish up that thing?" Rin asked.

"Eh, few hours...maybe days." Cyrus informed still into his work.

"Wow...really?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"I sure hope they make it back in time then." Rin commented. At that exact moment five beams of light appeared out of nowhere. One red, one blue, one green, one pink, and one yellow.

"Cyrus look!" Ike spun Cyrus's chair around and there the five Rangers stood.

"You guys are back!" He celebrated.

"Yeah, sorry we took a day or so." Chase chuckled nervously.

"A day or so?" Rin repeated, "You've guys have been gone for three weaks."

"Three weaks!" Zan yelled, "That's crazy."

"You're telling us, we're barely surviving." Ike informed.

"It doesn't matter because they are here now." Cyrus said hugging his Rangers, "I'm glad you guys are back."

"Me too." Chase informed, "Now I think I speak for all when I say let's go out there right now."

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"I wanna show off my powers." Shaun smiled.

"I just wanna defeat Nightmare and fast." Zan spoke.

"Let's make him suffer though." Rory smiled.

"We have to defeat his Admirals and Reapers first."

"Which is going to be easier said then done." Cyrus informed.

"So what." Chase retorted, "We'll defeat them no matter what. We're back and better then ever. So let's move out."

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare's Kingdom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aves!" Nightmare called.<p>

"Yes Lord Nightmare?"

"The Rangers are back...you have stated you now control the Red Ranger?"

"This is ture." Aves nodded in confirmation.

"Good, then make them all fight." Nightmare smiled evily. Aves also smiled with wicked pleasure.

"As you wish Milord."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers are back and better than ever! Thing is, Chase is now under Aves control! Nightmare wants the Rangers to fight each other? Well Aves plans on making this happen. How will the Rangers react when one of their own attack?<p>

Review!


	15. Red Rangers Rampage!

**Red Ranger Rampage!**

* * *

><p>In Nightmare's kingdom Aves had stared into a looking glass and stared upon the five returned Rangers who were standing in the middle of the street in a cul-da-sack. Around them houses collapsed and were slowly burning to the ground benath the black skies.<p>

**"Red you are under my spell. Listen to my voice, don't fight me. **  
><strong>Fight those closest to you. As it rains fire, unleash your own fire. <strong>  
><strong>Attack and destroy the Power Rangers! Let none survive!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys, who you want to attack first?" Chase asked with a smile.<p>

"Like it matters, I wanna destroy them all." Zan smiled.

"Hahaha, I'm with ya there!" Shaun joined in.

"Just keep up with me you guys, I don't wanna hog all the spotlight." Chase joked.

"Haha, very funny." Megan laughed sarcastically.

"You guys don't know what I can do yet." Rory pipped in.

"Oh well you don't know what..." Chase was cut off as he dropped to his knees and held his head in pain and agony, "Guah! Gahhh!"

"Chase?" Megan looked back as the others took a few more steps before stopping, "What's wrong?"

"Guah!" Chase screamed out to the skies, "Ahhh! Make it stop!" He cried out.

"Bro what's wrong?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah dude, come on chill out."

"Ahhh! Raaaahhh! Stay back! All of you! Shut up and stay back!" He roared.

"Calm down Chase!" Rory yelled. Then his eyes glowed red. He dropped his head.

"Chase?" Megan called.

"Chase? Hehehe..." He chuckled with a demonic like voice, "Who's Chase?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Zan asked.

"What's going on?" Chase repeated, "How idiotic are all of you!" Chase stood up and faced the Rangers, "I'm going to be the death of you all! Psycho Up! Red Psycho Ranger!" Chase quickly transformed into his Ranger form.

"What are you doing?" Shaun asked.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm killing you all! Psycho Scythe!" Chase summoned his scythe and swung it all of the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Everyone jumped back to dodge.

"What's wrong with him?" Zan asked once more.

"He's gone crazy!" Rory yelled.

"What do we do?" Megan asked.

"You fight me!" Chase yelled as he punched Megan sending her flying.

"Ahh!"

"Megan!" Rory called out.

"You're next!" Chase jumped over to Rory and lifted his scythe above his head.

"Don't think so!" Shaun jumped in the way and blocked Chase's attack. Shaun was now in his Ranger form as well.

"We have to fight him you guys!" Shaun yelled, "It's the only way to snap him out of it." He told them.

"What if we hurt him?" Zan asked.

"We'll have to risk it!" Shaun yelled.

"You're risking death to fight me!" Chase called out as he punched Shaun in the stomach sending him back flying.

"He's definetly gotten stronger!" Zan said in awe as Shaun caused a whole building to collapse on impact.

"Zan focus! Psycho Up!" Rory was now transformed as well.

"Right! Psycho up!" Zan was next.

"Ha!" Chase punched Zan, but Zan caught his fist. Chase then kneed Zan in the stomach and elbowed the back of his head.

"Guah!"

"Hiya!" Rory nailed Chase with a round house kick, but he seemed unaffected. Chase lifted her up in the air and slammed her right into the ground.

"Psycho up!" From behind Megan tried to attack Chase, but got back kicked, "Ahh!" Megan slid back, but was caught by Zan. Chase then jumped forward and punched Zan in the face. He then grabbed him by his throat and choke slammed him into the ground.

"Guah!"

"Stop it Chase!" Megan yelled as she threw a hard punch at him. Chase leaned back and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward and gave her a punch to her solar plexis knocking the air out of her.

"Gahh!" Chase then jumped up and hit her with an axe kick on her shoulder. Afterwards as Megan fell to her knees, he kicked her across her head.

"Ha!" Rory threw a punch at him from behind, but Chase tilted his head to the other side.

"Not happening!" He yelled as he quickly spun around and nailed Rory right in the ribs.

"Ahh!" Rory held her ribs in pain, Chase kicked her in the chest. Before Rory was sent flying Chase grabbed her neck and tossed her over his shoulder. He turned around to see Zan coming up from behind.

"Really wanna hurt me Zan?" Chase asked as Zan had his fist cocked back, "It's me man! It's me Chase!"

"C-Chase?" Zan struggled.

"Idiot." Chase muttered as he kicked Zan in his legs knocking him down in the ground. Chase then stomped on his back.

"Ahh!"

"No...you guys!" Shaun jumped in and kicked Chase's feet from under him. Chase did a cartwheel to recover and faced Shaun.

"Zan you alright?" Shaun asked.

"Y-yeah...I'll be alright."

"Rory!" Shaun quickly ran over a few feet away towards Rory, "How you holding?"

"H-he's so strong." She muttered as she struggled to stand.

"Here go check on Megan, me and Zan will handle him.

"Got it."

"Zan!" Shaun called out.

"On it." Zan joined Shaun and they approached Chase.

"Don't let him trick you, he isn't Chase right now." Shaun explained.

"Got it...I won't fall for that trick again."

"Really? But Zan were such good friends!" Chase mocked.

"Shut up!" Zan ran in and punched him in the stomach. Chase bent down in pain, then Zan tried to knee him in his face. Chase grabbed his leg and flipped Zan over.

"Whoa!" Zan went spinning in the air before crashing down in the ground hard.

"Ha!" Shaun swung at Chase, who blocked it with ease. Chase tried a high kick, but Shaun blocked it. Chase punched Shaun in his ribs, Shaun quickly reacted by punching Chase in the face. Chase slid back, but jumped right back into it with a tornado kick. Shaun slid back.

"Weak!" Chase jumped up in the air and kicked Shaun in his chest. He used Shaun to bounce off of to superman punch Rory in the chest causing her to go flying back.

"Ahhh!"

"Rory!" Megan screamed out.

"Shut up girl!" Chase screamed as he grappled Megan by her face and lifted her off the ground. He then slammed her right back into it.

"Ahh!"

"Psycho Scythe!" Chase summoned his scythe and raised it above his head, "Flame Slash!" Chase jumped up in the air and released a streak of fire that blasted right into Megan.

"Ahhh!" This caused her to de-morph.

"Megan! You'll pay!" Rory called as she jumped off the roofs of the burning buildings to reach up to Chase.

"Don't think so! Deadly Burn!" Chase slashed and swung his scythe right into Rory's ribs. He then swung it down throwing her right into the ground.

"Guah!" This was enough to make Rory de-morph.

"Weaklings." Chase scoffed, "Can't believe I've associated myself with you."

"Ha!" Zan jumped up and grabbed Chase from behind, "Now Shaun!"

"Lightning Shot!" Shaun yelled from below.

"Don't think so!" Chase quickly freed himself and used Zan to take the strike.

"Ahhh!"

"Zan!" Shaun called out.

"Nice thinking though." Chase complimented. Chase flipped Zan upside down and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"No! Don't do it!" Shaun yelled, "That'll kill him!"

"Will it now?" Chase asked, "Too damn bad!" Chase jumped off the roof and slammed Zan right into a car below them head first. Zan's body went limp as Chase walked away from it with ease. Zan was forced to de-morph.

"No...Rory...Megan...Zan!"

"All dead." Chase said victoriously.

"How could you! They were your friends!" Shaun screamed.

"Yeah, key word is _were_." Chase cackled before approaching Shaun, "Let's continue yes?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Shaun lunged in for a superman punch, but Chase side stepped and kicked him in his ribs. Before Shaun hit the ground Chase nailed Shaun in the solar plexis with a punch.

"Guah!" Shaun bent over in pain.

"Ha!" Chase jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick nailing Shaun in the face. Shaun was blasted back into a car.

"Lightning Shot!" Shaun blasted Chase with lightning and sent him flying back into the car where he defeated Zan, "Lightning Shot!" Another bolt of lightning struck Chase.

"Graaw!" He screamed out in pain, "I'm going to kill you!" Chase called out as he began walking towards Shaun. Shaun continued to shoot Chase with bolts of lightning non-stop.

"Grraaa! You can only slow me down!" Chase roared.

"We'll see!" Shaun called out, "Lightning Shot!"

"I'm sick and tired of this! Psycho Scythe!" Chase blasted away the lightning with his own fire creating a large explosion. Though Chase now had trouble walking surviving those Lightning Shot's, he continued onwards.

"Lightning Shot!"

"Blaze Blades!" Chase yelled infuriated. Now in place of his scythe Chase summoned out two swords and lunged towards Shaun. He blocked the Lightning Shot's with one hand, while slashing Shaun with the other.

"Guuah!" Shaun stumbled back in pain.

"Flame Cross!" Chase released a burst of fire in the shape of an x nailing Shaun in the chest.

"Guah!" Shaun was blasted through a house before. He looked onwards with blurry vision, he began to think to himself.

_"I...I can't use SPD, I have to try and save him. But how? Maybe if...if I used that one move I could. It'll be risky.."_ Shaun thought, _"But it should be worth it."_

"Let's get this over with!" Chase screamed out.

"Ha!" Shaun jumped up and threw a hard punch, "Lightning Cannon! Lightning Shot!" Shaun turned his hand into his cannon then blasted Chase at point blank while smashing his cannon against his Chase.

"Ahhh!" Chase was sent flying backwards back into the cul-da-sack.

"Here I come Chase!" Shaun screamed as he ran into the cul-da-sack and grappled Chase by his collar, "I'm going to save you! Lightning Storm!" Shaun's armor glew blue and down from all around him lightning shot down and exploded upon Chase. The explosion pushed Chase and Shaun back away from each other. Though from what Shaun saw, it was over.

"I did it...I defeated him..." Shaun looked up over into the searing and rising flames, "But at what cost?"

"Shaun..." A voice muttered.

"Wha-what!" Shaun looked into the flames and wlaking out of there like a monster he continued walking living.

"Wanna know what I want to see?" Chase asked while still being devoured by flames.

"Wha-what?" Shaun asked in fright.

"What I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt. Permeanetly. You just being hurt, it won't be suffiecent enough until you're done. We're going to sttle this face to face until the death. In me, you're going to see a demon unleashed that you've never seen."

"N-no...Chase! Please don't do this!" Shaun screamed out.

"Shut up! You're pittiful! Why you still alive! Just die! Close your eyes!" Chase roared, "Just shut up, close your eyes, and die! Inferno!" Chase roared one last time releasing every single bit of fire power he had. The blast was atomic and focused towards Shaun.

"Ahhhhh!" Shaun screamed out in agonizing pain. Once the smoke clear, he was de-morphed.

"Hmph...I'm done here." Chase turned away from Shaun and looked at the carnage around him.

"C-Chase..." A voice muttered.

"What! What now!" He yelled angered. He stomped over and stood above Megan.

"Please..." She begged, "Stop!"

"Shut up and die!" Chase yelled as he placed his Psycho Scythe over her neck, "Just shut up and die! All of you!"

"No!" Megan cried out before Chase could finish her. Chase stopped his attack inches from her neck.

"M-Megan?" He muttered.

"Chase...you're back."

"What happened?" He asked slowly removing his scythe away from her.

"Something very bad, very very bad." She informed.

"Bad?" He repeated, "Meaning it can only get worse!" Chase roared as a wicked smile appeared upon his face once more.

"No!"

"Die!"

* * *

><p>"Aves! Your control over him is being lost! Bring him to the space base! I will not have conflict with him!" Nightmare demanded.<p>

"Yes my Lord!" Aves quickly sent out a message towards Chase to retreat.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped onto her as he stood over her injured.<p>

"Sorry..." Chase muttered as his own scythe was in his stomach.

"Y-you stabbed yourself?" She muttered.

"I know what I did." Chase smiled faintly, "Man this hurts."

"You're going to be okay."

"No I'm not." He told her, "Aves...she's calling back with her spell...I hope everyone...isn't dead." With that Chase was teleported away.

"No..." was all Megan could mutter before Cyrus came running out with Rin and Ike.

"Ike go get Shaun and Zan! Rin go get Rory!"

"Right!" Both of his assistants nodded as they ran over to the Rangers.

"Megan!" Cyrus slid over to her and lifted her head up, "Are you alright?"

"He's gone...Chase is gone." She muttered.

"I know...I know...I'm going to take you inside okay?" Cyrus picked Megan up and began to walk back to base.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers are all being taken serious care of! Cyrus has only one solution to them being one hundred percent back to normal. He has to use his new device to bring back an ancient warrior. Will she be able to help the Rangers recover and save Chase?<p>

Review!


	16. Releasing the Dragon Knight!

**Releasing the Dragon Knight!**

* * *

><p>"Man...Chase did a real number on them." Rin said with a shaky breath as she placed a wet cloth upon Zan's forehead.<p>

"Yeah, who knew he was that strong." Ike shuttered at the thought.

"It's not one hundred percent his fault..." Cyrus muttered to himself, "Aves has taken control of him. Though he's fighting it. You saw how he stabbed himself instead of killing Megan." Cyrus looked at his team of Rangers.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked.

"I put my new device into action."

"New device?" Rin repeated.

"Yeah...this." Cyrus showed them some kind of new morpher.

"What is that?" Ike asked.

"This is my Time Travel Morpher. With this I can go back in time and recieve somebody to help with our fight against Nightmare. She'll also be able to help heal the Rangers."

"Who?" Ike asked.

"Syren...a Dragon Knight. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What if we get attacked?" Rin asked.

"Then you just need to hold them off as long as you can."

"How long will you be?" Ike asked.

"With this morpher I've upgraded it so that no matter how long I'm gone somewhere else, nothing will effect here. If I'm only an hour there, it's only an hour here. Now...later." Cyrus pressed the button and a worm hole had swallowed him up.

"Let's hope it only takes him an our." Ike muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Start of Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Cyrus found himself upon a castle roof while watching and witnessing destruction upon land. Dragons took to the skies, along with mysthical creatures, beings, and entities. They all battled against just a shroud of pure darkness.<p>

"What is that?" He muttered.

"Everybody let's go!" A voice screamed out. Upon a black dragon a young nineteen year old appearing woman in black knights armor pointed her sword onwards.

"Syren!" Cyrus called out.

"Huh?" The woman looked down at Cyrus.

"Sage Lord Cyrus?" The knight muttered. She then descended upon the castle roof and off of her dragon. She had raven black hair, golden yellow eyes, she was skinny, her chest was not too small but not too big, she had black wings on her back, lush red lips, and darkish skin.

"I thought you were gone to fight Nightmare?" She asked hugging him.

"I did...this battle." Cyrus looked at the Earth as it was giving into the darkness, "This battle Syren...this is nothing compared to what Nightmare can do now."

"What do you mean?" Syren asked.

"Cyrus look...I'm from the future."

"The future?"

"I'm a descendan from the original Sage Lord Cyrus."

"You're from the future?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know of me?"

"Because you're stories are passed down in the Sage Rangers families for a very long time. You are a great hero, just like my ancestor. I need your help though."

"With what? What could be more important than Nightmare?" Syren asked.

"Nothing, which is why I'm here."

"I'm confused." Syren admited.

"Look, Nightmare comes back to life. I need you to come with me to the future. Nightmare is in the future and stronger than ever."

"Why not use the Power Rangers to fight him?"

"Because he's taken and absorbed all their power. The one's that remain are dying right now. They need you and your magic."

"I can not leave the battlefield." Syren petteed her black dragon.

"Please." Cyrus asked, "If we can stop him this one final time he'll be destroyed for good."

"For good...but we can stop him here." She told him.

"That's it Syren. That's all we're doing, stopping him. Post-ponning the future. You can always come back to this. Please just come with me."

"Huh...fine descendant of Cyrus. I will join you." Syren nodded.

"Alright, hold on." Cyrus wrapped his arm around Syren's waist, and she grabbed onto her dragon. Cyrus pressed the button again and another worm hole swallowed him up.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Rin smiled as Cyrus, Syren, and her black dragon appeared in the base.<p>

"This is the future?" Syren asked.

"Only my part of it." Cyrus said before checking on the Rangers, "Syren he called."

"Yes?" She walked over to him, "These the dying Rangers?"

"Yes, please heal them."

"I will." She nodded. Syren placed her hand over Megan's body first and gave off a strange aura. It slowly entered her body and began to shine. Her wounds slowly vanished, her heart rate went back to normal, her apperance. Her clothes were even fixed.

"Haaa!" Megan took a deep gasp of air.

"Megan!" Cyrus, Rin, and Ike hugged her.

"What's wrong? Where's Chase? Who is this chick?"

"We'll get to that later." Cyrus informed, "Let's worry about the others." Syren then walked over to Zan and placed her hands over his body.

"How will he turn out?" Ike asked.

"His neck...it..."

"Borken?" Megan muttered.

"Yes." Syren nodded, "Though he is still alright. Sometimes you can get a broken neck, but you'll be okay. This happens occassionaly and quickly mistaken for death. Though he is fine." The same process that Syren used on Megan slowly began to take place on Zan. His neck also appeared to slowly adjust and fix itself. Though disturbing to look it, Zan's neck fixed itself.

"W-what's going on?" Zan asked as he looked up.

"Zan you're alright!" Megan hugged her fellow Ranger. Syren then used the same thing on Rory and Shaun.

"Whoa.." Shaun stood up and looked at Syren, "Who are you?"

"My name is Syren."

"I got her back from the past and brought her here." Cyrus informed, "She healed all of you guys."

"Really? Thanks."

"Your welcome." Syren nodded.

"Alright, let's dodge all the non-important chit-chat and talk about you guys going to find Chase." Cyrus demanded.

"Finding him? Then what? Fight him? He beat us down massively!" Zan pointed out, "We can't just go ahead and challenge him head on again. He'll slaughter us again."

"Though we shouldn't give up." Rory interrupted, "We should still to try and nail him."

"You guys aren't going to fight him." Cyrus informed, "You're going to save him."

"How?" Shaun asked, "We tried fighting him to save him, but that only got our butt's kicked."

"Lucky for you guys though..." Ike commented, "Aves spell had worn off right before Chase had tried to kill Megan."

"So what does that mean?" Zan asked.

"It means that he's no longer under her control." Cyrus sighed, "So you guys are going to save him at Nightmare's space base."

"S-space base?" The green ranger repeated.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going in and you are going to save him."

"Are you serious?" Rin asked, "They can't do that."

"Oh but we can.." Shaun informed them, "And we will."

"Yeah, thing is only one of you can actually go into the space base." Ike sighed.

"So Who's going to go?" Megan asked.

"I will." Shaun spoke, "I'll bring him back better than ever."

"Alright then Shaun." Cyrus sighed, "It's up to you to bring Chase back."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Shaun goes to Nightmare's space base, but the remaining Ranger team run into some problems back down at Earth. Problems like the same Admirals of Nightmare that kicked their butts before they left. With new powers and the help of Syren the Dragon Knight how will the outcome differ now?<p>

Review!


	17. Saving Red

**Saving Red**

* * *

><p>"Alright Shaun...good luck." Cyrus sighed.<p>

"Huh...thanks."

"Come back safely." Rin told him.

"I'll be fine."

"When you guys come back, we can do some serious damage." Zan smiled.

"You got that right."

"Alright, well you're off." Ike pressed a button on Cyrus's computer and Shaun teleported out of the base.

* * *

><p><em>Nightmare's Space Base...<em>

Chase was kept inside some kind of cell where he had his arms and legs strapped down with large mechanical locks keeping him up against the wall.

"Hahaha! Look at the Red Ranger!" A Boogeyman laughed.

"Wow...so you can talk?" Chase mocked.

"Of course we can!" One of them snapped back.

"Just saying. Everytime we fight out all we get is some kind of battle cry."

"Oh shut up!"

"Soooorry." Chase snickered.

"Humans." One them scoffed, "What did you find on him?"

"Just some kind of car key, a pair of glasses, and his watch." The other replied.

"Strange. Oh well, nothing of importance."

"Agreed. I'll go report to Admiral Aves, you stay here." The first Boogeyman said.

"Sure." AS the other Boogeyman left, the remaining one kept the box with all of Chase's stuff, "Once Admiral Aves gets here you are doomed!"

"Yeah, because having to make out with her wasn't bad enough." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! To even have momment like that with Admiral Aves would be a blessing!" The Boogeyman snapped.

"Ha! That's what you think!" Chase yelled.

"Grrr...I'll get you for that!"

"Do something ugly." Chase smirked with victory knowing that the Boogeyman couldn't risk opening his cell doors.

"Grrr...if her spell hadn't worn off then you'd still be her.."

"Shut up." Chase growled.

"Slave!"

"Okay, now you're gonna get it."

_Meanwhile..._

"Whoa.." Shaun looked around to find himself in some kind of weapon storage room, "So this is the space base?" HE muttered to himself.

"Alright, have to find Chase and get out of here."

* * *

><p><em>Back at Earth...<em>

"Hey you guys check this out!" Ike called out as the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"The mall." Ike pointed to one of the television screens.

"Mall?" Syren repeated, "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it right now." Cyrus informed.

"The Admirals are back." Cyrus sighed, "Guess which ones."

"The same ones that beat us last time." Zan nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are going to have to take them on." Cyrus informed.

"I'm cool with that." Rory smiled, "It's time for some pay back."

"Right, we should get going." Megan nodded.

"I'll join you as well. We can get there on Avalon." Syren told them as she motioned towards her large black dragon.

"Great, let's move out." Zan directed. They all got on Avalon and flew out towards the mall.

"Hahaha! Look the Rangers are here!" Krusher laughed as he, Multi, Bounder, Zero, and Fireblaze walked beside each other in the ruins of the mall.

"You guys want to get your butt's kicked again?" Multi asked, "Because that can be arranged?"

"Wait, they are down two Rangers." Fireblaze pointed out.

"Yeah, and who's the new chick?" Zero asked.

"Don't worry about." Zan informed, "You guys. Let's Psycho up!"

"Right!" Both Rory and Megan nodded. They all hit the buttons on their morphers and transformed.

"You guys are outnumbered you know that right?" Krusher asked, "Just for some fun, I'll let you guys fight without me."

"Why do you get to relax?" Multi asked.

"Like it matters, you get to destroy the Rangers!" Krusher roared back.

"Fine, let's just do this!"

"I'll take the feline!" Syren told the group as she readied her blades.

"Well that seems to suck for you." Zero sighed. He and Syren then jumped right into battle with each other.

"I call Multi." Zan got ready for battle.

"I'll get Bounder." Rory spoke.

"Leaves me with Fireblaze." Megan got ready to fight.

"Burn!" Fireblaze flew towards Megan and kicked her in the chest. Megan was sent back into a wall, "Still weak." She scoffed.

"Megan!" Zan called out.

"Didn't you want me?" Multi asked as he made clones of himself.

"Yeah, and I don't plan on going down!" Zan and Multi began their battle.

"Loos like it's you and me Bounder." Rory got her self ready.

"Mirror see, mirror do!" Bounder cried back as he copied Rory turning into a clone of her. They began their fight.

* * *

><p><em>Space Base...<em>

"Come on man...where are you?" Shaun muttered as he walked around the space base Prison Bay.

"Hey did you hear that Lord Nightmare has ordered for Admiral Aves and Admiral Lilith to dispose of the Red Ranger already?" Shaun heard voices of Boogeymen and quickly hid.

"No!" The other Boogeymen said in awe.

"Yeah."

"I thought we were going to use him again to finish off the Rangers?"

"No need, Wormwood is on the way." After the Boogeymen passed Shaun he could only catch a single word. "Wormwood". HE then continued his search.

"There you are Red Ranger." Aves smiled looking at Chase.

"Hell'er." He smiled back.

"You ready to die?" Lilith asked walking up beside her fellow Admiral.

"Dying? Not much in my vocabulary." He scoffed.

"Aren't you witty." Lilith snarled, "Let's see how witty you are after we destroy you!"

"Wait...my Admirals." A Boogeyman interrupted.

"What!" Lilith snapped back.

"Here's a box of his items..." Aves took the box.

"Leave!" Aves barked.

"Yes Admiral!" The Boogeyman quickly ran away.

"Well...since you're about to witness your destruction, might as well..." Aves threw Chase's stuff in front of him, "Get a last look at your things."

"Yeah...I had a nice run I guess." He shrugged.

"Prepare to die!" Lilith roared as she got ready to strike.

"No!" Shaun cried out as he jumped in and kicked away both Aves and Lilith. Lilith's blast opened up the gate.

"What! A Ranger!" Lilith growled.

"Got that right!" Shaun smiled as he slammed the gate and picked up Chase's stuff.

"Hey Shaun, what took you."

"Wait, you nearly destroy us. I save you, and all you can say is what took you?"

"You'll get a real thank you once I settle these two. Also you were the one who nearly shocked me to death."

"You nearly killed me!" Shaun replied back.

"Whatever, just free me."

"Right. Psycho up!" Shaun turned into his Blue Psycho Ranger form, "Lightning Cannon!" With a few quick blast he shot down the handcuff like gauntlets.

"Nice thanks." Chase freed his legs and picked his stuff up, "I'm surprised they didn't try to destroy us."

"That's because destroying you in one on one combat is much more fun." Aves snickered.

"Looks like it's tome to get crazy then. Psycho up!" Chase turned into his Red Psycho Ranger form.

"Ha! You really think you can take us?" Lilith asked, "Prepare for destruction!"

"Oh like this?" Chase asked, "I don't think so. Shaun what do you say?"

"Oh no we can't fight like this."

"I agree. Let's show them are new power."

"Alright. You go first."

"Fine with me." Chase smiled, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Chase transformed into the Black Eagle Ranger, "Spirit of the Eagle! Black Eagle Ranger!"

"Nice." Shaun smiled.

"Thanks."

"My turn! SPD Emergency!" Shaun turned into the Light Blue SPD Ranger, "Six! SPD Light Blue Ranger!"

"Light Blue huh? I like it." Chase nodded.

"An eagle?" Lilith asked.

"And a lighter version of your original color. That mean you're..." Aves was cut off as she was slammed right into the wall behind her thanks to Shaun's blaster.

"Shut up."

"Aves!"

"Eagle Blade!" Chase jumped up in the air and spun as he slashed down Lilith.

"Ahh!"

"Let's get out of this confined space." Chase ordered.

"Agreed." Shaun nodded as the two left the small room.

"Go after them!" Lilith ordered.

"Like I don't know that!"

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth...<em>

"Ahhh!" Zan was slammed into the ground by Multi.

"Hahaha! Really think you're stronger now?" Multi asked, "You are still the same as before!"

"Zan!" Rory cried out, but was sent flying by Bounder who had kicked her in the chest.

"Ha! How you guys are getting owned is beyond me." Zero smirked mocking the Rangers while still fighting with Syren.

"Pay attention on the real battle over here!" Syren ordered as she slashed at him.

"Shut up lady! You're old news!" Zero jumped up and roundhouse kicked Syren in the head sending her flying back.

"Guahh!" Megan found herself flying over and landing by Syren after getting burned by Fireblaze.

"Weaklings I tell you!" Fireblaze scoffed.

"Weaklings?" Megan stood up with Syren.

"They surely do not know your true power." Syren commented.

"Then let's show them!" Zan said as he and Rory joined them, "Because I'm done playing around! Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Zan took out his Mystic Morpher and transformed into his Werewolf Ranger, "Silver Mystic Werewolf Ranger!"

"Alright Zan!" Rory smiled, "Magical Source! Mystic Force! Purple Mystic Dragon Ranger!"

"My turn! Dino Thunder! Power up!" Megan ordred, "Orange Dino Ranger! Albertonykus!"

"So you've all made improvements." Krusher smirked, "Admirals kill them all!"

"That's going to be easier said then done!" Zan yelled, "Wolf Pack Attack!" Zan jumped right at Multi and made diffrent illusions of himself.,

"Those are illusions, not clones like me!"

"Are they?" Zan asked, "Wolf Drill Claw!" All of the Zan's lunged and began to spin rapidly aimed at every single version of Multi. They drove their claws right into his chest and bursted right through him.

"Multi!" The group yelled.

"Seems like Multi's been put in the dog house." Zan joked.

"Grrr...you'll pay!" Bounder shouted.

"Will we now?" Rory asked, "Dragon Blade!" Rory lunged at Bounder.

"You think you can just change?" Bounder yelled. He had changed back into his mirror form, then slowly tried to copy Rory's new form. Rory had slashed him destroying his mirror and shattering him into pieces.

"Guahh!" Bounder fell to the ground and was destroyed.

"Weaklings!" Krusher yelled.

"Odd's even?" Megan asked.

"Now I have to step in!" Krusher stepped up with Zero and Fireblaze.

"I will assist." From nowhere Dragonic had appeared.

"I'll handle Krusher." Megan informed, "We've got some unfinished buisness."

"I'll take care of the dragon." Syren informed.

"A knight for battle? Interesting." Dragonic drew his blade, "I'm ready."

"Let's do this!" Zan called.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Chase had did a backflip then slashed Lilith once more.<p>

"Grraa! I'm going to kill you!"

"Kind of slow on that aren't ya?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" Lilith ran up to him and kicked him in his chest. Chase had grabbed her leg then pulled her forwards and drove his sword right into her chest.

"Ahhh!"

"Hiya!" Chase lifted her with his sword and slammed her back into the ground, "Some Admiral."

"I'm going to get you for this!" Lilith kicked Chase in the face pushing him back.

"Come and get it." During Chase and Lilith's battle Shaun was shooting Aves, who had moved away each blast with her telekenetic powers.

"You're going to need to try harder Ranger!" Aves yelled.

"No need to try!" Shaun ran up to Aves, she simply tossed him to the side. Shaun took advantage and bounced off the wall, then off the roof. He did a front flip and shot her in the face, then the chest.

"Ahh!"

"Don't mess with me!" Shaun cried out before kicking Aves in the face knocking her down. He then stood over her and shot her multiple times in the chest.

"Grrr!" Aves pushed Shaun back slamming him into the roof. She rolled out of the way so he could hit the floor. Though she didn't expect him to land on his feet. Aves jumped up and tried to kick him, but only got blasted.

"Ahhh!" Aves hit the wall behind her, Shaun then ran up and punched her through the wall.

"Shaun watch out!" Chase called.

"What!" Shaun ducked under Lilith's attack and back kicked her.

"Guah!" As she stumbled back Chase leaped up in the air and slashed her from the back down.

"Lilith!" Aves screamed.

"Shut up!" Chase flew over Shaun and got his blade ready to finish her off.

"Let me help!" Shaun fired three shots, one above Chase's blade and one below.

"That won't work!" Aves moved both shots having them them hit the wall. She didn't see the third shot, which had hit Chase's blade causing it to light up.

"Soaring Slash!" Chase's eagle wings opened up and raised it above his head. He slashed Aves with his light blue colored blade.

"Aaaahhh!" Aves was actually sent down through the space base sending.

"Aves!" Lilith yelled watching her fellow commrade float into the abyss of space.

"One down..." Shaun started.

"One to go." Chase finished.

"You'll both pay for that! Dragon Form!" Lilith cried out. Lilith had begun to take a new form. She had transformed into her dragon form, her whole body had wrapped around the large space base, and her head made a large whole where she could glare at Shaun and Chase.

"A dragon?" Chase asked.

"Really?" Shaun sighed.

"This is about to get intense.

"Got that right." Shaun agreed.

"Oh well, that just means more fun." Chase smiled beneath his helmet, "Let's kill'er."

* * *

><p>Next Time: In space it's Chase and Shaun vs. Lilith's Dragon Mode. While on Earth the Rangers and Syren are dealing with the remaining Admirals. The Ranger's powers might turn out to be more than the Admirals can handle.<p>

Review!


	18. Dragon Slayers!

**Dragon Slayers!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Shaun had dodged another heat of fire that struck the wall behind him. Lilith was now in her dragon form, and it was not looking good for the two Rangers.<p>

"Someone needs a breath mint." Chase joked.

"Rrrrraaa!" Lilith roared in anger at the Red Ranger's comment. She then released another powerful stream of fire.

"We should dodge that!" Shaun called out as he and Chase lunged out of the way.

"Let me have a swing at her." Chase began spinning his sworde cockily.

"Go for it." Shaun leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You overconfident Rangers! You have no idea the power that will be bestowed upon the Earth! You think we're strong!" Lilith roared.

"Yeah yeah, fear the Reapers." Chase scoffed, "Divine Wing Mode!" Chase's Wing Blade began to glow a bright gold as he got in his stance, "Soaring Slash!" Chase jumped up and slashed down on Lilith's dragon snout.

"Raaaa!"

"You made her mad." Shaun laughed.

"Whatever, your turn."

"Gladly." Shaun pulled out his blaster, "Super Charge! Blast!" Shaun shot off repeated laser rounds in Lilith's face.

"Rrrrrraaa!"

"I don't think you helped." Chase pointed out.

"Ash Venom!" Lilith roared and released a large amount of ash from her mouth.

"What is this?" Shaun asked.

"Don't know, and don't care." Chase replied, "Let's just not stick around to find out."

"Serpents Gaze!" She yelled out. Lilith had caught both Shaun and Chase in her dragonic gaze. This stopped them from moving.

"D-dude...I'm stuck!" Shaun cried out.

"S-so am I..." Chase and Shaun were forced to de-morph.

"Guah! W-what is this!" Shaun screamed out as he began coughing up blood.

"I...gah! D-don't know...gawd!" Both Rangers began coughing up blood violently.

"You shouldn't have tried to mess with me." Lilith grinned with er dragonic face, "Only way to survive my poison is by eating one of my scales. Too bad I'm not on your side. Now I'll watch you both slowly die."

"G-great..." Chase muttered, "This is not good." Shaun looked at him and said:

"Ya think?"

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth...<em>

Zan, Rory, Megan, and Syren had defeated Admirals Fireblaze, Multi, Bounder, and Krusher. Leaving them with Dragonic all by himself. A fight thats turning out a little tougher than expected. A little.

"Come on Dragonic! That all you got?" Zan taunted.

"Shut up human..." Dragonic got ready to fight once more as he stood to face the Rangers.

"What's wrong? You mad?" Megan joked.

"Ha!" Dragonic raised his blade and charged at Megan.

"Ha!" Syren jumped in the way and their swords clashed, "Don't think so dragon!"

"Here I come!" Rory yelled as she pulled out her sword to join Syren and Dragonic.

"Ha!" Dragonic kicked Rory, then pushed back Syren. Zan came up from behind and slashed Dragonic, Dragonic spun around and slashed his blade. Megan stopped him half-way through his attack and kneed him in his stomach. Dragonic then kneed Megan. Zan jumped up and kicked him in his chest.

"Take this!" Syren slashed Dragonic from behind. Rory then ran up and stabbed him through his chest.

"Grrr..." Dragonic growled as he pushed both fighters away, "You have all pushed me to do this. You are going to regret it. I promise!" Dragonic lifted his wings all up and they turned into dragon heads. He now had eight dragon heads on his back in place of wings.

"Fire!" He called out. A red dragon head released a powerful stream of fire.

"I'll handle that!" Rory said as she released a stream of purple flames to fight against Dragonic's attack.

"That's not all!" Dragonic roared, "Water! Lightning! Wind! Light!" Four more of Dragonic's heads roared releasing each one of the elements he had shouted.

"Whoa! That's alot!" Zan called out as he began fighting against the element of light.

"Yeah...who knew." Megan fought against the element of water.

"Avalon help us!" Syren called as she fought off the element of lightning.

"Rrrraaa!" Avalon roared fighting the element of wind.

"You think that is all?" Dragonic grinned evily, "Earth!" Another one of Dragonic's heads roared allowing the earth to come up as a wave that went towards the Rangers and Syren.

"Watch out!" Zan called out as the earth wave struck the whole team sending them flying back.

"Hahaha! You think that this was going to be easy?" Dragonic asked, "I'm ending it here and now! Dragonic Helix!" All eight of Dragonic's heads roared releasing it's own respective element. They all combined together forming one single blast that charged right at the group.

"Avalon!" Syren called.

"Rrrraa!" Avalon roared and released it's own explosive fire breath attack fighting off Dragonic's eight headed dragon attack.

"Hmph, you think I'm going to le you stop me!" Dragonic roared.

"Alright time to step it up." Zan got ready to fight again.

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked.

"Just watch..." Zan's katars folded back and emmited a single blade from each one, "Wolf Claw Sabers!"

"You have swords!" Rory cried out.

"Yes and now, more of a single slash mode for my katars." He explained.

"Hmph, Dragon Fang Blade!" Rory charged up her sword as it gave off a purple aura.

"Dino Thunder Saber!" Megan drew her own sword as well.

"Wow...we all have swords?" Zan wondered aloud.

"They are the greatest of weapons in close combat." Rory pointed out, "But I've already had a sword."

"Touche_'_." Zan shrugged, "Here we go!" They all rushed in and jumped up at Dragonic. They slashed Dragonic's eight dragon heads off.

"Whoa!" Dragonic was pushed back majorly.

"Not done yet!" Syren roared as she leaped up in the air and thrusted her blade through Dragonic's chest.

"Aaaahhh!" Admiral Dragonic exploded, and he was finally gone.

"Finally...that's the last Admiral." Zan sighed as they de-morphed.

"That was great." Syren smiled, "You all did wonderful No more Admirals."

"Hey look..." Megan pointed towards the sky.

"What's that?" Zan wondered.

"A shooting star?" Rory shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Space Base...<em>

"Hahahaha! Die Rangers!" Lilith screamed out.

"Brawagh!" Chase coughed up more blood. Him and Shaun were surrounded by their own blood.

"Hahaha!" Suddenly Lilith was struck by something. Whatever it was ended up being strong enough to completly destroy her. Her scales had scattered all over the space base floor.

"Grrr..." Chase grabbed a nearby scale and struggled to put it in his mouth. He swallowed it whole, yet remained to cough blood. Once it was in his stomach he stopped.

"Oh gawd! I thought I was going to die!" Chase wipped all the blood off his mouth and picked up another scale. He scrambled towards Shaun.

"Dude come on e-eat this. Just swallow it!" Chase informed.

"Grahw!" Shaun coughed up more blood before swallowing the scale. Shaun coughed up more, but he wipped the blood from his mouth and looked up.

"I hate dragons..."

"Agreed." Chase smiled, "N-now..." Chase tried to stand up, but ended up hitting the wall behind him and sititng down.

"Now let's sit down." Shaun chuckled as he went over and leaned up against the wall too.

"W-we lost too much blood. No way we are going to escape out of here just yet."

"Got that right. Last thing we need is to try and teleport out of this place. For all we know it could make it worse."

"Ooooh yeah." Chase chuckled, "But in the world hit her?" The two looked at a flaming gap where Lilith's dragon head once was.

"Kree!"

"Great Boogeymen." Shaun muttered as they ran into the room.

"Everybody run! The Reapers are here!" One of them screamed.

"Reapers?" Shaun repeated.

"That's not good."

"L-look!" A Boogeyman screamed, "It's Lycanrio!"

"Great..."

"You guys scream too loud." A voice muttered. Suddenly a beam of light vaporized all of the Boogeymen.

"W-whoa.."

"Huh.." In walked a new monster. A green eyed, jet black furred, sharp clawed, sharp fanged, unkempt haired, werewolf entered the room. It was wearing black samurai like armor outlined in gold, hhis bare feet were silent with each step across the base floor.

"Hmm?" He looked towards the two Rangers, "Wow...humans? Meaning Power Rangers. You guys are lucky that I'm here and not Wormwood. You'd all be dead."

"W-who are you?" Chase muttered.

"Me? I'm a Reaper. My name is Lycanrio."

"You're going to kill us huh?" Shaun asked.

"Normally yeah, but it seems like you guys have already been in a fight. I'll kill you guys when you are one hundred percent. I sense no other Rangers or Reapers here so you're good to go whenever."

"How many Reapers are there?" Shaun asked.

"There's me, the Four Horsemen, and Wormwood so far as I'm concerned." The monster shrugged.

"If you're here, where are they?" Chase asked.

"On Earth. Sucks for Earth."

"S-Shaun...we have to get out of here." Chase informed.

"I-I know..."

"Leave whenever, but you guys have..." Lycanrio looked at his wrist, "Oh yeah like five minutes before I destroy this place."

"Wh-what!" The two yelled.

"Yeah, with the Reapers here now there's no need for all these space base Boogeymen or any Admirals. Oh I just rememeberd another Reaper!"

"Who?" Shaun asked.

"The Infinity Ranger."

"Darn it! We completley forgot about him!" Chase yelled.

"Yeah...ooh seems like Nightmare told me to hurry this up." Lycanrio said.

"How can you tell?" Chase asked.

"Nightmare can send us telepathic messages." Lycanrio informed, "Now run along or die."

"R-right..Shaun." Chase looked at Shaun.

"Here we go!" Shaun pressed a button on the device Cyrus gave him and the two were gone.

"Well...Full Moon Howl!" Lycanrio released a powerful howl that destroyed the whole base, and even pushed some of the stars away. He then dove down to Earth.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth...<em>

"Grrr..." The Rangers and Syren were struggling against their new enemy. They didn't even have time to morph into their new forms to take on this guy.

"How sad...this victory is hollow." He spoke, "You can escape for now...next time I'll destroy you all."

"W-why? You're one of us!" Rory snapped.

"Me? Of course I'm not! Because I'm so much stronger."

"W-who are you?" Zan asked.

"Me?" He repeated. Zan looked up at him. He stood at six foot two taller than most of the Rangers. He was wearing a white and silver Ranger suit. On his chest was the Infinity Mark with a blue matrix on the inside of it. His boots and gloves were trimmed with gold. He had streaks of silver running down the sides of his whole outfit. Then his helmet visor looked like an asterisk. On his side was a silver sheath that had a blue and golden sword hilt sticking out.

"I'm a simple Reaper...but you can call me...the Infinity Ranger."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The group is back at base discussing the arrival of the Reapers and the new Infinity Ranger. They begin to wonder if it's possible to turn him, though they are interrupted by the attack of the Reaper known as Famine.<p>

Review!


	19. The First Horseman: Round 1!

**The First Horseman: Round One!**

* * *

><p>"You're the Infinity Ranger?" Zan asked.<p>

"Yes, and I'm going to be your downfall, but for now your weakness insults me. I'll be back." With that the Infinity Ranger left.

"Are you guys alright?" Cyrus called as he Rin, and Ike came running out to help Zan, Megan, Rory, and Syren.

"Y-yeah...we'll be fine." Syren replied.

"Come on back to base." Rin picked up Zan and they all headed back to base. Once they got there a surprise awaited for them.

"Whoa what happened?" Shaun asked as he and Chase watched the other Rangers and Syren being brought in.

"The Infinity Ranger is back." Cyrus sighed.

"The Infinity Ranger you warned me about?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, and he wants to destroy you all."

"Because he works with Nightmare, great." Shaun sighed.

"Another enemy to defeat. I'm okay with that." Chase shrugged.

"But he's a Reaper." Shaun pointed out.

"We've trained for this for a reason." Chase replied, "We can handle it." Chase told Shaun.

"But what if we can get him to join us?" Ike asked.

"Get the Infinity Ranger to join us?" Chase repeated.

"Won't work." Cyrus told him, "The Infinity Ranger is made from the pure dark energy made from Nightmare. He hand crafted the Infinity Ranger and together they share a bond."

"What kind of bond?" Shaun asked.

"The Infinity Ranger doesn't die unless Nightmare dies."

"Some bond." Chase scoffed.

"Yeah, even when defeated he isn't dead. He's only been asleep this whole time all thanks to his counterpart. The Shadow Swordsman. He's the only person who is able to put away the Infinity Ranger long enough for us to defeat Nightmare."

"But the Shadow Swordsman is dead isn't he?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Cyrus sighed, "He gave up all his power and life force to put away the Infinity Ranger."

"So...then we destroy them all." Syren grunted.

"Whoa, Syren! How you feeling?" Cyrus asked.

"Beaten...but my powers." Syren placed her hands over her body and she slowly began to heal herself.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Healing myself, then I can heal the others." She explained, "Shouldn't take too long." She grunted.

"Do as you wish." Cyrus told her, "Just do it fast. Last thing we need is for one of the Reapers to come down."

"What is up with the Reapers anyways?" Shaun asked.

"Well you see there are seven, more or less. If you exclude the Infinity Ranger then it's only six. Together you have the Four Horsemen. This would be the core Reapers containg of War, Famine, Death, and Conquest. They can only be summoned by the Reaper known as Wormwood, whos strength lies within his incredible defense. Then there is Lycanrio, there werewolf of light. Very deadly. Together they are the Reapers, and they will kill you all without a second thought. Or even a second breath."

"Ruthless, merciless, deadly, all having meaning." Chase sighed, "The stronger they are the more power we have to use." He sighed.

"I will find a way to make an easier way to defeat them." Cyrus informed.

"Take your time." Chase sighed, "We don't want them picking up anything."

"Right."

"Ugh..." Syren stood up, yet she was still injured.

"You should rest a little more." Rin informed.

"Rin's got a point." Ike agreed, "Your powers allow for us to quicken the healing process of the others. So if you go down, then it'll go back to waiting for days and such. Which is something we can't risk at this point anymore."

"I will do as I please!" Syren barked, "I will now heal the others." Syren walked up to both Zan and Rory and placed a single hand over both. She then slowly began to fill up their bodies with her magical aura. Slowly their wounds healed and their breathing returned to normal. After a few minutes she was done. She then did the same to Megan. With both hands she was able to work faster, and soon enough she was done.

"Huh..." Syren fell to a knee, quickly Rin and Ike aided her.

"Rin, Ike help Syren held. Fast!" Cyrus ordered.

"Right!" The two nodded as they took Syren to the emergency room.

"What's going on?" Zan asked rubbing his head.

"Last thing I remember is being attacked by that White Power Ranger." Rory groaned.

"Yeah, that was the Infinity Ranger right?" Megan asked.

"Yes it was. You guys fought against the Infinity Ranger after taking down the Admirals." Cyrus told them.

"So all the Admirals are gone now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Shaun replied, "But we still have on problem."

"The Reapers." Chase finished, "They are here and they want us dead and fast."

"Yeah." Cyrus nodded.

"Well good thing we trained for this." Zan sighed.

"Got that right." Megan nodded.

"We aren't going to go down so easily." Rory nodded.

"Uh oh..." Cyrus muttered.

"What is it Cyrus?" Shaun asked.

"The first Horseman. Famine, he's down in the city. He wants you guys." Cyrus told them.

"Then let's give him what he wants." Chase told them, "We'll be back." The group left.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Rangers! Come on Rangers!" A monster yelled.<p>

"You Famine?" Chase asked as they witnessed a white cloaked man with a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Yes I am! I am the one who will finish off this town! Making sure no Rangers ever breath here again!" Famine then took off his cloak and revealed himself. He was wearing a large dirty white toga, with a black medalion, he had mutated like skin that appeared to have been made out of rotten garabage and food. Flies flew around him as he stared down the rangers, he gave off a grueling green stench like aura.

"Prepare to die!" Famine yelled pulling back his arrow.

"Alright guys!" Chase called, "Time to get crazy! Psycho Up!" Chase and all the others turned into their Psycho Ranger forms.

"That won't save you!" Famine shot off an arrow nailing Megan in the chest.

"Ahhh!"

"Next!" He did this again hitting Rory in the stomach.

"Augh!" Rory fell to her knees.

"Then you three!" Famine jumped back and shot three arrows.

"Guah!" Shaun fell to the ground.

"Darn it..." Zan grunted in pain.

"Whoa!" Chase tried to dodge, but failed as the arrow nailed him in his chest as well. All the Rangers were forced to demorph from a single arrow shot by Famine.

"Told you! You can't stop me! I'm Famine!" Famine mocked as he pulled back five arrows, "Let's see...I think I'll kill you all at the same time."

"Hey guys let's hurry up and level up!" Chase told them, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" All of the Rangers transformed. Chase into the Black Eagle Ranger, Shaun into the Light Blue SPD Ranger, Megan into the Orange Dino Ranger, Rory into the Purple Dragon Ranger, and Zan into the Silver Werewolf Ranger.

"You think that'll help you any better?" Famine asked, "Fire!" Famine shot out one arrow that bursted into fire.

"I'll handle this!" Chase drew his sword and slashed the arrow, "Too easy."

"Was it?" Famine asked as he was now standing behind Chase with four arrows to his back.

"W-what the...I didn't even see you move." He studdered.

"That's the point." Famine mocked as he let go piercing Chase's body with all four arrows.

"Chase!" Megan called out.

"You're next little girl!" Famine dissappeared and Megan found an arrow in her chest, "Ahhh!"

"Gotcha!" Famine then jumped down from the sky and kicked Megan in the chest driving the arrow through completley. This forced her to de morph.

"Megan no!" Rory called out, "You'll pay for that! Dragons Flame!"

"I'm going to pay?" Famine scoffed, "None of you will even be able to dodge this next attack! Arrow Barrage!" Famine began shooting multiple arrows at the Rangers.

"Watch out you guys!" Chase ordered as he helped up Megan.

"I'll blast them all!" Shaun yelled as he began shooting as many arrows as he could.

"Let me help you!" Zan jumped in beside Shaun and began slashing down as many arrows as well.

"Don't forget me!" Rory yelled as she released a powerful stream of purple fire burning down arrows.

"You think this is all I got?" Famine asked, "Ground Shot!" Famine shot an arrow into the ground, then from beneath Zan, Shaun, and Rory arrows made of stone shot up and out piercing their bodies causing them to de-morph.

"You aren't going anywhere." Famine grinned.

"G-great..." Shaun muttered, "This guy is a Reaper for a reason huh."

"I am a Horseman." Famine chuckled evily to himself.

"That doesn't matter." Chase stood up and got ready to morph again, "We'll still defeat you."

"Really now Red Ranger? Then morph up and do it." Famine pulled back a single arrow and aimed for Chase's head, "Let's see if you can fully morph before my arrow pierces your skull big boy. Let's see who's truely faster!"

"Psych-" Chase was cut off. Famine hadp ulled his arrow, but once it came close to Chase's head he and the other Rangers were teleported out of there.

"Hmph..." Famine scoffed, he then swore,"I'll get you next time..Rangers."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Back at base Cyrus informs the Rangers there might be a way to last in a fight against Famine. Though how it will work is not one hundred percent clear. Are the Rangers willing to take the risk?<p>

Review!


	20. Learning More about the First Horse

**Learning More about the First Horse**

* * *

><p>"Cyrus! Why did you bring us back?" Rory asked.<p>

"Maybe because you were going to die." Cyrus informed.

"We were fine." Chase sighed rubbing his head.

"No ya weren't. Famine still had some more arrows he was going to use on all of you." Cyrus told them.

"So? We could've beaten him. We would've found a way." Shaun replied.

"No, you're wrong again. You guys were forced to de-morph after a single arrow. In your de-morphed forms how long do you think you'd all last?"

"Not too long when you put it like that." Zan sighed.

"Exactly. You guys stand no chance against Famine without a game plan." Cyrus told them.

"So have you found anything on how to defeat him?" Megan asked.

"I didn't discover anything new, but I did make an observation." He replied.

"Which would be what?" Chase asked.

"His arrows. His strongest weapon is his greatest weakness."

"What do you mean? Last time I checked those arrows forced us to de-morph. Remember? You just said it yourself too." Zan pointed out.

"I know, as strong as they are they come in numbers. Just like everything else. Everything comes in numbers you guys. Don't you get it?"

"Get what exactly?" Megan asked.

"If a gun can run out of bullets then a bow can run out of arrows." Cyrus told them.

"Okay I get it." Chase nodded, "You're saying he can't shoot us down forever."

"Exactly!"

"Meaning that when he runs out we can take him on one on one." Shaun nodded.

"Or more like one on five." Megan corrected.

"Which is exactly what we need!" Said Rory.

"If we can get that close to him then we might be able to pull it off." Zan nodded.

"Problem though." Shaun sighed, "With his speed it's nearly impossible to dodge all his arrows. I mean we tried to destroy as many as we could, but it was amazing how many there were. We don't know the limit to his arrows."

"Which is our major disadvantage." Chase agreed.

"So how do we find out how many he has?" Megan asked.

"Somebody would have to take the fall." Cyrus pointed out.

"Meaning what?" Rory asked.

"Meaning that someone owuld have to be bait for his arrows. One of you guys is going to have to draw his attention and take on all of his arrows while the others prepare to take him on. This is going to take an immense amount of endurance."

"Unless we are able to dodge his arrows." Zan pointed out.

"Which, like I said, is nearly impossible." Shaun replied.

"Maybe as a group since we all move as one. If one of us goes it alone and draws his focus out then maybe it might be easier to dodge." Zan told them.

"Makes no sense, it'd be easier to dodge them all as a group." Rory informed him.

"Rory's got ya there Zan." Chase agreed.

"Then at the same time it just might work." Cyrus told the Rangers, "As crazy as it is, crazy can work. You are the Psycho Rangers after all."

"Wow...good one." Chase chuckled.

"Thanks, but yeah Zan. Sounds like a plan, now we just need to find out who's fast enough for that." Cyrus told him.

"I am." Zan replied, "In my Werewolf mode then I can increase my speed and avoid his arrows. Then you guys can come in when he finally runs out."

"But what happens if he forces you to de-morph?" Rory asked.

"Easy.." Zan smiled, "I morph up again."

"Which will take alot out of you. Meaning everytime he hits you you'll have to re-morph." Cyrus explained, "And so far it appears Famine never misses."

"Which sucks big time. He can also shoot multiple arrows at a single time." Shaun nodded in dissapproval.

"So what?" Zan shrugged, "I can handle them all. I mean how fast can the monster be? His hands are no faster than my feet."

"You sound mighty confident about this Zan." Megan sighed.

"Yeah, I'm positive about this. So you guys down for this?" He asked.

"Your guys call." Cyrus sighed looking at the other Rangers.

"I think it's too risky." Rory nodded.

"I agree." Shaun nodded.

"Me too." Megan told them.

"What? Are you guys serious? Don't you trust me?" Zan asked.

"We do Zan, it's just we don't want you to risk your life for this one Reaper. We'll find a way to beat him down as group." Shaun replied.

"That could take forever. This seems to be the fastest way! Come on, just let me try it!" Zan begged.

"No." Shaun replied.

"Sorry Zan." Rory told him.

"Not happening." Said Megan.

"Chase?" Zan looked at Chase, and so did the other Rangers.

"What?"

"It's your final decision I'm waiting on." Zan told him.

"Why? Seems like everyone's already made their decision about what they think is best for you."

"Then why aren't you in this?" Zan asked.

"Because I don't believe that you need me to tell you yes or no. Whatever you want to do Zan is fine with me. I'm not going to stop you. If it means killing off this stupid arrow shooting walking garbage lifeless walking dead Reaper I'm okay with it."

"Really? So you're giving me the okay with this plan?" Zan asked.

"I'm giving you the I don't care." Was the Red Ranger's response.

"Well then what do we do?" Megan asked.

"Whatever it is you better think fast." Cyrus told them, "Famine is looking for you guys and is not happy with your recent escape act."

"That's technically your fault." Shaun told him.

"And you're welcome that you're still breathing." Cyrus replied.

"So what's the plan?" Rory asked as she turned to Chase.

"Zan...you're on. Do as you wish. I'll follow your lead."

"Right." Zan nodded, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Alright you guys..." Chase looked at his fellow Rangers and smiled, "time to get crazy."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Time for round two with Famine! Will the Rangers plan go through? Will they be able to defeat their first Reaper?<p>

Review!


	21. Trying to Avoid Famine?

**Trying to Avoid Famine?**

* * *

><p>Famine looked about as he tried to look for the Rangers to return so he could finish the job once and for all.<p>

"Hey Famine!" Chase called out.

"There you are!" Famine smiled as he saw all five of the Psycho Rangers make their re-apperance.

"We are ready this time! We'll take you down for sure!"

"Are you positive about this?" Famine asked.

"Yeah!" Shaun yelled back.

"This might be your first day back to life..." Megan started.

"But it's also your last!" Rory finished.

"We'll see about that. You guys sure do like to talk! Oh well!" Famine then began shooting multiple arrows straight at the five rangers.

"I don't think so!" Zan jumped in the way and took out his own bow and arrow as he began shooting down the arrows Famine had shot out. All of Famine's arrows went through Zan's laser like arrows with ease.

"Whoa!" Zan jumped out of the way, but then quickly began shooting Famine non stop with his laser arrows. Famine was unphased, but continued to shoot at Zan.

"Can you keep up Famine?" Zan taunted as he had quickly transformed in his Werewolf form. The other Rangers transformed into their second forms as well.

"Can I keep up?" Famine scoffed as he appeared in front of Zan with multiple arrows at the ready, "Can you keep up is the real question!" Famine released all of his arrows. Zan jumped to the side dodging few, very few. He felt his arm pierced with one of the arrows, Famine then appeared by Zan's side and punched him in the face.

"Aaah!" Zan went flying and crashed into a building.

"Ground Shot!" Famine shot a single arrow in the ground then multiple arrows shot up from the ground and began attacking Zan. The arrows were made out of stone.

"Wind Piercer!" Famine shot an arrow in the air and it stopped, that single arrow then released multiple wind arrows.

"Whoa!" Zan jumped out of the way and quickly tried to out run each arrow as fast as he could.

"Dragon Flame!" Rory jumped down from the sky above Famine and released a powerful purple stream of fire.

"Ground Shot!" Famine jumped back and shot an arrow in to the ground below Rory. Then multiple stone arrows came out towards rory.

"I'll handle those!" Shaun cried out shooting the arrows with his blaster.

"Wind Piercer!" Famine shot out another arrow and released multiple wind arrows.

"Dino Thunder Saber!" Megan jumped to the aid of Shaun and slashed as many nearly invisible arrows as she could.

"Hey over here!" Zan cried out as he slashed Famine's back, yet Famine appeared untouched.

"Hmph!" Famine pulled his arm back and elbowed Zan in the face sending him flying through the air.

"Don't forget about me!" Chase called swinging his swok. Famine simply jumped forwards, then shot more arrows piercing Chase's body with ease. Chase skidded back. Shaun then tried to shoot down Famine with his blaster again, Famine spun around and deflected the shots. Famine vanished and appeared above Shaun, he shot Shaun in his shoulder. Famine then landed in front of Shaun and kicked him in his chest sending him flying back.

"Dragon Burst!" Rory flew towards Famine and released a ball of purple fire that exploded on contact with Famine. Famine turned towards Rory with anger before nailing her with more arrows.

"Augh!" Rory felt the arrows enter her shoulders and pin her down against a wall.

"Hope you like death!" Famine shouted as he began to pull back a single arrow, "Arrow Barrage!" Once letting go of that single arrow, it bursted into thousands and thousands of more.

"No! Rory!" Megan jumped in the way of the attack ready to take it all in.

"No! Megan!" Chase called out, "Shaun help me out!" Chase demanded.

"Right!" Both of them jumped in the way of the attack protecting both girls of their teams. Chase and Shaun felt every single arrow pierce their body and leave like a sword through water. Unnerving to them knowing that any one arrow could force them to de-morph while the rest would finish them off. Whih happened. Both of them were forced to de-morph and they both fell down to the ground.

"No! Chase! Shaun!" Megan cried out.

"Megan watch out!" Rory screamed.

"Wha-" Megan was cut off as Famine kneed her in the face sending her slightly floating upwards.

"Spiral Shot!" He cried out releasing a spinning arrow that entered and left Megan's body forcing her to de-morph. She crashed hard into the ground, left motionless.

"Next girl! You! Spiral Shot Barrage!" Famine shot off another spinning arrow, and this one bursted into many all forcing their way into Rory's body. She then de-morphed and fell to the ground lifeless.

"Grrr...guys!" Zan cried out as he walked out from the rubble, "You guys!"

"Ha! You still live? All of your friends are dead now!" Famine taunted, "Nice job in helping them!"

"No..." Zan muttered, "B-but you must be out of arrows by now right?"

"Was that your plan?" Famine scoffed, "I am a Reaper for a reason! I am a Horseman for a reason! My arrows are unlimited!"

"What!" Zan said in shock.

"Meaning my arrows are infinite! I never run out of arrows!" Famine said cockily as he pulled back another arrow.

"N-no...then our plan...it failed...and they all...died for nothing?" Zan fell to his knees as he quickly saddened. The world was ending, he was fighting a Reaper, Nightmare was reigning over the world, and he was the last Psycho Ranger standing. Nothing could make it worse.

"You end here Ranger!" Famine let go of the arrow. Zan saw no point in resisting the arrow. All of his friends were dead. He would die eventually as well too. Right? So why fight it? Even if he defeated Famine he would have to fight Nightmare's army all by himself now. There was nothing for him to do. It was hopeless, yet at the same time. It was worth a shot.

"Raaaaa!" Zan lunged at Famine's arrow with his Werewolf Katar's at the ready. He then slashed the arrow in half.

"What the!" Famine was surprised by this. Zan than quickly dissappeared.

"You want to play the speed game then huh?" Famine chuckled as he vanished as well. Famine stood on top of a building shooting arrows down at the city below. Zan then ran up the building where Famine was and destroyed all the arrows coming his way.

"You'll pay for killing my friends!" Zan screamed as he jumped to the top of the building and slashed Famine's chest.

"You think that will do something?" Famine mocked as he got another arrow at the ready.

"I'm sick and tired of these arrows of yours! Full Moon Claw Slash!" Zan's claws began to glow brightly, he then swung both of them and destroyed Famine's arrow.

"What the!" Famine was knocked back by the explosion and flew off the top of the building.

"I'm coming for you!" Zan yelled as he jumped over, the now broken bow, and on top of Famine. Zan drove his clawed weapons into Famine's body and drove him in to the ground. The collision from the two of them into the earth was massive. A large crater was made where they lai.

"Get off me!" Famine shouted as he punched Zan sending him skidding back. Famine jumped up and stuck a hand out.

"I don't really need a bow!" Famine shouted as he shot an arrow from his hand.

"Ha!" Zan blocked the arrow with ease.

_"Since I did not train, nor was I made, to use arrows from my body they are limited and much much weaker.. If I had my bow I could end him on the spot now for even touching me."_ Famine thought.

"Crescent Claw!" Zan curved both of his hands as he slashed Famine, causing him to stumble back.

"That made me move? Impossible!" Famine shouted.

"Claw Shots!" Zan shot all of his claws towards Famine, piercing his body. What neither of them noticed was that Famine's body was now being chipped away at. Famine could not feel it and Zan could not see it.

"Let go of me!" Famine shouted shooting multiple arrows from his body.

"No!" Zan then quickly pulled Famine in and reeled his claws back in, "Moon Slayer!" Zan swung both of his claws as they shined brightly creating a blinding luminescent light as he slashed and stabbed Famine with such incredible speed.

"Aaaaaugh!" Famine felt each attack, then the two realized Famine was slowly starting to crumble.

"What is this?" Zan wondered aloud.

"Y-you cracked my Nightmare Crystal!" Famine shouted, "That's what gives the Reaper's power!"

"Nightmare Crystal huh? Well then what happens if something of pure evil meets something that is fighting for the greater good?" Zan asked mockingly.

"Don't do it!" Famine shouted enraged. Zan quickly thrusted his claws into Famine's chest and pulled out a black and red crystal. The crystal slowly began to burn brightly in his hand.

"Nightmare will get you for this weakling! You will surely pay!" Famine shouted, he slowly faded into some kind of green aura like color. He then entered the Nightmare Crystal Zan held. Once this happened the Nightmare Crystal gave off a powerful green aura. It went from being black and red to being transparent with a green energy like aura inside.

"That...was for my friends." Zan panted heavily as he de-morphed.

"Zan!" A voice screamed out.

"Huh?" Zan turned around to see Chase, Shaun, Megan, and Rory all battered and bruised approaching him.

"You guys!" Zan quickly ran over to his friends and hugged them.

"You did it! You defeat Famine!" Rory celebrated.

"All by yourself too!" Megan smiled.

"Look who's stepping up to the plate." Shaun joked.

"You trying to be Red Ranger now?" Chase chuckled.

"No no.." Zan laughed lightly, "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Us too, I thought we were all dead." Chase sighed.

"Me too...look we should get back to base and show Cyrus what I found." Zan held up the newly transformed Nightmare Crystal.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know...Famine said it's a Nightmare Crystal, or it was until I took it from him. He said all the Reapers have one." Zan explained.

"Well maybe that's their power, but what is it now? Because it looks harmless." Megan admitted looking at the crystal.

"Looks more like a diammond now." Shaun scoffed.

"Let's show it to Cyrus and get his intel on it." Chase told the group.

"Right." They all nodded, then headed back to base. Zan looked at the diammond and smiled, he had just taken down a Horseman.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Cyrus tells the Rangers about the Nightmare Crystal and about the Dream Diammond. Syren then also puts her historical input on the Nightmare Crystals and the Dream Diammonds as well.<p>

Review!


	22. Dream Diammonds

**Dream Diammonds**

* * *

><p>"Wow...you guys really did it." Cyrus smiled as he watched the team of Rangers walk in to base.<p>

"You defeated a Reaper!" Ike chuckled slightly to himself.

"Correction, Zan defeated that Reaper." Chase smiled.

"You guys did great!" Rin ran over and hugged Zan.

"Oooh, be careful." Zan informed for he was still injured.

"Zan can't believe you took down a whole Reaper all by yourself." Chase joked.

"I didn't do it by myself, you guys helped." Zan told them.

"Maybe, but in the end you didn't need us." Shaun told him.

"You even destroyed him and turned him into some kind of stone." Rory joked.

"Stone? A blue stone?" Syren quickly asked walking out from one of the rooms in the base.

"Yeah, looks like some kind of diammond now I'd say." Megan shrugged.

"A diammond!" Cyrus and Syren quickly looked at each other and ran over to Zan.

"Let us see the diammond!" Syren demanded.

"Ummm...okay sure." Zan took out the diammond and quickly both Cyrus and Syren took the diammond.

"What's wrong you guys?" Megan asked.

"Haha! It's not what's wrong! It's what's right!" Cyrus smiled.

"That's weird..." Chase whispered to Shaun.

"Got that right." Shaun nodded.

"This is a Dream Diammond you guys!" Cyrus informed, "Zan! You have a Dream Diammond!"

"Okay I'll pull, what's a Dream Diammond?" Zan asked.

"A Dream Diammond is the end result of the destruction of a Nightmare Crystal." Syren informed.

"The Nightmare Crystal's all belong to one of the Reapers that work with Nightmare himself. They are the embodyment of the Nightmare Crystals. Well at least the Four Horsemen are, I don't know about the others." Cyrus examined the diammond.

"The Nightmare Crystals contain nothing except pure dark energy. With energy as powerful as the Nightmare Crystals if one were to be destroyed then it would have enough power to..."

"Go off like a Hydrogen Bomb!" Cyrus finished.

"What! An H-Bomb? That thing is deadly!" Chase panicked.

"Yeah we know." Syren nodded.

"If the Nightmare Crystals were all destroyed at the same time then the Earth would no longer exist. It would probably even break barriers between dimmensions." Cyrus informed.

"So you saying that we need to keep this Dream Diammond under control? So we have to protect one more thing from destroying the world?" Megan asked.

"It's not like that..." Syren was interrupted.

"You see the destructive effects of the Nightmare Crystals only work when destroyed by some else who also has dark intentions. So if a Reaper were to fight another Reaper, and one was to destroy the other..." Syren cut Cyrus off.

"That is when the destruction effecs would come into place."

"But since it was destroyed by a fighter of good, Zan the Green Power Ranger, it turned into a blue Dream Diammond."

"Okay so you've bragged about this Nightmare Crystal and it's destructive powers. So what can the Dream Diammond do?" Shaun asked.

"It may be something small, but it's something for sure. It allows to access the powers of the previous holder while the diammond was a Nightmare Crystal."

"Meaning what?" Asked Rory.

"Meaning that Zan now has the power to gain the same strength as Famine. His power will increase! Though since it's now for good Famine's powers are not as strong as a Reaper anymore." Said Cyrus.

"But since Zan already holds two diffrent powers of two diffrent Ranger forms it will still make him a very strong opponet against the fight with Nightmare." Said Syren.

"That's all it does? What happens if it's destroyed?" Rory asked once more.

"That's another thing, once a Nightmare Crystal turns into a Dream Diammond it can't be destroyed."

"Is there anything else it can do Cyrus?" Shaun asked.

"Not by itself..." Cyrus sighed, "But if you can get all the Dream Diammonds together you will have one of the strongest power sources ever. It will allow you to make a single wish."

"What! Only one wish?" Chase asked.

"But maybe you guys can wish for Nightmare to be destroyed and the Earth to return to it's normal self." Advised Rin.

"Maybe, it sounds like a good idea." Ike shrugged.

"But problem is that we need the rest of the Dream Diammonds. Meaning we have to fight and destroy the rest of the Reapers and the Four Horsemen." Zan pointed out.

"So? I still think we can do it." Chase smiled.

"So we really only get one wish from this all powerful diammond?" Megan asked examining the blue stone.

"Yeah, so when we get all the Dream Diammonds we have to make it count." Cyrus sighed shakily, "So I think we should only use it as a last resort."

"I think this whole apocalypse thing would count as a last resort situation." Shaun commented.

"You guys need to at least try to defeat Nightmare without the Dream Diammonds." Syren replied, "We can't just quickly waste a wish on something like sending Nightmare back. Or destroying him forever. You need to do that yourself."

"I think she has a point guys." Rory agreed.

"It's whatever you guys..." Chase sighed, "All we really need to do is kill off some more Four Horsemen right? Easy enough, they can't stand to us! We are the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah!" The team cheered.

"Glad you guys feel that way, because now is your time to take on another Horsemen!" Ike informed.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah, this big red dude is just standing there waiting for you guys." Ike informed them.

"Red?" Chase repeated. He walked over and there he saw a large man in a big firey red cloak. He simply stood there.

"How you know he's waiting for us?" Chase asked.

"Well who else is just going to stand there?" Shaun asked sarcastically.

"Good point." Chase sighed, "Don't know which Horseman he is, but let's go."

"Right!" The team nodded.

"Rangers, it's time to get crazy!" Chase smiled as he and the rest of the Rangers ran out to the city.

"Red...red..." Cyrus kept repeating, "Oh no...I think I know who that is!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Town<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! You!" Chase called out, "Who are you and why are you here?"<p>

"Me? I'm a Horsemen, I'm here to destroy you." The man informed.

"Well get ready for the fight of your life Horseman! Everybody go straight into your second forms!" Chase ordered.

"Right!" They all agreed and transformed. Chase the Black Eagle Ranger, Shaun the Light Blue SPD Ranger, Megan the Orange Dino Thunder Ranger, Rory the Purple Mystic Force Dragon Ranger, and Zan the Silver Mystic Force Werewolf Ranger.

"Hmph, Rangers." The man scoffed, "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready? We're always ready!" Shaun shouted back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Come on man, what are you trying to get at!" Rory asked.

"I just wanna know...if you all are ready...for war."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers find themselves fighting a very strong Horseman that appears to be strong than Famine. He may not be as fast, but speed won't do much against this power paacked walking killing machine.<p>

Review!


	23. The Rampaging War!

**The Rampaging War!**

* * *

><p>"Right now I'm just going to assume that you're the Horsemen War after you little comment." Said Chase as he drew his sword.<p>

"You got that right, and believe me...this will not be like fighting Famine." War pulled out a large silver claymore out of his robe. War kept himself hidden beneath his red robe as he readied for battle.

"Let's go!" Chase called out as he jumped towards War.

"Fire!" Shaun jumped high and over Chase shooting his blaster nailing War in the chest.

"Thunder Saber!" Megan ran in besides Chase and they double teamed War with their sword skills.

"Hmph!" War blocked both of their swords with his claymore, he then pushed them back with ease.

"Dragon Blade!" Rory came up from behind War and swung her purple sword down towards him as well. War reached behind his back with one hand and grabbed Rory's sword with ease.

"Wolf Rush!" Zan took out his katars and dissappeared as he aimed to attack War.

"Foolish children." War swung his claymore slashing Zan across the chest and sending him flying back into an abandoned house.

"Zan!" Rory called out.

"You shouldn't worry too much about your friend when you're this close to War!" War then spun around slashing Rory across her chest. Rory was sent skidding back from the sword slash.

"Eagles Slash!" Chase came flying down from above and clashed blades with War. War grabbed Chase by his throat and slammed him down into the ground.

"Ahhh!"

"SPD Blaster!" Shaun ran to Chase's side and began firing.

"Blaze Saber!" War swung his sword releasing a powerful wave of fire that struck both Shaun and Chase.

"Aaaahh!" Both of them were sent rolling as War simply watched.

"Oh no! You guys alright?" Megan cried out.

"Thunder Slasher!" War swung his sword one more time sending out a powerful wave of thunder that struck Megan.

"Aaaahhh!" Megan gasped for air as she fell to her knees in defeat.

"Crescent Killer!" Zan appeared from above and tried to slash War, but was stopped quickly.

"Eart Saber!" War shoved his claymore into the ground and a large stone sword struck Zan in the stomach.

"Augh!" Zan fell to the ground in defeat.

"Draco Flame!" Rory suddenly released a large amount of purple flames from her sword. The fire surrounded War, yet he seemed unphased.

"Wind Slash!" War spun his sword around and sent out a powerful wave of wind that pushed the flames away with ease.

"Dragon Flame Saber!" Rory rushed towards War with her sword surrounded in purple flames.

"Fire? Against me? I don't think so. Fire Smasher!" War swung his sword and released a powerful wave of fire that rained down from the sky like a hammer. It smashed into Rory and drove her into the ground.

"N-no..." Chase and Shaun struggled to stand up.

"Both of you need to stay down." War stared at the two Rangers from benath his red hood.

"You need to think twice!" Chase shouted, "Here I come!" Chase rushed at War with his black sword at the ready.

"Chase hold on!" Shaun called out.

"Bring it!" War began twirling his sword, and the two clashed.

"Eagles Wing!" Chase jumped back, then began to glide forwards as he went to attack War.

"Wind Slash!" War swung his sword releasing a powerful burst of wind that pushed Chase back.

"Augh!" Chase hit the ground hard.

"Blaze Saber!" War swung his sword releasing another wave of fire that rammed right through Chase, "Gravity Blade!" War raised his sword then shoved it into the earth. Once he did this gravity fell upon Chase and began to crush him.

"No! Lightning Shot!" Shaun ran over, and slid past War while firing non stop. Hitting him with small lightning bolts.

"You think that can stop me? How insulting." War reached into his robe and pulled out a smaller sword. He then slashed Shaun across thec hest stopping him from attacking.

"D-darn it.." Shaun muttered.

"Watch out!" Megan came up and began clashing with War. As he used his smaller sword to defend he made sure his claymore continued to crush Chase beneath the weight of gravity.

"Let him go!" Megan shouted.

"Little girl...back away!" War swung the smaller sword and released a shock wave that knocked Megan down.

"Rory! Are you okay?" Zan asked as he ran over to aide her.

"Yea I'm fine, but this guy...he's strong."

"He is a Reaper." Zan told her.

"I know that." She responded, "Wait! The Dream Diammond! Can't you access the powers of Famine or whatever?"

"You're right! I can, but how?" Zan wondered.

"I'm done with you." War pulled his sword out of the ground leaving Chase in a large crater, "You two!" War pointed both of his swords towards Rory and Zan, "You two will be next!"

"I'll cover for you!" Rory informed as she stood up in front of Zan.

"What! Are you crazy? You can't handle him by yourself!" Zan shouted.

"I know, but you need to find a way to access Famine! Try putting the Dream Diammond in your Psycho Morpher or something."

"Too late.." War whispered as he appeared in front of Rory with his claymore raised, "Lightning Slash!" With a swing from his sword a lightning bolt hit Rory and sent her flying.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Rory no!" Zan shouted.

"Shut up child!" War kicked Zan in the face knocking him back, "You are the one who defeated my brother Famine? You do not deserve to weild his powers! Therefore I will crush you!" War raised his sword once more, "Now die!"

"Draco Flame!" Rory released a powerful purple flame from her sword.

"Hmph, you brat. You still try to fight me?" War scoffed at Rory's attempts to injure him.

"I will fight you until you die! Just like the rest of my friends will!" Rory jumped high into the air and dove at War, "Draco Flame Spear!" Rory's body was surrounded by purple flames as she went to attack War. As she did this Zan de-morphed himself. He then took his Dream Diammond nad placed it in his Psycho Morpher.

"I'll crush you both!" War shouted as he stabbed Rory in the stomach.

"Uhhh..." Rory gasped for air before falling to the ground.

"Rory no!" Zan shouted, "This better work.." He muttered to himself as he stared at his Psycho Morpher, "Psycho Up!" Yet nothing happened, "Psycho Up!" Zan tried again, "Come on! Psycho Up!"

"Zan! What's wrong?" Rory asked as she blocked one of War's attacks.

"My morpher isn't working!" Zan called out, "I can't even Psycho Up into my original Ranger form!"

"Well do something!" Rory was then punched in the face by War.

"Hmph, you have the Dream Diammonds and the power of Famine? Yet you do not know how to use it? How stupid!" War walked over to Zan and raised his blade once more, "Looks like you'll die without even putting up a good fight!"

"Dragon Blade!" Rory jumped between Zan and War as their blades clashed.

"Rory!"

"Come on Zan...think of something! Fast!"

"Right..." Zan nodded, "Come on! Psycho Up! "

_"Zan!"_ A voice called on Zan's morpher.

"Cyrus?"

_"Look try calling out Psycho Up and then calling out the name of the Horseman you captured."_

"You think that'll work?"

"Just do it!" Rory shouted.

"Right! Thanks Cyrus."

_"No problem, now hurry!"_

"Right! Psycho Up: Famine!" Zan raised the arm that had his morpher. He soon first changed into his Green Psycho Ranger form. The green part of his armor surrounded his arms and legs in the forms of big gauntlets, then his body was completley covered as well that looked very similar to knight like armor. On his back a large bow was created, along with a large container containing various arrows.

"What?" War jumped back and away from Zan and Rory, "Famine? Thats...his power that I sense!" War stared at Zan's new Ranger form.

"Rory, are you okay?" Zan asked now with much confidence in his new form.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'll go check on everybody else." Rory limped over to her injured friends.

"So...you really have accessed my brother's powers! This angers me!" War shouted, "Now I'm going to have to take this fight seriously!" War threw off his red robe revealing his true form. His right arm took the shape of a large silver shiled that was connected to his claymore by a long silver chain, his left arm was a large demon like claw, his body was big and muscular, he wore a mere robe on the lower half of his body, his face was covered by a silver knights helmet with fire coming out from benath the helmet.

"So this is what you look like huh?" Zan examined War's apperance.

"You look ready for battle now." War placed his claymore back in his shield and got ready.

"For battle? You misunderstand..." Zan grinned, "I'm ready for War!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Zan battles War in his new Psycho Horseman Ranger Form! How will the two do in this battle, also War proclaimns that he did not come down to Earth to fight the Rangers alone. So is there somebody else with him ready to battle the Rangers as well? If so, who?<p>

Review!


	24. Clash with War!

**Clash with War!**

* * *

><p>"Blaze Sword!" War swung his sword releasing a powerful stream of fire.<p>

"Wind Arrows!" Zan, in his new Ranger Apocalypse Form, shot out a mass amount of arrows that clashed.

"Death Slasher!" War dissappeared then reappeared and tried to slash Zan.

"Light Barrage!" Zan jumped to the side and shot a single arrow. The single arrow then bursted into a barrage of beams of light. Each one was swatted away by War's sword.

"Ice Saber!" War jumped at Zan as his sword began to give off a blue aura.

"Flame Piercer!" Zan shot his arrow as it was engulfed by flames. Both attacks clashed causing a quick explosion.

"Earth Breaker!" War slammed his sword into the ground causing the ground to erupt.

"Whoa!" Zan leaped up in to the air to dodge the attack.

"Don't think you can run from me child! I will crush you beneath my blade! Tornado Slash!" With the swing from his claymore a powerful tornado went flying towards Zan.

"Wind Breaker!" Zan shot an arrow through the tornado causing the tornado to break apart, "Scatter Shot!" Zan shot another arrow and it bursted turning into a large amount of arrows. They all then went flying towards War.

"Pathetic!" War spun his sword, then waved it towards the arrows. This caused all of them to slow down, allowing him to dodge the attack.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Megan please wake up!" Rory began assiting her fellow Rangers.<p>

"Uhhh...Rory?" Megan slowly opened her eyes.

"Alright you're awake!" Rory hugged her friend tightly.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"War attacked us and completley man-handled us. Zan is fighting him right now."

"Zan? By himself?"

"Chase!" Rory said as the Red Ranger walked over to his friends.

"Zan is fighting by himself?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, he's got the power of Famine in his morpher."

"Well he can't fight War forever, we're going to have to assist him sooner or later." Chase sighed as he looked on to see Zan battling War.

"Yeah, so now the question is if he can fight him long enough for us to recover."

"Hey Shaun.." Chase looked over to the Blue Ranger.

"You guys got a point..." Rory sighed.

"So what do we do for now? Just stay back and watch?" Megan asked.

"I guess..." Chase sighed.

"Well not me!" Rory stood up, "I'm going to help him."

"Wait Rory, not just yet!" Shaun ordered.

"And why not?" Rory asked some what agitated.

"We have to let Zan handle himself. He's got to get used to that power, we don't know how much control he has over that power. You might just get in the way." Chase informed, "Let's see what goes down..."

* * *

><p>"That was close!" Zan huffed as he dodged another attack coming from War.<p>

"Well Ranger I'll admit, you've lasted pretty well with the power of my brother." War complimented.

"Thanks, if I hadn't destroyed him then he would've destroyed me."

"That's our job.." War replied.

"But now I know I can battle any one Reaper one on one."

"Ha! You think I'm the only one here?" War scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Zan asked some what confused.

"The reason you destroyed Famine was because he acted alone! Horsemen travel in pairs of two!"

"Wait, are you serious!" Zan shouted.

"Yes..."

"Then where's..."

"Saber Shot!" War shot his sword out towards Zan.

"Earth Defender!" Zan shot an arrow into the ground causing it to rise up and protect him.

"Massacare Slasher!" War swung his sword and sent Zan flying, as he destroyed his stone barrier as well.

"Darn it.." Zan growled.

"Come on boy! I thought you were ready for War!"

* * *

><p>"Did you guys here that?" Chase asked.<p>

"Yeah, there's another Horseman here?" Megan asked.

"That sucks, that means we have to be on guard now." Shaun sighed.

"We can't let our guard down at all. There guys are waaaay to powerful." Chase commented.

"Hey...where'd Rory go?" Megan asked.

"Oh no.." Shaun muttered, "Look!" he pointed to see Rory in her Purple Dragon Ranger Form running towards War and Zan.

"We have to help her!" Megan cried out.

"Let's morph up!" Chase ordered. He then transformed into his Black Eagle Ranger Form, Shaun turned into his Light Blue SPD Ranger Form, and Megan into her Orange Dino Ranger Form.

"Where do you three think you are going?" A large man in a green-pale robe asked.

"Who are you?" Shaun asked.

"Me? I'm just your everyday Horseman. You can call me...Conquest!"

* * *

><p>"Time to end your Ranger life!" War raised his sword above his head.<p>

"Zan!" Rory screamed as she jumped in the way to intercept War's attack.

"Rory!" Zan said in shock.

"Stupid girl!" War roared. He then punched Rory and slashed her chest.

"Aaaahhh!"

"No!" Zan screamed.

"You and your friends trying to save each other! How pathetic! Risking your own life to save another? What happens if you are successful in saving the other at the cost of your own life? Then the survivor feels guilt for something they didn't do! You humans don't think enough!"

"Maybe so..." Zan replied as he struggled to stand up, "But it's what makes the world go round I guess. I mean with people willing to sacrafice themselves for each other it shows the bond we all share as humans."

"Whatever..." War swung his sword down and hard at Zan.

"Dragon..." Rory called from a distance

"Shot!" Zan shot an arrow as it fused with a powerful purple fire.

"What!" War was pushed back violently by the attack.

"Explosion Arrow!" Zan rushed over to War and shot a red beeping arrow piercing War in his chest, "Rory! End him now!" Zan shouted.

"Dragon Slash!" Rory swung her sword releasing a stream of purple and gold flames. Rory's attack connected with Zan's arrow. This caused an explosion pushing War back.

"Whew! Good job!" Zan stood up and stood by Rory.

"Thanks...but I think he's still alive." Rory muttered.

"You got that right!" War lunged at the two Rangers.

"Oh no!" Zan got ready to shoot one of his arrows.

"No! That's enough!" Rory's Ranger armor exploded into purple flames, she readied her sword. She then drove her sword into War's chest along with shoving her hand in his chest as well.

"Rory!" Zan shouted.

_"Got it!"_ Rory thought to herself quickly as she pulled out War's Nightmare Crystal.

"No! My Nightmare Crystal!" War shouted angered.

"Aaaahhh!" Rory was blown back as War exploded and disentegrated.

"Rory..." Zan quickly added his friend.

"I...got a Dream Diammond." Rory smiled.

"Awesome! Now let's go get the others!" Zan helped her up.

"Right.."

* * *

><p>"Man this sucks..." Chase complained as he, Shaun, and Megan were sent crashing into buildings.<p>

"Hahaha! I will rule you Rangers! Understand! You shall all bow before the mighty Conquest!" Conquest demanded, as he remained in his robe.

"You guys!" Rory and Zan and quickly ran over to their fellow Rangers.

"Yeaaah...back up..." Chase said wearily.

"You got that right!" Zan smiled, "I'm not the only one with a new Ranger form."

"Well who else?" Shaun asked.

"I do." Rory stood up.

"Sweet." Megan replied as all the Rangers stood up and stood side by side.

"Well Rory...wanna lead us into it?" Chase asked.

"Sure.." Rory placed her Dream Diammond inside her Psycho Morpher, "Time to get crazy!" She smiled.

"Let's do it guys!" Chase agreed.

"Psycho Up: War!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The team works together so they can take on Conquest! With two of their fellow Rangers obtaining new Apocalypse Forms will this increase their chances against the Horsemen?<p>

Review!


	25. The Battle for Conquest!

**The Battle for Conquest!**

* * *

><p>"Psycho Up: War!" Rory then began to change. She first turned into her Pink Ranger Form. Then her armor began to expand an take over her body. Rory's armor became big and bulky much like a knights armor, she had big black and pink gauntlets on her arms, with big pink and silver boots, her helmet looked like a knights helmet that was left open, then inside was her Pink Psycho Ranger helmet. In her left hand was a large silver broad sword with a black handle, then on her back was a big shield that's outter ring was silver, then it was black, then in the middle it was pink.<p>

"Two Rangers...using my brothers powers!" Conquest roared as he threw off his robe to reveal himself. Conquest appears as a big stone warrior stature dressed in monk's clothing. He has a large brick helmet, on his right hip is a simply steel sword, he stands taller than all of the rangers, he is colored green with moss, with a faded brown on his stone body. On his left hip was a mere scale tied to his waist.

"This is going to be our third Horsemen you guys.." Chase smiled as he remained in his Black Eagle Form.

"Wonder what our chances are of surviving this battle." Shaun joked.

"Oh be quiet, with Zan and Rory now in Apocalypse Form's our chances have increased greatly." Megan pointed out.

"I wouldn't think so!" Conquest rushed towards Megan and kneed her in the stomach.

"Aaahh!"

"Black Eagle Slash!" Chase dove towards Conquest and slashed his chest.

"Tyrants Blade!" Conquest drew his sword and stabbed Chase.

"Whoa!" A powerful force wave sent Chase flying through the air.

"Ha!" Shaun began kicking and punching Conquest non stop.

"Conqueror's Kill!" Conquest slashed Shaun and created a powerful force of energy that began to split the ground.

"Wind Shot!" Zan shot a single arrow. The arrow spun around and manipulated the wind causing it to get sharper.

"Ruler's Decision!" Conquest held up his scale. Zan's arrow was sucked in by a black hole that hovered above one of Conquest's scales. Then a second black hole appeared on the second scale and shot the arrow back.

"Whoa!" Zan was surprised.

"Shield!" Rory placed her shield in front of her and Zan block his arrow.

"What just happened?" Zan asked.

"I think he's scale can take your attacks and shoot'em back at us." Rory said while placing her shield back on her back.

"Your close." Conquest informed, "With my scale I can take in your attacks, but who it sends it to is a surprise. It can send the attack back at you, or at one of your friends. On top of that the attack's power is increased by ten fold!"

"What! No way, this guy has a strong defense." Zan admitted.

"All the better to rule the world with!" Conquest raised his sword, "Kings Kill!" With a mighty swipe of his sword Conquest sent out a powerful wave towards the Rangers.

"Wind Breaker!" Rory swung her sword and shattered the wind, which created a powerful wave of energy.

"Ruler's Decision!" Conquest held up his scale once more.

"Flame Arrow!" Zan released a flaming arrow towards Conquest, "Maybe he can't take in two attacks." Zan thought aloud.

"Good idea! I'll go in now!" Rory ran towards Conquest, "Flame Sword!" With a powerful swing of her flame engulfed sword Rory almost hit Con quest. He jumped back as he absorbed both Rory's attack and Zan's attack. A black hole shot them both out at Chase and Shaun.

"Aaahh!" Chase was pierced by the flaming arrow.

"Guah!" Shaun felt the power of Rory's previous force wave.

"Oh no! That scale is dangerous, we have to get rid of it!" Zan stated.

"I know! Abyss Creator!" Rory shoved her sword in the ground and created an abyss towards Conquest.

"Rulers Decision!" Conquest stopped the attack, then sent it back towards Rory.

"Shield!" Rory slammed her shield on the ground blocking the attack.

"Tyrants Blade!" Conquest thrusted his sword at Rory.

"Arrow Barrage!" Zan released a single arrow, it then bursted into many and peirced Conquest. Yet Conquest did not seem affected.

"Conqueror's Kill!" Conquest swung his sword clashing with Rory's shield.

"Grrr..." Rory skidded back from the attack, Conquest left a large scratch on her shield.

"Earth Arrows!" Zan shot an arrow in to the ground then multiple many stone arrows shot up and attack Conquest.

"Rulers Decision!" A black hole took in the attack and sent it towards back at Zan.

"Tornado Shot!" With a single arrow a tornado formed and stopped all of the stone arrows coming at Zan and Rory.

"Light Slash!" A beam of energy was sent towards Conquest.

"Ruler's Decision!" Once again Conquest lifted his scales.

"Try this! Flame Sword Mode: Slash Attack!" Rory swung her sword sending out a powerful wave of flames.

"Tornado Shot!" Zan created another tornado like arrow. The tornado like arrow fused with Rory's flame wave and together they became a flaming tornado.

"Let's see if your Light Slash attack is strong enough to destroy that!" Conquest sent back Rory's Light Slash attack at their flame tornado and split it in half.

"Watch out!" Zan screamed as they both jumped to the side dodging the attack just barely.

"Ha!" Conquest rushed towards Rory with his blade raised.

"Forst Blade!" Rory's sword began to glow light blue as she clashed with Conquest. Slowly Conquest's blade began to freeze over.

"Ruler's Repeat!" Raising the scales Conquest sent out Rory's Light slash attack right back at her.

"Aaaahhh!" Rory was hit at close range as she was forced back.

"Ruler's Repeat allows me to repeat the previous attack I countered with Ruler's Decision."

"Meaning you can strike us twice with the same move." Zan sighed, "Light Arrow!"

"Ruler's Repeat!" Both Zan's beam of light arrow and Conquest's slash of light energy clashed.

"Sonic Sword!" Rory slashed Conquest and created a powerful sonic boom and sent him skidding back.

"Nice shot..." Conquest grinned as the smoke slowly began to clear, "But..." He showed his raised scales.

"Dang it!" Rory muttered.

"Ruler's Decision!" He shouted as a powerful sonic boom hit Rory.

"Aaahhh!"

"Man...if this is the power of Conquest what kind of power do the others have?" Zan wondered aloud.

"Hmph, if you think I'm the strongest Reaper you are so wrong!" Conquest informed, "Hahaha! Ruler's Repeat!"

"We're going to have to find a way to defeat him!" Rory panicked as she and Zan dodged another powerful sonic boom.

"Maybe...if we can reach his Nightmare Crystal some how."

"Dino Thunder Sabre!" From behind Megan slashed Conquest's back.

"What?" Conquest turned around and slashed at Megan. She quickly jumped to the side just barely dodging the sword.

"Megan!" Zan and Rory cheered.

"Conqueror's Kill!" Conquest swung his sword at Megan.

"Whoa!" Megan tried to block the attack, but once their swords clashed she was driven into the ground.

"Ruler's Repeat!" Raising his scale above his head high and mighty Conquest sent out a sonic boom that drove Megan in to the ground even deeper.

"Aaahhh!" Megan felt the ground slowly begin to collapse upon her seemingly lifeless body.

"Stupid girl." Conquest scoffed.

"Frost Blade Mode: Ice Sabre!" Rory shoved her sword into Conquest's chest and slowly his body began to turn white with a some what light blue tint color.

"You're trying to freeze me?" Conquest scoffed, "How lame! You think you can injure me with such a futile attack!" Conquest went to turn around, but was unable to.

"No, because we were also hoping to prevent you from moving." Zan told him, "Because I shot your legs with some Nerve Shock Arrows. Meaning you can't move your legs!"

"So I can't move and you're trying to freeze me!" Conquest roared, "If it wasn't for this stupid girl trying to protect you I would've killed you both by now!"

"That stupid girl is my friend!" Rory shouted while twisting the sword in Conquest's chest.

"Grrrggg..."

"Megan!" Zan cried out as he assited her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes...I think I'll be fine." Megan replied with a headache.

"Good, look we got Conquest in one spot. You need to go in and take out his Nightmare Crystal. I don't know how long my Nerve Shock Arrows will affect him. Once he feels his legs he'll be able to finish us off."

"Gotcha!" Megan got jump and de-morphed back into her Yellow Psycho Ranger Form, "Slamhammer!" She cried out calling forth her large sledge hammer. She then jumped in front of Conquest, "Take this! Fissure Slam!" With everything she had Megan slammed her hammer into Conquest's chest. Also forcing out Rory's Frost Blade.

"Whoa!" Rory skidded back from the attack. The attack had left a crack in Conquest's frozen chest.

"Nggh..." Conquest embraced the attack and looked down at Megan, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" Megan then transformed back into her Orange Dino Ranger Form, "Dino Thunder Sabre!" She thrusted her sword in to Conquest's chest.

"That won't do crap!" Conquest roared, "Tyrants Blade!"

"Dino Thunder Storm!" Megan put everything into her sword and let all of the energy explode in Conquest's chest.

"Augh!" Conquests felt his chest collapse as he dropped to a knee, "Don't you even dare!" He cried out.

"This is for my friends!" Megan shoved her hand in Conquest's chest reaching for the black electrically charged red crystal, "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Megan felt the black electricity surge through her body as she tried to pull out the crystal.

"Hahaha! What will it be girl? Your life or this crystal?" Conquest taunted as Megan was forced to de-morph back into her Yellow Psycho Ranger Form.

"I-Imma do it!" She cried out as she was forced to de-morph once more.

"W-what!" Conquest was shocked to see Megan still trying to rip out his Nightmare Crystal.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed in agony, "I-I c-can't do it..." She muttered to herself while still tugging on the crystal. Then she felt something grab on to her.

"Shut up and keep pulling! You are not dying and you are not giving up!" A voice behind her informed.

"Huh?" Megan looked back to see Chase helping her pull out the crystal. All the electricity going through her now went through Chase. So it started at her, but would go in to him. Therefore she was no longer getting shocked as bad, he was taking all the damage.

"Keep pulling!" Chase told her.

"Right!"

"You two! Stop it!" Conquest roared as he tried to reach out to them, "I'll kill you both!"

"Be queit!" Chase slowly reached for his sword, then shoved it in Conquest's face.

"Ahhh!" Conquest screamed out in pain.

"Now!" Both Megan and Chase pulled out the Nightmare Crystal.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Both were tired.

"Looks like ya did it." Chase sighed as he put his hands on his knees.

"Yeah...thank you." Megan smiled.

"No...problem."

"You guys did it!" Megan and Zan ran over to them, with Shaun by their side.

"Man that guys attacck did some serious damage to us." Shaun sighed.

"Got that right." Chase agreed, "Next time...if a monster can send our attacks back at us...let's not use any powers."

"Got it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No..." A voice whispered in dissapointment, "The five of you...killed three of my brothers."

"So we defeated Famine..." Zan started as he looked over to the new black robed hooded figure.

"And War.." Rory looked at the new hooded figure as well.

"Including just now Conquest." Megan looked to the hooded figure.

"Meaning all we have left is..." Shaun looked at the new figure. Chase did the same and stared with intensity.

"Death." He finished.

"That is me." The black hooded figure informed.

"Time to Psycho Up!" Megan cried out, "Psycho Up: Conquest!" Megan turned into her Yellow Psycho Ranger Form. Then her arms and legs gained armor in the design of ninja's clothing. Big yellow and black gauntlets were on her wrists, on her back a long yellow and black staff. The yellow parts of her armor also grew out and began to appear as more of a samurai's armor on her chest, while her legs seemed like the ninja pants.

"Alright...we got three down and one to go you guys!" Chase informed as he drew his sword, "Let's do this!"

"You...die here." The black hooded figure raised his right hand towards the group. His right hand took the apperance of a large demonic arm, with an eye on the middle of the palm. The eye's color was red, and instead of the eye having a white background it was black.

"Let's get him!" Chase ordered.

"Death Shock Wave!" With a powerful burst of purple electricity all of the Rangers were sturck and forced out of their Ranger Forms.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" They screamed in terrible pain as they fell to the ground.

"Not only were fighting all three of my brothers back to back too much, but you think you can defeat me? Death is inevitable." Death spoke as he placed his hand away, "I'll leave you here, but there is a place I must be. There are souls I must collect, but there's one thing I can guarntee you right now! And that's this...Death...is now upon you." With that Death dissappeared.

_"Uhh...Death.."_ Chase thought to himself as he slowly began to lose conciousness, _"Death.."_

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers wake up in the base and are told they have been out for a while. Their energy is back to one hundred percent, and they are going to need it! The Reaper who summoned the Horsemen, Wormwood, comes down to Earth and challenges the Rangers. All of them go on, but Chase has gone missing. So Syren helps the Rangers in this new battle, how will the team do?<p>

Review!


	26. Hunting for Death?

**Hunting for Death?**

* * *

><p>"Uhhh...w-where am I?" Rory groaned.<p>

"They're waking up!" Rin called out as she ran over to Rory's side.

"About time!" Cyrus walked over to see the other Rangers slowly waking up as well. They all looked over to find themselves back in base.

"Man, you guys were out for a while." Ike told them.

"Really? How long?" Shaun asked.

"Around a week."

"A week!" Chase said in shock.

"Yeah, Death really did a number on you guys." Commented Syren.

"That's right...Death attacked us." Sighed Megan.

"Great, we've been out for a week. Bet there's been alot of destruction going on huh?" Zan asked dissapointed.

"Actually everything's been fine. Yeah, it was starting to get annoying that one of the Reapers kept checking in to see if you guys would come out to fight." Cyrus informed.

"A Reaper came to check on us?" Megan repeated.

"Yeah, he was hoping you'd guys come out to fight. You never did, so he said that once you wake up you better be ready. Or else he'll just tell Nightmare to nuke the city."

"Are you serious! He wants to nuke the whole city! Can he even do that?" Shaun asked.

"Nightmare is getting stronger by the day, he can basically nuke the state at this point with a mere thought." Syren sighed.

"Wow...what a nuisance." Chase sighed.

"You're telling us! We have to stop Nightmare and the rest of the Reapers! We've killed three out of four Horsemen, plus the one that keeps checking in on us." Zan counted.

"Let's not forget Lycanrio I think his name was." Chase looked at Shaun.

"Yeah, probably the nicest Reaper we've encountered thus far." Shaun sighed.

"Anyways...what are we supposed to do now? Just wait until the Reaper comes back to check on us?" Rory asked.

"Or you guys can go out there and try to bring him to you. Then you can fight him on your standars." Ike told them, "That's the way I see it at least."

"Like we have any other choices..." Zan sighed.

"Well..."

*Beeep* *Beeep* *Beeep*

"What's that?" Syren asked.

"He's back." Rin told them.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Wormwood." Rin pointed to the monitor. Shaun, Zan, Megan, Rory, and Syren all looked at the screen. It was a large block of what appeared to be stone. He had a small red dome head, he was big and bulky. On his arms were two large metorite like shields each with a crater in the middle. The monster was around six foot three. He knelt down on the ground with both shields in front of him.

"That's Wormwood?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well then...let's get him." Zan sighed.

"Chase?" Megan turned around to look for Chase, he was not there.

"Where's Chase?" Rory asked.

"Where's Cyrus?" Syren asked.

"Did they just leave?" Ike asked, "No way they would've just left us here guys."

"Then what? They just turned in to thin air Ike?" Megan looked at him.

"Look, we don't have time to discuss this. For all we know Cyrus pulled Chase aside for a personal talk. Who knows or cares about what." Shaun looked at his friends, "Syren...without Chase we are one man short. Would you mind joining us in this fight against Wormwood?"

"Gladly." Syren smiled, "Over the week Cyrus made me a Morpher that will help my abilites that I'd like to test out. Might be time limited, but it'll work."

"Perfect." Shaun nodded then looked back at the screen, "Well guys...it's time to get crazy!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Chase you sure about this?" Cyrus asked looking at a large mountain top on his computer screen.<p>

"Oh yeah." Chase nodded, "I need to do this."

"Without the team?" Cyrus asked him.

"I need to do this alone. After what happened...I can't risk their lives. I'm the only one that can do this."

"You do know what's at risk right? If you it all goes wrong?" Cyrus was concerned for his friend's safety.

"Cyrus trust me." Chase told him, "I'll come back...I need to do this...no matter the cost. Even if it means sacraficing myself for the win."

"Huh..." Cyrus looked at the computer screen at the mountain top. Lightning began to strike in one spot non stop. What made this bad was that, not only did the lightning strike repeatedly in one area, but the mountain was a volcano!

"Alright..." Cyrus began typing in codes and such, "Good luck." Cyrus sighed as Chase's molecules slowly began to break down.

"Thanks...I'll be back...maybe." With that Chase was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Wormwood punched Shaun sending him flying back, "You thought the five of you could pierce my ultimate shield?"<p>

"SPD Blaster!" Shaun tried to fire more lasers, but Wormwood blocked them.

"Frost Blade Mode: Ice Sabre!" Rory swung her light blue glowing sword at Wormwood.

"That's the power of my brother War!" Wormwood lifted one shield, "Frost Beam!" From his sheild a blue beam of light shot Rory in the chest.

"Aaaahh!" Slowly her body began to freeze.

"Flame Barrage!" Zan fired multiple flaming arrows out towards the Reaper.

"Frost Beam!" Wormwood shot a blue beam once more at Zan. The beam of blue froze the arrows. The now frozen arrows dropped to the ground.

"Fissure Flail!" Megan began swinging her staff wildly towards Wormwood. Wormwood raised his shield and blocked the barrage of attacks. With each strike from Megan's staff Wormwood was pushed back. He felt each shockwave she sent through his sheilds and body.

"Flame Beam!" A red beam shot out from Wormwood's second shield and struck Megan in the chest.

"Guah!" She felt her body lit on fire as she fell to the ground.

"Hahaha! Next!"

"Dragon Drill!" Syren, who is in her Ancient Dragon Ranger Form. Syren's Ancient Dragon Ranger Form looks very similar to the Psycho Rangers Form's. In places of where a normal Psycho Ranger would have colored armor, she had Dragon Heads. Then on her wrists were also dragon heads, on her back were dragon wings, her helmet was a dragon's head who had it's mouth open revealing her visor. Using her Dragon Drill Syren lifted both of her hands to create two dragon shaped drill weapons. She dove down at Wormwood and thrusted them outwards towards him.

"Frost Flare Fusion Beam!" Lifting up both shields Wormwood combined both the blue beam and the red beam. They helixed around each other, right before crashing into Syren. She was knocked down out of the air.

"Syren!" Shaun kneeled by her.

"Frost Flare Fusion Beam!" Wormwood did the same move, and aimed it towards Shaun.

"SPD Full Charge!" Shaun took aim as hsi blaster began to charge up a light blue beam in the barrel.

"Take this!" Wormwood shouted firing out the beam with more force and power.

"SPD Blaster Fully Charged! Fire!" Shaun pulled the trigger releasing a powerful light blue beam that crashed in to Wormwood's attack.

"You have no choice!" Wormwood shouted, "You are going to die before Death even gets a rematch!"

"Grrrr..." Shaun growled angrily as he tried to hold off Wormwood's attack.

_"Chase..."_ He thought,_ "Where are you?"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"So you've decided to take me head on?" Death asked.<p>

"Yeah...I'm the only one that can take you. I know it." Chase responded.

"Are you serious? You'd rather fight me one on one than with a team? You must have a Death wish...which I'm fine with." Death glared at Chase through his hood.

"Why do you think you're the only one that can take me?" Death asked.

"I don't know...I just have a strong feeling about this...I feel like we need to fight. If we're going to stop and kill Nightmare once and for all...I'm going to need to defeat you."

"By yourself?" Death asked.

"Yeah...by myself." Chase assured.

"Well then..." Death grabbed onto his hood and tossed it off. A flash of lightning rained down between the two. Death smiled as the shadows covered his form. But as the shadows faded Chase's eyes widened.

"No way..."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chase decides to take on Death all by himself! While his friends battle with Wormwood! How will the respective groups do against their respective Reapers?<p>

Review!


	27. When Death Deserves To Die!

**When Death Deserves To Die!**

* * *

><p>Chase was in awe at who stood before him.<p>

"You surprised by my apperance Red Ranger? You shouldn't be!"

"H-how?"

"It's quiet an easy ability. When facing death your life flashes before your eyes no? Well through that time you see yourself the whole time. So does my apperance not make sense?" Death grinned. Death looked EXACTLY like Chase. The same build, the same chocolate brown skin, the same chocolate brown eyes, the same curly black hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with blue jeans, black shoes. The only thing non-Chase about him was his demented arm.

"So you still wanna do this Red Ranger?" Smirked Death.

"Of course...Time to get crazy! Psycho Up!" Chase was surrounded by blackness, then the blackness covered and coated his body making the black part of his armor. He was then surrounded by fire, and the fire exploded and coated his body making the red parts of his armor.

"Red Psycho Ranger!" Chase got in a fighting stance.

"Prepare to die Red Ranger!"

"Psycho Scythe!" Chase summoned his scythe and swung at Death.

"Death Shock!" Lifting his hand Death sent out a purple electricity burst sending Chase skidding back.

"Flame Slash!" Chase sent out a powerful stream of fire towards Death.

"Don't think so!" Death stopped the attack with his demonic hand, "Death Flame!" Death summoned up black flames surrounding Chase.

"Fire? Really? I'm the Ranger of Fire!" Chase spun his scythe and swung it towards Death.

"Black Hand!" Death lifted his hand and stopped the attack with ease, "All Killing Eye!" The eye on Death's hand glowed and everything began to change around Chase.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Chase darted his eyes back and forth as he witnessed everything around him slowly die and decay.

"With my All Killing Eye, everything caught in it's gaze begins to decay, die, and fade away from existence! Meaning that once you finally are dead, no one will ever remember you!"

"What!" Chase looked around in panic.

"But don't worry! Killing you now would be no fun!" Death rushed Chase and punched him in his stomach sending him rolling down the mountain side.

"Aaaah!"

"You are the Red Ranger right?" Death sighed as he dissappeared and stopped Chase from going any further down the mountain side.

"You got that right! Blaze Blades!" Chase pushed away from Death and called upon two infernos on both sides of him. He reached out in to both infernos and pulled out two swords.

"Ha! Aren't those the same weapons that one Admiral made you use when you fought against your friends?" Death mocked.

"Maybe, so what? I'll now use them to protect my friends! Blaze Blast!" With the swing of both of his blades Chase sent out a powerful encompassing blast of fire that consumed Death.

"Die!" Death raised his hand and the flames died down.

"Ha!" Chase came from above and slashed Death's chest.

"Whoa!" Death stumbled back.

"Inferno Piercer!" Pointing both of his swords at Death, Chase released two powerful inferno's that devoured Death.

"Death Wave!" A wave of black energy and purple electricity surged through Chase's fire and sent him flying back.

"Whoa!"

"I'll admit that you have some what impressed me Red Ranger, but not enough!"

"Bring it on then Death! I'm going to kill you! I promise!" Chase got back in his fighting stance.

"Reapers Claw!" Death raised his hand as it gained a dark purple aura in the shape of a claw. Death then slashed his hand towards Chase slashing his chest.

"Augh!"

"Hmph, well you still seem to remain in that Ranger form. Why do you refuse to transform into your Black Eagle Ranger form?"

"Because...if I'm going to defeat you...then I'll do it as the Red Psycho Ranger!" Chase stated.

"Something else that bugs me is that...you are still in your Ranger form. After taking so many of my attacks you should have been forced to de-morph by now."

"Sorry, but I'm just that strong." Smirked Chase.

"Really? Then maybe I can use a little bit more power on you! Scythe!" Sticking out his hand Death summoned an all black scythe with a long silver curved blade at the end.

"Bring it on!" Chase jumped at Death with both blades extended.

"Reapers Calling!" With the swing of his scythe Death slashed Chase knocking him out of the air.

"Guah!"

"Reapers Descendence!" Slamming the staff of his scythe on the ground a beam of black energy shot up in the air, and a skeleton drove itself in to Chase's body.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Reapers Kidnapping!" Slamming the staff of his scythe once more Death used anotherf attack. The same black energy skeleton came up in to the sky and shoved it's hands into Chase's body.

"Aaaaahhh!" Slowly the energized skeleton tried to pull him out of his body.

"Hmph, pathetic Red Ranger."

"No!" Chase shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"You almost have it Shaun!" Syren shouted as she, Zan, Rory, and Megan all held down Wormwood.<p>

"Get off me you stupid humans!" Wormwood ordered, "Shield! Come to me!"

"Hurry Shaun!" Rory shouted.

"I'm trying you guys!" Shaun was trying to pull his hands out of Wormwood's chest.

"You will not take my Nightmare Crystal!"

"I'm going to take it!" Shaun shouted, "And then we'll destroy Nightmare himself!"

"How dare you speak Master Nightmare's name!" Wormwood roared releasing a large amount of electrictiy from his body.

"Aaaaahhh!" Everybody screamed in agonizing pain from the self-defense mechanism that Wormwood had just used.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC, WORTHLESS, SCUMBAG, GOOD FOR NOTHING, HUMANS!"

"Man, this guy really hates us huh?" Zan asked while grinnding his teeth.

"Take this you stupid Reaper! Lightning Cannon!" Shaun transformed into his Blue Psycho Ranger form and blasted Wormwood with every bit of lightning he had in his cannon.

"Whoa!" Everybody let go, except Shaun. He grabbed the Nightmare Crystal and was blasted away from Wormwood.

"No!" Wormwood fell to his knees and slowly began to disengrate, "You...will all fall and die before Master Nightmare! He wil crush you with his mere presence!"

"We'll see about that..." Panted Shaun, slowly Wormwood vanished.

"That's another one down." Syren sighed. Shaun looked back at the team and gave the order.

"Good...now...let's get back to base."

* * *

><p>"Guah!" Chase dropped to his knees.<p>

"Man! That sure was annoying!" Death grunted. He looked at Chase. His previous attack in taking Chase's soul nearly succeded, but Chase burnt the skeleton to save himself.

"Huh...wonder if you'll die now!" Death aimed his hand towards Chase, "All Killing Eye!"

"N-no..." Chase grunted. He looked to his side to see everythign slowly decay and die away. He began to feel his body give in to the death as well.

"Just let it happen..." Death informed, "Hehe...when I'm done I'll return to your friends as you! They'll accept me and I'll lead them to their doom against Nightmare! But first I'll make them suffer...I'll start with the Female Rangers...the things I'll do to them as you...not only that! But I'll simply just kill them all and make sure all the blood is on your hands! Actually, there's only one way t have you there, even in your death! I'll trap your mind within mine! Then you'll see and feel what I see and feel! Are you ready Red Ranger? Together we will be one!"

"N-no way..." Chase grunted as he struggled to stand up, "I'm not going to let you win!" The flames on Chase's armor exploded and his whole body was surrounded by a flaming aura. The flames around his body caused the rocks around him to melt.

"What in the world is this!" Death looked at Chase and how the fire around him counteracted Death's own All Killing Eye Technique.

"You've...mad me mad enough!" Chase roared, "So you better D-up because I'm in my zone man!" Chase stuck his hand out as it became encompassed in a large flame and became some sort of flaming gauntlet. Then the rocks from below coated the flames on his arm giving it a volcano like gauntlet apperance.

"So now I have a Demon Arm and you have an Volcanic Arm? Interesting, I think myy Reapers Hand will still destroy whatever you do."

"Then let's find out! Dante's Inferno!" Chase punched the ground sending out a powerful inferno that devoured Death.

"Aaaaaaah!" Death felt the burn from the attack, which caught him by surprise.

"How'd you like that? Huh Death? You like pain!" Chase shouted enraged.

"You've obviously gone berserk! I like it!" Death raised his Demonic Arm once more, "All Killing Eye!"

"Blaze Commandment!" Placing his palm on the ground Chase summoned a large encompassing circle of fire to surround Death.

"What?" Death looked around and actually felt the heat affect him.

"I'm going to burn you freaking alive!" Chase stated, "Even if you do look like me! Magma Blast!" Chase sent a powerful blastr of magma towards Death.

"Death Defender!" Death lifted his hand and the magma flying at him stopped. Though Death's invisible protective shield had slowly began to grow weak the longer it had to defend itself off against Chase's Magma Blast.

"Die Death!" Chase shouted, "Hell Fire!" Closing his hand into a fist, then quickly re-opening it caused a large various colored flame to surround and consume Death.

"What is this!" Death shouted.

"You're going to burn alive, just like I said!" Chase informed.

"You can't burn Death alive! Ha! Are you stupid! I'm basically immortal with the Nightmare Crystal! I'll just resseruct! Even if by some miracle you kill me, Master Nightmare will crush you with his mere gaze."

"That's what you think Reaper...I'm going to defeat and crush Nightmare. I'll make sure he never comes back, understand? I'll make sure he stays dead this time!"

"How do you plan on doing such a thing?" Death asked.

"I'll find a way...it's my job as a Power Ranger to find away. Even if I have to risk my own life to do so! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Hmph...what a burning resolve you have Red Ranger...too bad Master Nightmare won't ever get a chance to see it!"

"Shut up and burn..." Chase sighed.

"Not unless you die with me! Deaths Last Resort!" Death extended his hand out and sent a powerful black wave around Chase. It then began to enter his body.

"Guah! Aaaaaahhhh!"

"With this move you feel everything I feel! So if I die, you die! But I can always come back, you on the other hand are human!"

"I...I'll...kill you!" Chase struggled to step towards Death. He extended his Volcanic Arm out and placed his hand on Death's chest.

"What are you going to do boy? You going to kill me? If you rip open my chest, you'll rip open your own!"

"Then...I guess we both die!" Chase shoved his hand in to Death's chest.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Both of them screamed in pure agony as they felt the burning sensation char their insides.

"I...aaaahhh...will...aaaaahhh! Take that Nightmare Crystal!" Chase grabbed Death's Nightmare Crystal.

"No! Let go!"

"Never!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" They both screamed once more as Chase pulled the Nightmare Crystal out of Death's chest. Once Chase did this a large flaming explosion devoured the two.

"You...did it..." Death said in awe as his Demonic Arm slowly faded away along with the rest of his body, "You...killed...Death.."

"Y-yeah...I did..." Chase dropped to his knees with a large burning hole in his chest, "I guess I did..." He then dropp to the ground completley. The volcano where the battle took place had errupted, and slowly the lava made it's way down towards Chase. Motionless, unable to move, on the verge of death itself. He simply laid there...waiting. Waiting.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The other Rangers have no trace's of Chase's whereabouts! Which worries them once the final Reaper makes his sudden apperance! Though he does not wish to fight at first, he eventually has no choice. Cyrus continues to look for Chase in hopes of bringing him back, that is...if he's still alive.<p>

Review!


	28. A Destructive Light!

**A Destructive Light!**

* * *

><p>"We've defeated the Horsemen..." Shaun sighed. Him and the Rangers decided to stay in their Ranger forms just to be safe.<p>

"About time..." Panted Syren.

"Well, we've defeated most of them anyways." Megan pointed out, "We still haven't defeated Death."

"Who know's when he'll be here." Zan shrugged.

"We can't just sit around and wait for him to attack us. Can we?" Rory asked, "I'm all down for attacking him, instead of him attacking us."

"I am too." Zan nodded.

"But the problem is, that we don't know where he is." Shaun informed them.

"On top of that, just because we've defeated the Horsemen doesn't mean we've defeated all the Reapers." Syren pointed out, "The Horsemen consists of four powerful Reapers. If you include Wormwood, that's five. There's one more Reaper we have to fight off."

"Great, who would that be?" Megan sighed.

"That would be me, unfortunaetly."

"Huh?" Everybody turned around to see some sort of werewolf in samurai armor.

"Lycanrio?" Shaun muttered.

"You remember me Blue Ranger? Lucky me." Lycanrio smiled.

"Shaun, you know him?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, when I went to save Chase he let us escape the space base." Shaun explained.

"So he's a nice Reaper?" Zan asked.

"Nope, just a lazy one." Lycanrio informed, "I didn't feel like dealing with them there. Also I wanted to fight them at their full strength. On top of that all I really wanted to do was destroy that lame space base." Lycanrio sighed, "But now I'm done with all that. I've seen you all grown and evolve with your powers, so I'm glad you've made it this far. Normally I wouldn't fight, but with your guys new levels of strength you might excite me." Lycanrio got in a fighting stance.

"Alright guys, time to morph huh?" Shaun took Wormwood's Nightmare Crystal and prepared to use it.

"Light Beam!" Lycanrio shot the Nightmare Crystal with a beam of light.

"Whoa!" The crystal flew out of Shaun's hand and skid across the ground.

"Full Moon Howl!" Lyrcanrio howled at the top of his lungs creating a very destruction shock wave.

"Whoa!" Everybody was thrown off balance by the attack. Craters began to appear in the ground, buildings began to collapse, the sky began to split in half.

"What is this!" Zan shouted, but he was drowned out by the attack.

"What!" Shaun shouted back.

"Nevermind!" Zan shouted.

"What!" Shaun shouted again.

"Light Beam!" Lycanrio pointed his finger at the Rangers and fired multiple beams of light at them.

"Aaaahh!" They all went flying back.

"Lone Wolf!" Lycanrio reeled his body to the side and lifted his right leg. He then spun around, swinging his leg and releasing a curving beam of light towards the Rangers.

"You guys watch out!" Shaun ordered as he, and the others jumped out of the way.

"Light Beam!"

"Dark Slayer!" Rory jumped in the way of the beam of energy. Her sword was coated with a black energy. She swung her sword and clashed with the beam of light.

"Lone Wolf!" Lycanrio reeled his body back and swung his leg again releasing another curved light beam.

"Shadow Shot!" Zan leaped over Rory and shot black energized arrows towards the curved light.

"Flame Ring!" Megan slammed her staff on the ground creating a ring of fire.

"Dragon Drill!" Syren used the gauntlets on her wrist to create two dragon like drills. She then dove at Lycanrio.

"Wolf Pack!" Lycanrio jumped back and sent out a larger version of his Lone Wolf attack. Once it got close, the blade exploded into four blades of curved light. They all then smashed against Syren's body.

"Aaahh!"

"Light Show!" Megan slammed her staff in the ground again releasing various beams of light that flew towards Lycanrio.

"Crescent Kick!" Lycanrio jumped in the air as his foot was coated with a purple aura. He swung his leg in a semi-circular motion and slashed away Megan's attack, "Light Beam!" He then shot Megan in the chest with a beam of light.

"Guah!"

"Hmph, you Rangers can't stanbd up to me." Lycanrio smirked, "I honestly thought you'd guys would put more of a fight though."

"Lightning Cannon!" Shaun was in the air as he fired a bolt of lightning towards Lycanrio.

"Crescent Kick: Full Moon!" Lycanrio coated his foot in purple energy again. He swung his leg in a full circular motion and sent it towards Shaun creating a vertical ring of light.

"Whoa!" Shaun side stepped the attack, just barely dodging it.

"Wolf Colony!" Lycanrio reeled his body back and swung it forwards releasing a arched beam of light. The arched light beam was aimed right for Shaun.

"Shaun watch out!" Megan cried out as she jumped in front of Shaun, "Gravity Slam!" Megan slammed her staff on the ground increasing the gravity around them. The arched wave of light Lycanrio created exploded and bursted in to twenty diffrent beams of light.

"Scatter Shot Element: Lightning!" Zan released a large amount of arrows that turned in to lightning. They combatted the arched light beams sent out by Lycanrio.

"Crash Lightning Slash!" Rory jumped in the air above Lycanrio, she raised her blade high in to the air. Rory then swung her sword down at Lycanrio and summoned a powerful lightning bolt that slammed in to the Reaper's body.

"Nghh..." Lycanrio gritted his teeth, yet he did not take serious damage.

"Dragon Flame Driver!" Syren rushed Lycanrio with one hand out coated in flames. Syren's gauntlet hand turned into a drill covered in fire, she then drilled it right in to Lycanrio's chest.

"Grrr..." Lycanrio skidded back from the attack, "Light Beam!" Once more from Lycanrio's finger a beam of light pierced Syren's chest.

"Aaahh!"

"Lone Wolf!" Lycanrio hit Syren with a stream of light he kicked at her. Syren was sent rolling against the destroyed ground, "I thought you guys would be more of a challenge. I think it's time I end this..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Chase!" Cyrus shouted, "Chase!" Cyrus teleported himself right where Chase was in hopes of finding him. Cyrus was the one that sent him there, so now he just needed to bring him back.<p>

"Uhhh...Cyrus?" Chase groaned, but he was so far away Cyrus couldn't hear him.

"Chase! Come on man, where are you? The Rangers need you!" Cyrus cried out.

"I-I'm here..." Chase groaned once more.

"Come on! They're fighting another Reaper right now! They need your help!"

"I'm here!" Chase cried out with all his might.

"Huh?" Cyrus looked down the remains of the mountain and saw Chase. He was laying on the ground, while a pool of lava slowly etched it's way towards him.

"Chase!" Cyrus quickly charged down to Chase's side, by using the remaining stone islands on the side of the volcano.

"G-great..." Chase smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?" Cyrus lifted Chase up to his feet, "Did you actually defeat Death?"

"Of course...told you I would." Smiled Chase.

"Yeah, yeah. Look the others..."

"Are fighting another Reaper I know." Chase groaned, "Take us back to base. I'll handle it."

"But you don't have the strength to take on the Reaper. Even with the power you've kidnapped from Death." Cyrus explained.

"I'll be fine..." Chase lightly pushed Cyrus away from him, "I can stand by myself as well. I need to test out Death's power. So let's get going."

"Huh...fine. I'll take us to the city." Chase placed his hand on Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus typed in the code, and instantly the duo were tansfered back in to Rivertown.

* * *

><p>"Alpha Wolf!" Lycanrio sent out a powerful light beam like drill that drove it's way through all of the Rangers.<p>

"Aaaahh!" All the Rangers fell to the ground and were forced to De-morph.

"T-this guy..." Shaun muttered, "H-he's so strong." Shaun tried to stand.

"We can't defeat him...he's too strong." Zan groaned.

"I don't believe it." A voice scoffed.

"Huh?" Everybody looked to see the direction of the voice.

"You guys give up because I'm gone?" Chase smiled.

"Chase!" Everybody cried out.

"Look, I know I've been gone for a while...and that I'm not exactly the best in shape either..."

"Get to the point please." Megan asked.

"I'll handle it from here." Chase showed his Dream Diamond, "Psycho Up: Death!"

"What!" Everyone was in shock as Chase began to take a new form. A bright red flame devoured the Red Ranger. On his right arm a large red triangular gauntlet formed, on his left arm a orange metalic dragon head shaped gauntlet formed as well, his torso armor was crimson fire red, with streaks of white and silver on the side, the lower half of his armor was black jumpsuit like material, red flaming boots shaped around his feet. On Chase's back large wings of fire created two armored wings that circled together to create a shield. Finally his helmet took the shape of a phoneix's head with a horn on his head, the mouth of the phoenix was open, then on the side were eye holes as well for an unknown reason.

"So you defeated Death? By yourself?" Lycanrio asked.

"Yeah, and you're next." Chase stuck out his left arm, "Volcanic Saber!" A single sword with various heiroglyphics appeared from this dragon armored gauntlet, on the edges of the sword were red pieces of metal.

"Full Moon Howl!"

"Blaze Blast!" Chase aimed his sword right at Lycanrio, the edges of the sword raised. The heiroglyphics shone brightly, from there a bright blast of orange and red flames hit Lycanrio in the chest.

"Guah!" Lycanrio stumbled back from the attack, "That..actually hurt." Lycanrio smiled, "Guess my nap will have to wait huh?"

"Try this on! Solar Flare Gun!" Chase aimed his right gauntlet at Lycanrio. The triangular gauntlet split and revealed multiple holes that shot out various orange and red flaming bullets.

"Light Beam!" Lycanrio's beam of light was stopped by one of Chase's re flaming bullets. The rest made contact with Lycanrio and he was then pushed back and burned from Chase's attack.

"Uhhh..."

"Sorry wolfman, but looks like you've been burned." Chase's wings shot out and spread wide. Chase slowly began to take to the skies and he aimed he put away both his weapons. His helmet closed down and the eye slits on the side slid over so he could still see. Chase took the palms of his hands and faced them towards each other. Slowly a red sphere of light appeared inbetween his hands.

"Nova Bomb!" Chase released the sphere of energy as it flew towards Lycanrio's fallen body.

"This..." Lycanrio smiled, "Was exciting." And those were his final words as the sphere of burning energy caused his body to turn in to ashes. His Nightmare Crystal fell to the ground. Chase soared down and picked it up.

"Chase...you defeated Lycanrio by yourself." Shaun said in awe.

"Yeah...I guess we can thank Death for that."

"Are you saying that you went to go and fight Death by yourself?" Zan asked.

"I did, and I won." Chase informed before de-morphing.

"Idiot! What if you lost!" Megan cried.

"But I didn't." Chase responded.

"How did you know you were going to win?" Rory asked.

"I didn't." Was the Red Ranger's reply.

"So you just went in by yourself and just hoped to defeat the strongest Horsemen?" Syren asked.

"Pretty much." Chase shrugged.

"You idiot!" Megan walked over and slapped Chase, "We do this as a team! You can't just go and leave us to be all heroic!" She cried, "We were going to defeat him as a team! What if you lost? What if you died? If he killed you, what would we do? We need to work as a team! Do you plan on fighting Nightmare by yourself too!"

"Megan..." Shaun muttered.

"It's okay.." Chase smiled, "I don't plan on fighting Nightmare by myself." Chase assured as he hugged Megan, "I won't leavee you guys like that again...I'm sorry."

"Shut up..." Megan cried, "Just shut up.."

"Okay." Chase nodded, "Shaun...take this." Chase tossed Shaun Lycanrio's Nightmare Crystal and in Shaun's hands it turned in to a Dream Diammond.

"But I already have one, from Wormwood." Shaun explained.

"I know, but Lycanrio's most likely stronger than Wormwood. Besides Wormwood wasn't even a Horsemen."

"Then who gets the Dream Diammond?" Asked Syren.

"You can have it Syren." Chase told her.

"Umm..okay."

"With your new Ranger form, and that it'll be really helpful against the final battle with Nightmare." Chase explained.

"Alright...I agree." Syren picked up the Dream Diammond.

"So when do we finish off Nightmare? He's the last piece of this destructive puzzle." Zan sighed.

"Tomorrow..." Chase told everybody.

"And we'll do it as a team..right?" Megan asked looking at Chase while still hugging him.

"Yes.." Chase smiled, "As a team...because tomorrow...everything ends."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers rest up and prepare to face off against Nightmare once and for all! Though admist all their rest a certain somebody leaves the base to handle some personal buisness. Who is this person? And what do they have to do? Will it help the rangers, or just endanger them even more?<p>

Review!


	29. Joining the Shadows?

**Joining the Shadows?**

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Cyrus sighed as he stood looking down a deep cave that seemed neverending. The darkness stretched on forever. Cyrus could do nothing, but stare blankly in to it.<p>

"Sorry guys, but I don't know if I'm coming back." Cyrus mummbled to himself. He knew that what he was doing was completley risky to do by himself. Yet, this situation could only be carried out by one person. Normally he would've sent one of the Rangers he thought was ready for this task. Yet, they have yet to show them he is ready. Even though Chase is the current Red Ranger and he defeated Death by himself, he just wasn't ready. The kind of torture that this task insues would be too much.

"This...is the Cave of Shadows." Cyrus sighed once more. Only one of purity can walk through without having to battle the worst.

"Time to get moving I guess." Cyrus stepped in the cave. He did not know if he was going to make it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Four..." Nightmare grumbled, "Four Horsemen...One Messenger Reaper...and One Reaper of Light...NONE of them defeated the Rangers!" Nightmare slammed his fist against his throne sending out a strong dark like shockwave through out the world.<p>

"L-Lord Nightmare..." A Boogeyman approached, "Is everything alright?"

"Stupid question!" Nightmare stretched his hand out and sent a mere wave of energy towards the Boogeyman destroying it with ease.

"Another useless one down I see." Up walked the Infinity Ranger towards his Master.

"Stupid Boogeymen." Nightmare growled, "How dare one come to me and ask if everything is alright! Of course not if I'm sending shock waves through out the world!" Nightmare tightened his fist, and Infinity Ranger lost his breath.

"Uuhh...M-Master...N-Nightmare..." The Infinity Ranger gasped before he dropped to a knee.

"What?" Nightmare glared at the Infinity Ranger on his knee, "Get up." Nightmare released his grip.

"Huh!" The evil Ranger stood up, "Sorry Master, your power is too extreme even for some one of my power."

"Well get used to it!" Nightmare shouted, sending out another powerful shock wave with just his voice.

"Yes Master." Infinity Ranger bowed.

"Infinity...you always have been the most loyal. Even more than Death and Lillith." Nightmare started as he looked out from his tower over the world.

"I try my best milord..."

"You try? It's in your creation. I created you..." Nightmare stood up from his throne, "Infinity...I sense someone dares enter the Cave of Shadows."

"What? Who?"

"One of the Rangers I believe...if not then someone who has no idea what it is has stumbled upon it by accident." Nightmare wondered who it could have been, "I'd like to send you to do it..."

"I'll do as you wish."

"But I won't." Nightmare told him.

"Yes Master..."

"Instead...I'll let them find out what power is there wheather they already know or not. The more Rangers there are, the more power I consume."

"Yes milord, but what if they call upon the..."

"They won't..." Nightmare smiled, "Because the Rangers will be destroyed by then."

"Yes Master..."

"Actually..." Nightmare smiled, "Infinity...you can call me...God Nightmare."

"Yes...God Nightmare." Infinity Ranger bowed to the evil deity-like power.

"Soon...I'll rule...everything."

* * *

><p>"Whew..." Cyrus looked at a large stone wall before him and examined it. Various heiroglyphics and ancient forms of writing all over.<p>

"Alright..." Cyrus observed the wall and began moving his hands across it. He slid them around, reading each text in his head. Then one caught his attention. It read:

_"When the Light is on the verge of death, and face the deity of evil they will search for answer._  
><em>Here lies a power that the Light needs enable to understand how to defeat the god-like evil. <em>  
><em>It is a power that they have fought to end, and yet it consumes the best. <em>  
><em>Only those of pure life can call upon this power, while those with power will suffer before acceptance. <em>  
><em>Save the Light, by becoming it's enemy."<em>

After reading that whole thing aloud, the heiroglyphics and ancient writing began glowing brightly that it actually began to blind Cyrus.

"I should've expected this..." Cyrus groaned as he felt some kind of force push him back. Suddenly a crack in the cave wall appeared and out leaked a pitch black mist like smoke.

"Who dares...summon me?"

"Huh?" Cyrus rubbed his eyes and in front of him a black suited Ranger. The Ranger's suit was all black and form fitting, the cuffs of his boots were silver, the cuffs on his gloves were red with white X's on the palms, he had a white X on his chest, then a black flowing cape, his helmet was just an all black visor, then on his side was a katana sword hilt.

"I am the Shadow Swordsman, present yourself!" The Shadow Swordsman demanded.

"I'm Cyrus O'Riley..." Cyrus told the Shadow.

"O'Riley? Sounds familiar..."

"My ancestors held the power of the White Sage Ranger." Cyrus told him.

"Oh really? That would explain it...why do you call upon me member of the O'Riley clan?" Shadow asked.

"Because...I need your help. Nightmare has returned and brought back the Infinity Ranger to his side."

"So you want me to battle him and destroy the evil Ranger once more?"

"Yes...and no."

"Oooh...I see...you want my power because Nightmare took your powers."

"Yes."

"And you come here powerless? You expect to defeat me?"

"No." Cyrus responded before he reached into the bag he had carried on his back and pulled out to silver circular like objects that looked like disk. He then pressed the buttons on them and a bright energy began to emmit from them turning them to laser like chakrams.

"To save this world...you risk your life. How honorable of you, but you will not succed in defeating me." Shadow drew his blade.

"I know, but I don't need to defeat you." Cyrus told him.

"Then how will you gain my powers?"

"You're going to give them to me." Cyrus told him.

"You think you can just order me around so easily?" Shadow scoffed inuslted.

"It's not for me Shadow! I'm not trying to take you over. You need a body enable to leave this place that you have been bound to! So enable for you to leave you need a vessel, enable for you to gain full control you need someone to lend your power to."

"Hmm..." Shadow looked around the Cave of Shadows, "You are correct, and you believe you are the one of purity?"

"Like you said, I came here with no power. Making me vulnerable to anything you can possibly throw at me. Whatever power you have, I'll be weak to. I don't have a power that you can manipulate to test me, I'm straight pure human!"

"Hmm..." Shadow drew Shadow Saber, "And you are sure about this?"

"I'm positive." Cyrus nodded.

"You do know, there's only one chance at this. If it does not work, you die."

"And you must find a new vessel, too bad nobody knows where this place is besides me." Cyrus smiled.

"Hehe...making it so I don't trick you and kill you just for fun? You obviously don't trust me?"

"I trust you, it's just insurance encase the wrong person gets the directions here. Don't wanna take that risk."

"Either way, if you live or die in time I'll be able to manifest myself."

"But that'll take too long."

"You don't know that, I have a great healing ability, I'll be completley re-charged soon."

"Then I guess that leaves the question. Do you want to fight the Infinity Ranger now...or later?"

"Good question." Shadow smiled, "Let's find out how..." Shadow pierced Cyrus's chest.

"Uhhh..." Cyrus dropped his energized chakrams and dropped to his knees as blood leaked from his chest.

"Let's find out...if you are worthy."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers feel they are ready for Nightmare! First, they must charge through and destroy the on-coming Boogeyman army being led by the infamous and deadly Infinity Ranger. How will they do against the first, and most possibly the strongest, evil Ranger there is?<p>

Review!


	30. When Rangers Declare War!

**When Rangers Declare War!**

* * *

><p>"Blaze Blades!" Chase jumped and slashed down two Boogeymen, "Come on guys! We got this! Whoo!" Chase rushed through multiple Boogeymen and slashed them.<p>

"Seems like Chase is in a good mood." Smiled Shaun while blasting down Boogeymen with his lightning cannon.

"Got that right!" Zan shot down Boogeymen as well with his arrows.

"I think this has been the best part of this whole war so far." Rory said while beating down Boogeymen with her staff.

"Agreed there girl!" Megan laughed while forcing her sledgehammer in to a group of Boogeymen.

"This war is nothing compared to the original one I was in!" Syren mocked while slashing down Boogeymen.

* * *

><p>"The Rangers are here..." Nightmare hissed.<p>

"Want me to dispose of them now?" Infinity Ranger asked.

"Wait...if they want to come towards our base of operations then let them." Smiled Nightmare beneath his hood, "Soon enough my transformation will be complete."

"Yes God Nightmare."

* * *

><p>"Look guys! We're getting close to the tower!" Chase pointed towards the large ever growing tower. The only thing in their way was a large wave of Boogeymen.<p>

"Yeah, but by the time we get there we'll be too tired because of these Boogeymen." Megan pointed out.

"Don't worry, I can handle these guys!" chase smiled.

"Oh really? You wanna play hero again big guy?" Megan mocked.

"Don't worry Megan I got this." Chase smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" Shaun asked.

"Everybody just get behind me and watch!" Chase told the Ranger's.

"Right!" Everybody got behind Chase.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

"Right! Here I go..." Chase's armor roared with flames, "Inferno!" A large atomic flaming blast was unleashed and shot out in to the the seemingly neverending sea of Boogeymen henchmen for Nightmare.

* * *

><p>"What's that!" Nightmare said in awe, "That power is incredible!"<p>

"It must be if even if you acknowledge it God Nightmare."

"Trust me..." Nightmare replied, "That power is still nothing compared to me."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Isn't that the attack you used on me when you turned evil?" Shaun asked.<p>

"Yes, yes it is." Chase nodded.

"And now you know how to control it?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just couldn't before because it wasn't unlocked, but I just needed something to push my limits for me to access that power."

"Which would be a fight with me?"

"At the time Shaun, yes." Chase nodded, "And I thank you for that, but right now we should get going."

"Right, let's move!" Everyone charged onwards.

* * *

><p>"What shall we do now?"<p>

"_We_ shall do nothing. Infinity...execute."

"Yes..." Infinity stood up and then dissappeared.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Everyone looked up to see the large tower where Nightmare reigned.<p>

"You guys ready..." Chase took in a deep breath.

"We can do this." Shaun assured with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Right...let's do it!"

"You have to get through me first!" The Infinity Ranger appeared in front of the group of Power Rangers.

"Infnity Ranger!" They all said in shock.

"You guys ready to meet your demise?" He asked.

"Us? Lose? Don't think so!" Chase laughed, "Let's do it guys!"

"Right!" They all pulled out of their respective Dream Diamond's.

"Psycho Up: Famine!" Zan shouted out as he transformed in to his Apocalypse form.

"Psycho Up: War!" Rory cried out as she transformed as well.

"Psycho Up: Conquest!" Megan shouted as she transformed.

"Psycho Up: Wormwood!" Syren shouted as he placed her Dream Diamond in her morpher and and began her own transformation. Her original dragon armor grew larger and became more bulky. The dragon mouths opened up and little cannons were in each mouth, her chest plate armor got bigger as well. Her forearms were armored with diamond shaped shield's.

"Psycho Up: Lycanrio!" Shaun tried out his new Dream Diamond as well. Shaun's armor slimmed down and glew brightly. His armor seemed some what liked a jumpsuit now. Light beam energy shot down from the heavens and formed two hilts on his sides. His helmet then appeared like wolf's head with the mouth open revealing his Psycho Ranger mask and visor on the inside.

"Psycho Up: Death!" Chase cried out as he transformed, "Infinity...you don't want to do this. I warn you now, back down."

"You? Warn me! Stupid goody two shoes Rangers! Infinity Saber!" Infinity summoned a pure white sword that had a silver hilt that resembled the Infinity logo. He grabbed one end of the logo for the grip part of the sword.

"Fine! Your funeral!" Chase jumped and aimed his blaster at Infinity, "Phoenix Blast!"

"Bring it on!" Infinity slashed the attack with ease.

"Wind Arrows!" Zan released an arrow. Infinity jumped and barrel rolled out of the way of the attack.

"Fire Slash!" Rory raised her flaming sword above her head.

"Infinite Slash!" Infinity slashed his sword towards Rory.

"Dragon Barrier!" Syren called upon a magical dragon barrier that protected Rory. Once Infinity's sword made contact with the shield made by Syren, a worm hole opened up and swallowed it.

"Whoa! What was that!" Megan asked standing by Rory's side.

"Do NOT get cut with that sword of his!" Syren warned, "It'll send you in to a diffrent dimension!"

"Great...how would we get back?" Zan asked.

"That's the thing...you don't...and if you do no one has lived to tell about it." Syren informed the group.

"Well that sucks..." Chase sighed, "Shaun!"

"On it!" Shaun leaped up at Infinity, "Light Slash!" Shaun swung his swords sending compressed light blades at Infinity.

"Lycanrio's attack huh? Weak!" Infinity stopped the attack with ease, "Now face my blade!"

"Nah, I'm good!" Shaun did a front flip over Infinity.

"Inferno Cannon!" A large inferno exploded from Chase's gun and devoured Infinity.

"Ha!" Infinity slashed through the fire and raised his blade, preparing to end Chase.

"Don't think so!" Megan then shoved her staff in Infinity's chest. Infinity simply smacked her staff away and kicked Megan.

"Aaaah!"

"No!" Chase cried out.

"Pay attention!" Infinity shouted as he swung his blade back down at Chase. Chase did a back flip then clashed blades with the evil ranger.

"You guys really think it'll be easy taking on God Nightmare? If you guys can't defeat me, then what chance do you have of fighting him!"

"God Nightmare? Really?" Chase asked, "How stupid does that sound!"

"Shut up!" Nightmare roared as he lifted his blade above his head.

"Let me catch ya!" Shaun shouted as he jumped in front of Chase and slashed Infinity's chest. Infinity seemed uphased as he then kicked Shaun in the chest.

"Dragon Freeze!" Syren jumped up and stuck out one of her dragon gauntlets releasing an ice element dragon at Infinity.

"Ice?" Infinity scoffed slashing it in half, "Really?" Suddenly the dragon exlpoded.

"Thank Syren." Zan smiled, "All we needed for me to get that shot in."

"No problem, we must work as a team after all." Syren nodded.

"Really? An exploding arrow is what you guys try to hit me with?" Infinity scoffed as he dusted himself off, "Not enough!"

"Lightning Sword!" Rory came from above and slashed Infinity from behind with a lightning charged blade.

"Think again! Infinity Blaster!" Infinity turned around and shot Rory sending her flying.

"Rory!" Zan shouted.

"Laser Blades!" Shaun shot out multiple lasers from his light energy swords.

"Infinity Shield!" A large light barrier protected the evil ranger from Shaun's attack.

"Scatter Arrow!" Zan shot an arrow and it exploded releasing multiple arrows at Infinity.

"Infinity Blaster!" Infinity shot down each arrow with ease.

"Blaze Blast!" As the hieroglyphic's on the Red Ranger's sword shined it released a large blaze of fire towards Infinity.

"Watch it!" Infinity shouted as he jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

"Solar Flare Gun!" Multiple balls of fire went flying towards the Infinity Ranger. Quickly Infinity slashed down each attack and stared down Chase.

"Dragon Bomb!" Syren sent out a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon towards Infinity. Infinity jumped and dodged the attack, he then aimed his blaster at Syren.

"Fire Ring!" Megan slamemd her staff on the ground creating a pure ring of fire around the evil ranger.

"I think you all need you chill out! Infinite Freeze!" Infinity landed on the ground and hit a button on his sword. He then drove his sword in the ground causing everything around the Rangers to freeze.

"Whoa!" Was all they could say as it seemed the like the ice age had returned.

"Now...I can finish you guys off once and or all." Smiled Infinity, "Let's end this! Infinite Dimension Rift!" Infinity slashed his sword against the ground creating a large dimensional rift.

"Shadow Force!" Suddenly a large black wave of energy struck Infinity down.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he was forced back.

"What was that!" Everyone asked looking at the evil ranger as he was on the ground.

"You guys alright?" In front of the Ranger's a new black Power Ranger appeared. The Ranger's suit was fairly formfitting and jumpsuit like. The cuff's on his boots and gloves were white, he carried a white short dagger like blade in his hands. On his back was a large white X that also stretched over in the front of his chest. His helmet was musch like a flat hockey mask. His helmet retreated as he turned to the other Ranger's.

"Cyrus!" They all shouted.

"Don't worry you guy's, you're all free now."

"What do..." Zan then realized that the ice around his body shatter, "Never mind."

"Don't worry about Infinity..I'll handle him."

"When did you get your powers back?" Chase asked.

"I didn't, I had to find and earn these powers." Cyrus told them, "I'm the new Shadow Ranger, and I'm here to help!"

"The Shadow Swordsman huh?" Infinity stood up and his normal sword transformed into a snow white katana, "You really wanna do this?"

"Of course..." Cyrus's helmet returned and he turned his dagger like weapon in to a black katana, "I came here for a reason."

"Oh really?" Infinity smiled, "Bring it Shadow!" Both Rangers vanished and clashed blades.

"Whoa!" Was all Chase could say as they watched the two Ranger's battle it out.

"What do we do now?" Shaun asked.

"Easy, Cyrus has trusted us and we've trusted him. He wants us to trust him right now and let him handle the Infinity Ranger, then let's let him." Chase ordered.

"Are you sure?" Zan asked.

"I'm positive...he would've have come here if he didn't think it would be enough. Now let's go..." Chase led the Rangers towards Nightmare's tower.

_"Cyrus..."_ Syren thought, _"Be careful."_

"Hmph! You seem as strong as ever Infinity!"

"You as well Shadow! It's like you haven't aged..."

"Only if." As Cyrus battled it out with the Infinity Ranger the other Rangers moved onwards. Next stop, Nightmare.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers finally arrive to face Nightmare one last time! As Cyrus battles the Infinity Rangers, the rest of the Ranger's must survive their battle against the self-proclaimed God Nightmare. Will they be enough to stop him?<p>

Review!


	31. Fear the Nightmare!

**Fear the Nightmare!**

* * *

><p>"Nightmare!" Chase shouted as he and the other Rangers arrived and looked upon the hooded creature. He sat there in athrone of blodied and bashed in skulls. Rotting flesh kept the seat together, by his side was a small table top made out of bone as well. On top was a golden chalice. The hooded monster known as Nightmare reached out and grabbed the chalice with a grin on his face beneath his hood.<p>

"Seems like you all have finally made it." Nightmare said with amusement.

"Your reign of darkness ends here Nightmare!" Shaun told the demon.

"My reign of darkness? I prefer to call it the Era of Nightmare!" Nightmare laughed.

"Nightmare...you nearly destroyed my timeline..." Syren growled, "But you will not ruin this timeline!"

"Oh shut up Syren, not like you're going to do anything about it." Nightmare scoffed in annoyance, "I mean I nearly killed you the first time I came around. It's about time I finished the job here and now! Especially since I have more power than ever."

"But you're forgetting something!" Megan told him, "So do we!"

"Yeah, we have the power of your strongest servants!" Zan pitched in.

"Even as strong as you proclaim you are, I don't think you can handle the power of six Power Rangers that also have the power of your own hand made servants!" Rory prompted.

"So you're saying you think that six of you will be enough to stop me?" Nightmare asked.

"We don't think." Chase told him, "We know."

"Oh really then?" Nightmare stood up, "Then let's hope you guys are up to the challenge of death." Nightmare raised a single hand towards the group of six.

"Let's get him guys!" Chase ordered.

"Right!" They al then charged towards Nightmare.

"Dark Extraction!" Nightmare sent out a powerful stream of pitch black energy that entered all six of the Rangers's bodies.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" They all screamed in agonizing pain. Soon enough Nightmare pulled his hand back, and the Rangers were forced out of their Apocalypse Ranger forms.

"Uhhh..." They all layed out on the ground. Tired, no, they were exhausted. They hadn't even done anything, and they were already losing.

"Ha! So much for having the power of my strongest servants." Nightmare scoffed.

"T-that sucked..." Rory struggled to stand up.

"H-he took the power of our Dream Diamond's away." Chase grabbed his chest in pain.

"A-all the hard work we put in to getting those." Zan growled, "And he took them like candy from a baby!"

"More like candy from a new born child." Nightmare shrugged, "But you know whatever works for you."

"That's impossible." Shaun was in serious pain on the ground.

"Not really! It's the power of a god!" Nightmare laughed.

"So you think you're a god now huh?" Syren looked at him while still laying on the floor.

"Think? No Syren, I know."

"C-come on guys...we still have our other Ranger Forms." Megan assured.

"Megan's right you guys, let's try out our second forms." Chase then stood up, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder! Powe up! Ha!"

"Magic Source! Mystic Force!"

"Dark Extraction!" Nightmare stuck his hand out again and took away the abilities of the Rangers once more.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" They all fell on the ground once more as lightning ran through their bones, and fire burned through and boiled their blood.

"Hahahahahaha! Some Power Rangers you guys are! I told you all that I have grown much stornger! Which is why I am the God Nightmare!"

"N-no..." Chase looked on, "Nightmare! Show your face! Reveal yourself to us now!" Chase demanded.

"Hehe...since it won't matter anyways. Why not?" Nightmare then grabbed his hood and tossed it off.

"N-no way..." Chase's eyes widened. He could not believe who was just now standing before him, "Dad?"

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Cyrus clashed blades with the Infinity Ranger and quickly jumped away from him.<p>

"Trying to run Shadow?"

"Of course not Infinity." Cyrus replied, "Just trying to gain back some ground.

"Well you are going to need it!" Infinity quickly whipped out his blaster and shot it out towards Cyrus, "Infininty Blaster!"

"Shadow Slash!" Cyrus slashed the light blue beam down with ease. Suddenly Infinity appeared back in front of him and the two clashed blades once more. Cyrus pushed the Infinity Ranger away, and quickly slashed at his chest. The evil Ranger did a back flip, then spun around and slashed Cyrus's chest.

"Whoa!" Cyrus stumbled back from the attack and starred down the dark evil Ranger, "Why do you work for Nightmare?" Cyrus asked.

"Because he created me! He has brought me life! Without him I will die, with him I remain immortal! My power is limitless with him. My power is literally infinite as long as Nightmare is around." The Infinity Ranger explained.

"Have you ever thought about taking him down instead? You know what he's doing is evil correct?"

"So what? Like I said, he's brought me life." The evil Ranger explained.

"Well then, what a shame that a power likes your is being used for evil intentions." Cyrus sighed, "You could become a great Ranger. For good that is."

"I don't need your stupid pity speech! Last thing I need is some goody-good Ranger trying to turn me on my creator." Infinity readied hsi blaster, "So prepare to meet your end Shadow Ranger!"

"If I must, then I will defeat you Infinity. I was also some what hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this, but at the same time...I'm kind of happy you declined me. Because now, I get revenge for my ancestors for everything you have done to them!"

"Ha! Get ready to join your ancestors ya puke Ranger!"

* * *

><p>"Uuuhh..." all of the Rangers were on the ground as Nightmare stood above them. Nightmare, finally revealed. His skin is some what darker than Chase's, he was bald, he also seemed very fit. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt tucked in to a pair of black jean pants, and he was wearing some black shoes.<p>

"Dad?" Chase repeated.

"Oh? So this former Ranger is your father?" Nightmare asked observing the possesed man's body.

"Former Ranger?" Shaun repeated, "Chasem your dad is a former Power Ranger?"

"I don't know." Chase replied, "He's never told me anything about it."

"Hmph, might as well tell you then." Nightmare chuckled, "Chase Johnson, your dad is T.J. Johnson. Former Red Turbo Ranger, and former Blue Space Ranger."

"What!" Chase looked at his dad's possesed body.

"Yeah, like I said. Former Ranger." Nightmare stated.

"Leave my dad alone! Let him go!" Chase shouted.

"Don't think so, because of his experience as a former Ranger I've been able to withstand what I can. With him as my vessel soon enough I will no longer need him."

"Meaning what exactly?" Megan asked.

"Meaning..." Nightmare starred at Chase with deadly and wickedly vicious intent, "I'll kill him."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Rangers are stuck in a position where Nightmare has done more than proved what he is capable of! At the same time he has revealed that he is in control of Chase's father. Former Red Turbo Ranger and former Blue Space Ranger, T.J. Johnson. Cyrus has also seemed to have failed in turning the Infinity Ranger. Forcing the two to battle non-stop until the other is done...forever. This war between Nightmare is crazy, can the Rangers handle it all?<p>

Review!


	32. The Raging Nightmare!

**The Raging Nightmare**

* * *

><p>"So...are you Rangers ready to admit defeat to me!" Nightmare asked as he starred down the fallen Rangers.<p>

"Why would we give up?" Chase asked as he tried to stand up to his "father".

"Hmph, maybe because you have no powers and stand no chance against a dark diety like myself!" Nightmare smiled.

"Trust me, we can handle somebody like you." Shaun grinned.

"Yeah, you're just another monster we need to take on." Megan smiled.

"Oh, so you all think this way?"

"Got that right." Zan stood up.

"We are not going to give up." Rory told Nightmare.

"And like I said, I've seen you destroy enough. No more will you exist!" Syren shouted in anger at Nightmare.

"Hmph...take this!" Nightmare stretched his hand out sending a dark pulse of energy towards the Rangers.

"Aaaahhh!" They all fell to the ground once more.

"Negative Surge!" Nightmare sent a ring of purple energy towards the Rangers. They were all caught in a ring and their life force began to slowly be drained away.

"Aaaaaahhh!" They cringed in agony.

"This is not much of a fight any more is it? You all put up a good battle, but nobody will win a war against me!" Nightmare boasted.

"Are you serious...sare you that confident in your powers that you don't think we can make a come back? The good guys always win!" Smiled Chase.

"Yeah, which makes it so cliche'!" Shouted Nightmare, "And normally it's the Red Ranger who makes the comeback! But I don't think that's going to happen today..." Nightmare walked up to Chase in T.J's body and shoved his hand in Chase's chest.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Die...Red Ranger!" Nightmare then shut down T.J's body and left. A black mist escaped T.J's body and a new being stood behind him. A big bulky man with a skeleton head that had a human body. It wore various tathered clothes, it carried a sword made out of the souls of the people that had died over the day of the Earth's creation and that had gone to hell. They all suffered and screamed. His shield was demonic and made out of various corpse limbs with a series of dirrent colored eyes in a six pointed star formation. With a single large eye in the middle of it all.

"D-dad!" Chase shouted as T.J's body fell over.

"Now die boy!" The newly evolved Nightmare raised his blade and drove it deep in to Chase's heart.

"Chase!" Everyone cried out.

"Aaaaahhh!" A bright light shinned, and soon Chase was no longer moving.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Huh...seems like you are able to keep up with my speed at least." The Infinity Ranger gazed on at the Shadow Ranger.<p>

"Seems like? I've been slowing down so you can feel faster." Cyrus joked.

"So you've been holding back? You probably shouldn't." Infinity informed, "It could cost you a life."

"And it could save one as well."

"Shut up!" Infinity roared, "I'm going to crush you!" Infinity and Shadow clashed blades. Shadow was pushed back, but quickly fired a laser hitting the Infinity Ranger in the chest.

"Grrr..don't think for a second that you're strong enough to actually defeat me!"

"I don't know, seems like I'm currently doing okay." Cyrus informed.

"Currently...currently?" Infinity repeated, "I'm done with you now. I think it's about time you meet God Nightmare yourself." Infinity sheathed his sword andslowly turned his back on Cyrus.

"Now's my chance!" Cyrus thought. He charged forth with his blade ready to pierce Infinity's body.

"Got'cha!" Infinity quickly whipped around and stabbed Cyrus in the chest.

"Uhhh..." Cyrus looked down to see Infinity's blade go straight through his back.

"I told you..." Infinity smiled, "I'm done with you now." Infinity took his sword out of Cyrus's body and let the Shadow Ranger fall to the ground as his blood became a pool around him.

"Now...if you don't mid...I need to join God Nightmare in the destruction of the remaining Power Rangers."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown...<em>

* * *

><p>"Uhhh...where am I?" Chase wondered aloud as he slowly came to. He found himself in complete darkness, actually. It was more like Space itself. He floated there, he was confused. It was cold, yet he could breath.<p>

"Chase..." A voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Chase looked around and suddenly he was circled by various former Red Power Rangers, "Red Rangers?" Chase looked on and began naming off the Red Rangers.

"The Mighty Morphing Red Ranger, Aquatian Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Galaxy, Lightspeed Ranger, the Red Timeforce Ranger, the Red Wild Force Ranger, Red Ninja Storm Ranger, Red Dino Ranger, S.P.D Red, Mystic Red, the Red Overdrive Ranger, Jungle Fury Red, the Red RPM Ranger, and the Red Samurai Ranger." Chase was in awe of all the Red Rangers.

"And don't forget this guy." The Red Mighty Morphing Ranger informed as a man dressed in all white with sky blue hair walked up and took a seat next to the rest of the Red Rangers. It appeared as a jury was encircling Chase.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I am Zordon."

"Zordon?" Chase repeated.

"The first person to start the modern day Power Rangers." Zeo Ranger V informed.

"Really? That's cool, but what's going on?"

"Chase, you are the Red Psycho Ranger. Right now you are being judged by the Red Ranger Council."

"Judged? Why am I being judged? I need to be out there helping my friends fight off Nightmare! If I don't then the world is done for."

"Just take the time to listen to us." The Red Samurai Ranger informed.

"Times kind of against me right now."

"No need to worry, time is frozen." Zordon explained.

"Why?"

"Because this moment is very neccessary that we get through." The Red Jungle Fury Ranger told Chase.

"Alright then, why am I being judged?"

"Nightmare killed you, do you not realize this?" Asked the Red Space Ranger.

"No...I can't be dead! No way that guy killed me!"

"Well...he did." The Red Time Space Ranger sighed.

"I can't be dead!"

"Don't worry you'll be able to be brought back to life." Mystic Red told him.

"What how?"

"By our judgement." The Red Ninja Storm Ranger commented.

"Okay...so why are we judging me?"

"To see if you are ready to take on Nightmare. We need to see if you are ready to become one of us." Wild Force Red explained.

"A Red Range? I'm already a Red Ranger. The Red Psycho Ranger." Chase told them.

"Maybe, but that is not enough to take on Nightmare." RPM Red informed.

"I can tell, I mean he took me and everybody down with a single wave of his hand. Nightmare...is truely god like in a sense."

"Don't admit that." Zeo V told Chase, "That's why we are here to judge you. This will help you. By us being here we can help in your assitance to get over this fear of Nightmare."

"He might be the first evil to exist, but he will not be the last. Are you ready for a challenge as such?" Zordon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Chase...your Psycho Ranger power was only temporary and your time is up. Along with your friends." Zordon explained.

"No...I'm the Red Psycho Ranger, I can't just leave them. I can just lose my powers!" Chase told Zordon.

"Well...it has happened." Mighty Morphin Red said with distain.

"Then how am I going to defeat Nightmare! Tell me! Help me! I'll do anything! I will surely give up my life to end his!" Chase told them.

"You cannot bring peace, by creating death." Zordon told Chase.

"What? So you're saying don't destroy him? Have you seen what he has done? He's put the whole world in ruins Zordon! He needs to be destroyed."

"This is understood, but it's not the way of the Rangers. Killing is a last resort that a Ranger should not have to do."

"And currently I'm in a last resort situation! I can't lose to him guys...please! I beg of you...tell me what I have to do...I must stop Nightmare. You don't want me to kill him? Then fine! I'll try my best not to...if you want I'll seal him away! I'll seal myself away with him! I'll do anything to change the world back to normal." All the Red Rangers looked at each other and heard Chase's plea. They all nodded and looked at Zordon.

"Seems like the Rangers have heard your plea Chase." Zordon smiled, "So for that we will help you defeat Nightmare. With this power you will find what you need to do enable to stop Nightmare."

"Yes...please." Chase begged.

"Chase Johnson...prepare...to behold a power like never before." Zordon stuck his hands out and the power of all the Red Rangers transfered in to him. then Zordon channeled his power and the power of all the Red Rangers and charged Chase with it.

"Aaaaaahhh!" The former Red Psycho Ranger cried out in pain and agony for the power burned within him. For what seemed like forever only lasted a few seconds. When Zordon finished all the Red Rangers starred at Chase and smiled beneath their helmets and masks.

"Now..." Zordon smiled and nodded, "Go and defeat Nightmare."

"Right..." Chase nodded, then a flash of light blinded him.

* * *

><p>"Chase!" All the Rangers shouted.<p>

"It's too late...he's gone." Nightmare smiled.

"Uhh...who said that?" Chase stuttered.

"What?" Nightmare looked down at Chase, "You should be dead!"

"Maybe..." Chase stood up and Nightmare backed away, "What's wrong God Nightmare? Scared of a human?"

"Of coure not." Nightmare scoffed, "But I suggest you back down or everybody else dies!"

"I don't think anybody is going to be dying today...nobody."

"And why's that?" Nightmare asked.

"Because I'm stronger than before...much stronger." Chase informed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Nightmare taunted.

"Hmph...okay. Just remember this...you asked for it." Chase lifted his right hand up as it began glow a bright red. Multiple streams of red energy encircled and helixed around Chase's hand.

"..." Nightmare just starred on.

"Chase...don't do this." Shaun told his friend.

"Don't worry Shuan...I got this."

"Please don't! He's too strong!" Megan cried out.

"No! Let your pathetic leader believe he can defeat me!" Nightmare shouted, "I want to see what kind of power he's come across now! What power can stand up to a god like myself!"

"Just watch and witness..." Chase smiled, "Because it's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: What kind of Power has Chase inherited from the Red Rangers of the past and from Zordon? Will it be enough to stop and finally destroy Nightmare? Will it be enough to change everything back? How strong is he now? How will things turn out? Will the reign of Nightmare come to an end?<p>

Review!


	33. The New Red, a New End?

**The New Red, a New End?**

* * *

><p>"It's morhin' time!" Chase was suddenly surrouned by space itself. Stars shined brightly all over, many planets began to orbit around him. The sun floated over to him. The sun then over shadowed him and exploded. As the supernova roared through space the stardust slowly started to descend upon him. An Omega Symbol flashed brightly as his red spandex like suit took over his body. An all red spanex like suit with white gloves that had gold around the wrists, then his boots were also white with gold around the edge as well. Two white stripes stretched up from the center of his waist and up to his ribs. Then his helmet appeared, a sleek red helmet that had no visor. It slowly transformed it's way and wrapped around his head. Suddenly the Omega Symbol flashed once more and slammed on to his helmet. The Omega Symbol became his pitch black visor, then Chase slapped his hands together as a yellow light flashed upon impact. He revealed his hands to show the Omega Symbol on both of his palms.<p>

"Omega Ranger Red!" Chase called out in his new Red Ranger Form.

"Whoa..." Was all any of the Rangers could say.

"Chase...how'd you do that?" Shaun asked.

"Kind of a long story." Chase replied, "But don't worry guys. I'll handle Nightmare from here."

"Omega Ranger Red?" Nightmare scoffed, "You have absoluetly nothing on me! Just because you have a new Ranger Form does not mean you're stronger than me."

"Let's find that out that hard way Nightmare." Chase taunted.

"Fine, it is your funeral. Infinity Ranger!" Nightmare called.

"Nope, it's just you and me Nightmare. Infinity is fighting the Shadow Swordsman Ranger."

"Hmm?" Nightmare titled his head slightly at Chase's remark.

"Am I?" Suddenly the Infinity Ranger appeared in front of Chase and Nightmare.

"What! Where's Cyrus!" Syren cried out.

"Don't worry about it witch! I'm going to end this all here so God Nightmare no longer needs to handle you." Infinity stated.

"Hmph...you'll pay for that." Chase got in a fighting stance, "Bring it!"

"As you command! It's your death wish!" Infinity pulled out his sword, "Infinity Sword!" Infinity jumped at Chase, who quickly ducked and punched Infinity in the stomach.

"Whoa!" Infinity Ranger fell to the ground, "You'll pay Red Ranger!" The evil Ranger quickly jumped up and rushed Chase once more.

"Am I?" Chase jumped up and kicked the Infinity Ranger sending him skidding back.

"Aaaah!" Infinity slammed up against a wall.

"I don't really have time for you Infinity Ranger. So drop down and surrender or else you'll regret your choice to continue on with fighting me." Chase informed.

"Ha! I'll never give up! In the name of God Nightmare!" The Infinity Ranger shouted.

"Fine with me!" Chase made a gun with his hand and smiled, "Alpha Gun!" Suddenly a blaster appeared in Chase's hand, "Alpha Blast!" A quick shot of red energy blasting the Infinity Ranger and ripping a hole throuh his chest.

"Nooooo!" The evil ranger shouted.

"Seems like I didn't even need the Omega Blast to take him down." Chase smirked, "Now...Nightmare."

"You think it's going to be as easy as that?" Nightmare asked, "You have no idea of the power that I behold!"

"And you have no idea of the power I've come across! Alpha Blaster!"

"Nightmare Pulse!" Nightmare stuck his hand out sending out a powerful pulse wave of purple energy that clashed with Chase's blaster. Both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Hmph, I might not even need the Omega Blaster for you either." Chase mocked.

"Don't get too cocky! Dark Stream!" Nightmare pointed his fingers out streaming waves of purple energy out towards Chase and his friends.

"Omega Counter Shield!" Chase put his blaster away and lifted his right arm in front of him. This created a large red energy shield with the Omega Symbol in the middle glowing white.

"Death Slash!" Nightmare slashed his hand towards the new Omega Ranger.

"Alpha Blaster!" Chase blasted Nightmare's hand and burned it.

"Nghh..." Nightmare glarred at his hand and witnessed smoke coming off of it from Chase's blast.

"Alpha Slash!" Chase jumped in the air and created a thin sword and slashed down hard on Nightmare.

"Augh!" Nightmare stumbled back and witnessed his purple like blood ooz out from his torso.

"Alpha Blaster!"

"Shadow Shield!" Nightmare cried out, quickly creating a shadowed defense for himself. Once Chase's blast of red energy made contact Nightmare's shield exploded.

"No..." Nightmare growled.

"Whoa...seems like this new power Chase has can really stop Nightmare." Zan said in shock.

"Yeah, he can finally end this!" Rory smiled.

"Unbelievable..." Syren said in awe.

"Now Nightmare...you can surrender and die quickly or keep fighting me and die slowly." Chase told him.

"An ultimatum? You think you have that much power! You really think you're strong enough to try and boss me around! You stupid Ranger! Death Beam!"

"Omega Blaster!" Chase charged his blaster and fired it at Nightmare. It quickly hit Nightmare and destroyed his whole left hand.

"Aaaahh..." Nightmare looked at his hand in anger, "You shot my hand off!"

"Omega Blaster!" Chase shot Nightmare's shoulder and destoryed the remains of his left arm.

"Augh! You stupid Red Ranger bastard!" Nightmare screamed.

"I tried to warn you Nightmare. I hold the power now."

"You think I've come this far just for me to give up?"

"It doesn't matter how far you've come, because we've struggled through more. You're going to regret ever being reborn! Do you understand me?"

"No! You're going to regret ever being born in general!" Nightmare shouted.

"Highly doubt it! Because once I kill you, I'm going to love being alive even more than I already do." Chase smiled.

"How dare you think you can just waltz in here and take me on...just because my left hand and left arm are gone doesn't mean I still can't fight! Death Beam!" Nightmare stuck out his right hand and fired a beam of blast energy towards Chase.

"Alpha Blaster!" Chase fired another bolt of red energy destroying Nightmare's beam attack, "Are you sure you still wanna do this?" Chase asked.

"Of course I do! I'm going to kill all you Rangers!"

"Fine then..." Chase sighed, "You're funeral! Omega Saber!" Chase stuck his hand out and a broad sword appeared in his hands. Suddenly two more blades appeared on both sides of the middle sword. Making it a trident like sword, which contained the Omega Symbol on in the center.

"What is that?" Nightmare asked.

"The start of your end." Chase smiled, "Omega Blaze Barrier!" Chase shoved his Omega Saber in to the ground thus creating a furios blazing streams of fire that encircled and surrouned Nightmare.

"You think thses pathetic blazing walls of flames will keep me in here? You truely are ignorant to my power! Death Gravity Killer!"

"Don't think so." Chase smiled as Nightmare was stopped in the middle of his attack.

"What just happened?" Shaun asked.

"As long as Nightmare is contained within my blaze barrier he cannot use any of his powers." Chase informed, "Now...Omni-Power! Activate!" Chase raised his hand and suddenly they were all in space. Everything in space began to swirl all around Chase and began to form something in the dead center of his right palm.

"Whoa...why are we in space?" Megan asked.

"It's thanks to the help of my Omni-Power.." Chase began to explain, "Welcome, you guys, to the Omega Space Dimension. This allows me to fully access my Omni-Power."

"What's Omni-Power?" Syren asked.

"It's the power for me to control as the Omega Ranger. With this I can condense and cotrol all the powers and abilities of every single Power Ranger that ever existed. The past, present, and the future Rangers."

"Whoa..." Megan said in shock.

"Yes, now you guys will witness Nightmare's destruction!" Chase held his hand out, "Omni-Power! Omni-Core!" Chase summoned forth a condesned sphere of solar looking energy. It appeared as mini sun contained within the palm of his hands.

"What is that going to do?" Nightmare taunted.

"Bring forth your destruction." Chase replied.

"Fine! If you guys think this is the end for me, then destroy me! End me! End me here! End me now! Do it you pathetic Power Rangers!"

"Be caureful what you wish for..." Chase taunted, "Even though it is my pleasure! Omni-Core! Fire!" Chase threw the sphere of energy at Nightmare and upon impact with him it exploded. The explosion roared and ripped through the galaxy.

"Nnoooo!" Nightmare screamed in agonizing pain.

"G-god Nightmare!" The Infinity Ranger shouted at his master and creators destruction. As Nightmare was consumed by the power of the Omni-Core the Infinity Ranger's power suit slowly began to peel off and reveal who he really was.

"Y-you Rangers...will pay for this!" Were Nightmare's final words before he was destroyed once and for all. For good. Once everything was gone Chase and the reamining Rangers stood there in Nightmare's base, along with a no longer possed Infinity Ranger. Also now revealed as, Azazel.

"Whoa..." Shaun, and the other Rangers, stood up and joined Chase's side.

"You really did it." Syren smiled, "You defeated Nightmare."

"Yeah..." Chase smiled beneath his helmet, "And it's all because of the other Red Power Rangers. Without them...none of this would have happened."

"Got that right." Rory joked.

"As great as this all is...how do we reverse the damage Nightmare has caused?" Zan asked.

"Easy...the Omega Symbol." Chase walked out of Nightmare's tower and held up his fist, "Omega Symbol Power: Reconstruction!" Suddenly a powerful bright red light beamed down from the sky and hit Chase's fist. Upon contact with him the energy spread through out the world. Everything that was destroyed during Nightmare's reign, was fixed and recreated.

"That's some power..." The Rangers admired.

"Thanks." Chase smiled. He turned to his friends, his dead father, and unconcious Azazel.

"Too bad it can't bring the dead back to life." A tear began to roll down his face which was concealed by his helmet.

"Chase..." The Rangers muttered. They all came together and comfortted their savior, their hero, their leader, their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Three years have passed since the final destruction of Nightmare. With Chase remaining as the Omega Ranger Red, no evil was able to stop him. Yet eventually he came to a point to where he wanted a normal life. So he handed his power to Cyrus, who then sealed the Omega Power away for good. As Chase and Megan made a family, so did Zan and Rory. Syren returned to her time while Shaun ended up becoming mayor of their home town. The former Rangers all did their best to keep in touch and stay close. Just because their Ranger days were over, does not mean their friendships were. All was good in the world, and nothing as Demonic as Nightmare, was to ever return. And if something had come back up, then that generatio of Rangers would have to be chosen again. This time, not by Cyrus, but by Chase himself.<p> 


End file.
